Criminal Intent: A Robert Goren Fanfic
by MScott7565
Summary: After Mary Mayfield is left seriously injured and badly shaken after an assault, her father hires Bobby to be her bodyguard. It isn't love at first sight, but there is something between them and when tragedy strikes, Bobby may be the only one to save her.
1. Chapter 1 Mary

Chapter One-Mary

It was almost nine thirty and Mary was still glued to her desk, wanting another couple of hours worth of work under her belt before she finally went to bed. She had a full day ahead of her in the morning, so she wanted to do what she could to lesson the burden for the following day. Mary worked as a game designer for her father's computer company, designing intellectually stimulating computer and video games. The ideas for Mary's games were based on literature and sold primarily to schools and after school programs since they were both entertaining and educational. Two years ago Mary's father, Stephen, decided to start selling them in stores and so far profits were promising.

Mary enjoyed her job since it married her desire to be creative, as well as her need for a dependable, steady job. Despite living in New York City, she was not one of those young women who enjoyed living in a studio with eight roommates running from audition to audition to audition. She was quite comfortable knowing she had a steady income and that her future wasn't in question. Yes, it was true, she did have roommates, two not eight, but that was because they were her dear friends whom she loved spending time with. As Mary worked on her latest story idea, she gaze shifted upward, looking at her friends with affection.

Roommate number one was Terra McCavern, a dear friend since toddlerhood and beloved roomy of many years. Terra and Mary's fathers met ions ago while employed as green berets and quickly became friends. They carried their friendship over into the professional world when they retired from military duty and set up their successful computer software business. Mary thought of Terra as a sister: when Stephen was deployed for two years with Terra's father Mark, Mary stayed with Terra and her mother Linda. Mary and Terra lived like sisters those two years, so it was like coming full circle to live with her again.

Terra was twenty-eight, same as Mary, and at 5'8 was half a foot taller. She was slimly built with modest curves and fair skin. She had straight, shoulder length suny blonde hair, small, wide set pale blue eyes, a slightly pointed nose, and thin, pale pink lips, and small chin. She was wearing her hair loose, as usual, and looked quite comfy in a pink tank top and matching yoga pants. She was sipping tea and leisurely skimming an art book, a favorite pasttime as well as work related since she was a jewelry and accessories designer and often took inspiration from various artists.

Her pieces were in several department stores, as well as a boutique of her own. Four years ago Terra opened her own shop, aptly titled Terra's Pieces to coenside with the name of her accessories line. So far her business was doing well, not surprising since Terra worked constantly to cement her success. Mary wasn't exactly a jewelry fanatic, but she was proud of her friend's success and thought her pieces were stunning.

Mary's final roommate was Embeth D'onofrio, her cousin. Embeth, or Beth as she preferred to be called, was the same age as Mary and Terra and the same height as Terra. In contrast to Terra's blonde hair, blued eyed looks Beth had an olive complexion, chin length dark brown hair and almond shaped, dark brown eyes. Her face was oval shaped and her thin, mulberry colored mouth was almost always formed into a bright, engaging smile. Beth was one of the sweetest people Mary knew, which was fitting since she owned a bakery. Beth's love of all things sweet and fattening started early in life, so it was no surpise when she became a pastry chef.

Her years of hard work paid off when she was able to start her own bakery, Beth's Sweet Treats, two years ago. Beth poured her heart into her business, often times working everyday in order to establish her business. Business was going well and Beth's Sweet Treats now employed another baker, a chef, two assistants, as well as a small cluster of waitresses, since the bakery also served as a cafe, offering breakfast and lunch. Beth opened the bakery, going in between three and four in the morning to do prep work and general opening duties. On the day she was fortunate enough to leave early, she left between two and three in the afternoon, as opposed to working until closing at six thirty.

She would come home, watch Rachael Ray, which she tivoed, and go to bed. When she woke, she would either catch up on the rest of her tivo or go out with Mary, Terra, and the others in their close knit circle. She was now awake, shuffling quietly to the kitchen for something to eat. Considering her profession, Mary would marvel at how her cousin remained in such decent shape, but Beth would just laugh and say she was too busy during the day to eat. She was clearly hungry now, however, since was heating up a can of tomato soup and preparing a grilled cheese, tomato, and bacon sandwich.

"Good evening, Beth. How was your today?" Mary asked, spinning her chair so she could look at her.

"A whirlwind of chaos as always," Beth replied. She was wearing stripped pajama bottoms and a white tank top. "I think everyone in New York is getting married this summer since most of my customers were ordering cakes or coming in for a taste test. We are offically swamped for the next three months."

"That's good, though," Terra replied, looking up from her book and taking off her reading glasses in the process. "having a thriving business nowadays is a blessing."

"That is so true," Beth agreed. "believe me I'm not complaining. I would much rather be swamped than out of business." She stiffled a yawn as she flipped her sandwich. "it's almost as if bakeries are recession proof, since this economy hasn't stopped people from gorging on sweets."

"That's normal. In hard economic times people like to treat themselves as a way of cheering themselves up," Mary commented.

"That's why I'm so surprised Borders is going out of business," Terra said. "with you as a customer one would think they would be set for life."

Mary laughed. "It's all research for work," she teased back, although that wasn't entirely true. Mary had been a bookworm as long as she could remember. Some of her fondest memories were of wandering around bookstores for hours and hours.

"I'm just waiting for you to chain yourself to the doors and stage a protest. I am setting aside bail money as we speak," Beth chimed in. Her meal was now cooked, so she sat at the counter and began to eat. There was warm water left in the teapot Terra used earlier, so Beth was enjoying a cup of English tea.

"Seeing any establishment that sells books fall victim to the economy is painful, but as long as second hand stores remain afloat I'll find the will to survive," Mary replied. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She wasn't really hungry, but wanted to snack on something so she pulled out a tupperware bowl of seedless green grapes and joined Beth at the table.

"You know, I have heard of another place in which to find books," Terra replied, rising from the couch she could join her friends at the table. "it's a building that houses hundreds of books that anyone can take for free, provided they have a magic card with their names on it. Oh, gee, what is that place called again..." she said, tapping her chin with her index finger as if deep in thought.

"Ha ha, very funny," Mary said, making a face at her friend. As much as she loved reading, Mary wasn't fond of libraries, since she didn't like the musty smell of the books or having to return them. The few times she did go, she ended up owing late fees since she couldn't bear to part with the books when it came time to return them.

"You look tired Beth. Did you get enough sleep?" Mary asked.

"I am exhausted," Beth admitted, slowly ripping her sandwich into bite sized pieces so she could eat. "I only got out of bed because I was hungry and couldn't force myself to sleep through the stomach growling. Apparently when my body craves food, waiting isn't an option."

"Well, maybe if you ate more during the day you could stay awake in the evening. It's healthier to eat earlier in the day as opposed to later in the evening," Mary replied.

"Mary, I'm usually too busy to breathe, let alone eat," Beth pointed out. "which I guess is a good thing, since I would probably weigh a thousand pounds if I sampled everything we made."

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you," Mary replied.

"How's your jewelry coming alone, Terra?" Beth asked, dipping her piece of sandwich into her soup before eating.

"It's going well. I have become so inspired by the heat of this summer, so I'm working with lots of brightly colored jewels and bold designs."

"I love the sketch you made of the black onyx ring," Mary added.

"Of course you, Mary, it's black. All you wear is black," Terra said.

"Black is considered fashion forward and bold by the fashion industry," Mary pointed out.

"Since when do you pay attention to fashion trends?" Beth joked, wanting in on the heckling. It was a firmly held belief in their circle that it was pointless having friends if you couldn't tease the crap out of them. If heckling was a sign of love, they were enamored with each other.

"Black is an easy color: it can be dressed up or dressed down, it pairs beautifully with everything, and most importantly of all, requires no effort," Mary said.

Mary was slovenly but fashion wasn't high on her list of priorities: to be accurate, it wasn't on her list at all. She was quite content wearing the same pieces over and over again and only parted with clothing when it was no longer wearable or if one of her trusty roommates disposed of it. At the moment she was wearing a black tank top with black sweat pants and her hair in a messy bun and she couldn't be happier.

"It's such a shame that a woman of your creative talents can't put forth more effort into your wardrobe. If your games bore any resemblence to your wardrobe you would be out of a job," Terra replied.

"Well then thank God the family business involves computers and not couture," Mary said.

"I guess I'm the only one who wants to see Mark and Uncle Steve in stilettos strutting down a runway," Beth joked.

"That image is both hilarious and disturbing," Mary said, her mouth twitching in amusement as the images of her 6'8, powerfully built father sauntering down a runway in heels entered her mind. As she popped a grape into her mouth, she was caught between wanting to fall down laughing or set up an appointment with a therapist.

Beth and Terra laughed and the three women continued chatting until their intercom started buzzing. No one was expecting company, so this came as a surprise. Mary rose from her seat and walked to the door, pressing a button on the intercom box before speaking.

"Hi, who's there?" she asked.

"Hey Mary, it's me. I know it's late, but could I please come up? I...I need to talk to you and the girls."

"Certainly Stace, I'll buzz you in right now," Mary replied, pressing another button to allow her entry.

"Stacee's here," Mary announced to Terra and Beth, who were looking at her with interest.

"I wonder what's up. She's usually not done with work until at least midnight, so this must be pretty important," Terra pointed out, pouring herself more tea and helping herself to a package of Petridge Farm cookies in the cupboard. She offered the package to Beth, who selected some cookies for herself.

Stacee Phillips was Mary and Beth's cousin, who was the same age at the other ladies and lived in a studio apartment in Greenwich Village with her husband Mike. Stacee was the only child of Mary and Beth's Uncle Bill and fellow partner in crime since childhood. Like Beth, Stacee had fallen in love with the culinary world, only she was a chef. She started out small, working as a waitress, then hostess, and then as chef in smaller restaurants before working her way up to larger ones. Two years ago, her hard work paid off when she opened her own restaurant _Stacee's_, which married high end dining with a downtown, partylike atmosphere.

Stacee was 5'8 with shoulder length, straw colored hair, large almond shaped blue-green eyes, and heart shaped face. Her nose was slightly wide and her chin pointed. Her best feasure was her smile, which was so wide and so exuberant it could charm anyone, which was a plus for someone in the restaurant business. Her curves were generous and despite her efforts to stay in shape, sometimes the evidence of her profession showed in her waistline. She was wearing dark jeans and a plum colored cap sleeved shirt with a v neck.

"I think you all will be happy to know I finally left my lying, cheating, good-for-nothing husband," Stacee replied, following Mary into the kitchen.

"It only took you six years to realize that about him?" Terra remarked. "God, don't I feel stupid for realizing that, oh, I don't know, almost right away?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You and Mary have always been very vocal about your mutual disdain of him," Stacee replied, fixing herself some tea before sitting at the table and helping herself to some cookies. As Stacee munched, Mary slipped into her bedroom, needing to retrieve something.

"The important thing is you finally opened your eyes to the truth and didn't waste another moment with him," Beth said kindly. "at least the two of you don't have children together. That should make things a little easier."

"What was the final straw that broke this blessed union?" Terra asked.

"The demise of our marriage was a long time coming, but the final straw was when the credit card company called me at the restaurant today wanting to discuss some unusual charges. It turns out Mike gave his little girlfriend carte blanche to use my credit card any way she saw fit. It's funny how Mike and his whore have all the time in the world to charge my card into the next millenium and yet he was always too "swamped" to work or help out around the house."

"Were you able to declare the charges as fradulent, since the card was in your name and he wasn't a user on the account?" Terra asked.

"Yes, thank God," Stacee replied, running her hand through her disheveled blonde hair. "I would have been _beyond _pissed if I would have had to pay $5000 for his whore's shopping spree when he hasn't so much as bought me a cup of coffee-well, with his money anyway."

"Does Mike know you left him or did you come directly here from the restaurant?" Beth asked.

"Oh yeah, he knows. After I finished talking to the credit card companies I called our other credit card companies and had his name removed from the accounts before doing the same thing to our joint accounts."

"Nice," Terra said with approval.

"Mar, what are you doing in there? What are you looking for?" Beth called, looking in the direction of Mary's room.

"Sorry for pulling a Houdini on you guys, but I have been waiting six years for this moment-well, eight if include their lovely courtship-and I wanted to celebrate right," Mary replied, walking back into the kitchen with a large box.

Stacee, Terra, and Beth looked with interest as Mary opened the box and pulled out bottle after bottle of wine, as well as wine glasses, blowouts, party hats, and streamers. The three ladies raised their eyebrows, looking amazed as they rose from their seats and walked over to the counter to inspect the merchandise.

"Sequana Pinot Noir, Ramey Claret, Castiglion del Bosco Brunello...damn girl, you really *did* hate Mike," Stacee said, eyeing the bottles of wine with surprise.

"Oh, lookie here, Bordeaux's 2005 Vintage," Beth said, looking at the bottle hungrily.

"So much for you going back to bed," Terra said, looking at her friend as she donned a party hat.

"If I wanted to be well rested I wouldn't have moved in with the two of you," Beth teased, opening the bottle and pouring everyone a glass.

"Bordeaux is an interesting choice of wine, Mary, especially since 2005 is the year in which I was married," Stacee said, looking at her friend knowingly.

"I felt it made everything come full circle," Mary said with a shrug, thanking Beth as accepted a glass of wine. The foursome sat down and Stacee continued speaking.

"So anyway, I went home to confront Mike about his little indiscretion..."

"Wait," Beth interrupted. "I sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but how did you know Mike was with another woman and not just blowing the money on himself? Remember the time he charged over $1000 on your card for video games?"

"Yes, but I have suspected for a while now that Mike was cheating on me. When I would come home from the restaurant, for example, I would see him talking on his phone, but as soon as he saw me, he would hang up and shove his phone into his pocket. It was the same thing with his laptop-when I wasn't in the room he would be glued to the damn thing, but as soon as I entered the room he would snap the lid shut and get defensive when I asked what he was doing. He wouldn't let me see his text messages, read his mail, or listen to his voicemail."

"I hope you called the phone company and asked to see a written bill of all calls made and received," Mary replied. "and since your name is on those accounts you would be able to access his voicemail and texts."

"Don't worry Mar, I called ATT&T and they couldn't have been more helpful or understanding," Stacee replied. "I also logged onto his laptop and our desktop to check what he's been doing. I may not be a computer whizz like you, but when someone uses the same three passwords for everything it isn't too hard to find the information I need. It turns out that while I'm at work, my dear sweet husband likes to spend his time purusing porno sites, calling 900 numbers, and meeting women whom he's met off of dating websites. I found his account on E-Harmony and according to him, he's a "foot loose and fancy free entrepreneau looking to find balance in his scheduled, professional life. He's hoping to find the ying to his yang."

"Professional life?" Mary scoffed, trying not to choke on her wine. "since when does being able to smoke an entire bag of weed and drink a 24 pack before noon-if he *is* in fact awake-constitute as being professional? And let me guess what his self-started business is-lifting up the cushions of your sofa and eating or playing with what he finds?"

"I suppose jumping onto the counter of your bar and performing a drunken, tantric style dance counts as 'footloose and fancy free'," Terra added.

Stacee laughed and shook her head, taking a long drink from her glass as Mary interjected with another comment.

"Did you check your laptop as well? I know you checked yours as well, but he could have gone on yours too. Remember when he took his laptop in for repairs and was without it for a week? It's very possible he went onto yours for that period of time, as well as other times as well. And I'm willing to bet there's more on those computers that meets the eye-just because he deleted something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Give me the IP addresses for your computers and I'll get to the bottom of what he's been doing all these years. Oh-I have something else for you."

"Wow, I need to get divorce more often. Who doesn't love Christmas in June?"

Mary cracked a smile walked over to the counter, pulling a small box out of the larger one before walking back to the table and handing it to Stacee. Stacee removed the lid and raised an eyebrow when she saw the various business cards.

"Those are business cards for the best divorce lawyers in the city," Mary explained. "I highly recommend Nathan Harris. He is considered to be one of the most cutthroat lawyers in the state-he gave *me* chills. You need and deserve the best when you're getting this loser out of your life."

"I will give him a call in the morning," Stacee replied. "I was such an idiot for putting up with his shit for all these years. When I went home to confront him I found him on *my* couch, banging the whore that used *my* fucking credit card! As angry as I am about him cheating, I'm even more furious about him and that slut desicrating my brand new sofa! It was made of Italian leather for God's sake!"

"I can't believe you walked in on them," Beth said, looking sympathetic.

"I can't believe you spent as much as you did on a leather sofa. Leather gets so hot in the summer and it's a pain in the ass to maintain," Terra replied.

"In any event, thank you for this Mary," Stacee said, gesturing to the business cards. "I want an attorney that will go for the jugular."

"From what I hear, not only will Mr. Harris go for the juglar, but he'll rip it out and set it on fire," Mary replied.

"Ohhh, I like fire," Stacee replied, grinning evilly.

The women laughed and chatted a little while longer, enjoying the bottles of wine as well as finger food they pulled out of the cupboards and refrigerator. Stacee swallowed the last of her wine and spoke.

"I should go check things out at the restaurant. I left in a mad rush earlier and haven't called to see how things are going."

"I'm sure everything is going well. You have an amazing kitchen staff," Beth assured her.

"I know, but I want this day to be about more than just my loser, soon-to-be-ex husband," Stacee replied.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Beth asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Mary agreed. "Stace, just give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll be out of here in no time. Besides, it's not like we won't be allowed in past closing."

The ladies left the kitchen and went into their respective bedrooms, knowing time was of the essence since Stacee wanted to get to the restaurant as quickly as possible. As Terra and Beth went into their rooms, Stacee followed Mary into hers. They stepped into her walk-in closet and continued their conversation as Mary examined her options. She decided to don a one sleeved, black silk shirt and dark jeans. She removed her tank top and slipped on her shirt.

Luckily her bra was also black so she didn't have to change it. Mary didn't like showing off her generous bust, preferring instead to either cover up entirely or highlight another part of her body, such as her neck or shoulders. Her top was an ideal choice, since it not only covered her bust entirely, but it also made her broad shoulders look more dainty. Standing at a mere 5'2, she liked to joke that her body consisted of only breasts and leg with a hint of ass. Her torso may not have been as long as she would like, but she had a narrow waist and toned legs, which were the result of endless hours spent on the tennis court and swimming pool. She didn't consider herself athletic, but tennis and swimming were two sports she did well.

Mary was fair skinned with shoulder length, curly auburn hair, medium sized, almond shaped, blue-grey eyes that were slightly wide set, and a smattering of freckles across her nose, shoulders, and arms. Her nose was rounded and her lips slightly full. The rosiness of her cheeks was typically the only color on her face since she seldom bothered with make-up. She would apply lip gloss sometimes if she was going out, but during the day she preferred to remain au naturale. She opted not to bother with make up tonight, so after throwing on her clothes she sat down so she could put on her shoes. Mary loathed heels, so she slipped on a pair of black leather flats with silver detail.

"Are you kicking Mike out of the apartment?" Mary asked. She decided her hair looked fine in its ponytail, so she decided to leave it alone. She did, however, spritz her neck with perfume. She may not be the most fashionable woman in the world, but she did have a weakness for perfume.

"After all the bullshit that's happened in that place I never want to go back. In the morning I'm going to speak to the landlord about buying my way out of the lease. I know it will be expensive, but at least my name will be taken off the lease and I won't have to go back there. That place reminds me too much of Mike and my stupidity."

"Do you want to stay here until you get back on your feet?" Mary asked. "we have plenty of room and we can pretend we're in college again. Think of the fun we'll have: four single ladies taking on the Big Apple. It'll be fun."

"Only if you're sure, Mary. I don't want to impose or make you feel obligated to take me in. I can always rent another apartment or move in with my parents."

"Nonsense, Stac, you're family and family sticks by each other when they're needed. I can't help but feel that if I hadn't been such a hard ass towards you about your marriage, you would have ended things sooner."

Mary disliked Mike the moment she set eyes on him and the feelings were resipricated. Mary's loathing of Mike was so strong that she gave Stacee a card at her engagement party that said: _"It's not too late to change your mind, Stacee."_ Stacee was so angry she didn't ask Mary to be a bridesmaid in her wedding, which was fine with her since Mary knew she couldn't feign happiness over a union that she felt was doomed from the start. Mary tried everything she could to put a stop to the wedding, even going so far as to trying to bribe the groom-to-be, but to no avail.

All Mary accomplished was further estrangement from her cousin, which resulted in Mary not attending her wedding. The two didn't speak for months and even when their relationship was healed enough to resume communication, a dark cloud always loomed over them.

"I'll admit, Mar, that you are a judgemental, impossible to please hard ass, but I know you were just trying to look out for me. I knew all along the type of person Mike was, but I thought he would change. I really believed that with enough guidance and direction he could be the the man I envisioned."

"I think most women have dated a less than stellar man in hopes of changing him. Hollywood has marketed the "bad boy redeemed through love" gimmick for decades, so it isn't surprising women fall into that trap. As much as I hate Mike, I can see why you were drawn to him: he oozed superficial charm and that can be hard to resist for some women. I just hope from now on you realize you are deserving of a fully fuctional, put together man who will love you and treat with the respect you deserve."

"After everything that's happened, I think I want to stay as far away from men as humanly possible," Stacee said, letting out a humorless chuckle.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I have been single for years and it is so nice being able to come and go as you please without having to answer to anyone."

"I can't even remember the last time you had a boyfriend. Do you ever get lonely?"

Before Mary could respond, Terra and Beth entered the room. Terra was wearing a ruched metallic dress, along with layered bangles and a cocktail ring. Beth looked sweet and festive in a strapless ruffle dress.

"Are you ready to go?" Terra asked.

"Yes. The two of you look certainly look festive: you *are* aware we're just going to be in and out?" Stacee asked.

"Stacee, you know as well as we do that "in and out" isn't a part of your vocabulary. You know perfectly well that as soon as we get there you're going to take over and we're going to be there the rest of the evening," Terra replied.

"We may as well look good and have some fun while you're toiling away in your hot, chaotic kitchen," Beth added. "besides, the best looking men are always out this time of night, so why not take advantage of the situation."

"Beth, you need to be around men as much as I do," Stacee said. "you are an intelligent businesswoman, but some of the men you have dated make Mike look like a prince."

"I think we should make this a ladies' night only and leave men the hell alone tonight. We don't need men in our lives to have fun," Mary said.

"You would know," Beth said.

The foursome exited Mary's bedroom, collected their handbags, and left, hoping for a fun filled, stress free evening.


	2. Chapter 2 Bobby

Chapter Two-Bobby

As the women entered the restaurant, Mary was taken aback by the sheer volumn of people amassed inside. Large crowds always made her a little nervous, only because she was only comfortable with loved ones, but also since she was a tad clausterphobic as well. She tightly clutched her purse and followed closely behind the other women as they made their way towards the kitchen. As they neared their destination, Stacee instructed them to go to bar and order drinks while she went into the kitchen to check on her staff and see if they needed anything. Mary, Beth, and Terra knew Stacee well enough to know that she was going to be working for the remainder of the evening, so they sat at the bar and placed their orders. Terra ordered a martini, Beth a strawberry daqueri, and Mary's drink of choice was Sex on the Beach. Their drinks were ready within moments and as the three ladies sampled their treat, they look in their surroundings.

_Stacee's _was easily their favorite restaurant in the city, not only because their dear friend and cousin owned the place, but because of its unique design, delicious food, and festive atmosphere. The first level of the restaurant consisted of the kitchen, bar, and dance floor, as well as some tables and booths. Customers did dine on the first floor, but this part of the restaurant was geared more towards dancing and socializing than eating. A winding metal staircase with rose detail led to the second floor, which was vastly different from the first floor. Once customers stepped off of the staircase, they found themselves standing in a carpeted hallway, with restrooms to the left and a large wooden door in the center. Standing behind a hostess stand was a hostess, who would verify reservations and led patrons to their tables.

Once the door opened, they were greeted with the sight of a quiet, elegant dining room. The door drowned out the music below, so the only sounds in this dining hall were of classical music or jazz. This dining room was decorated in jewel tones, the furniture dark, study wood. The theme of this room was elegant ambience, which everyone agreed was carried off with perfection. An elevator led to a second dining room, only this one had a lighter, more etherial feel to it.

As opposed to the darkness of the first room, this one was decorated in cream, sage, and gold, the furniture in a lighter finish to complement the room. There was an elevator on the first floor, so if customers were dining in the second room, they had the option of using the staircase or the elevator. Anyone could dine on the first floor, but reservations were required for the remaining three floors. The fourth and final floor of _Stacee's _was considered the lounging room, reserved for cocktails and entertainment. Cards tables, dart boards, and billard tables were set on one section of the floor and the other had sofas, arm chairs, and love seats.

It was decorated in purples, browns, and pinks and had that same welcoming, calming feel as the other two rooms. All floors had a bar, but only the first one had a kitchen, since Stacee wanted to closely monitor her staff to ensure the quality of the meals being served to her customers. There was an elevator in the kitchen that led to the other floors, so customers would have their meals within minutes. To ensure that the food stayed warm, their plates were placed on warmers, so everyone was guaranteed a hot meal.

"Am I the only one who finds it strange that we're sititing at the bar drinking when we just polished off a few bottles of wine at home?" Beth asked.

"Yup," Terra replied, signaling the bar tender so she could ask for a basket of hot torilla chips and five cheese dip.

"A typical wine bottle size is 750 ml that contains 25.4 fluid ounces. The glass size determines how many servings. Since we used four ounce wine glasses, there were approximately six servings in each bottle. We only drank two bottles of wine, so that's twelve servings divided by four, which equals three glasses each, if we drank an even amount of wine. Stacee and Terra had four glasses each, which leaves two a piece for us. I don't consider two glasses of wine excessive, especially considering the fact we were consuming food with our drinks."

"Thanks for the drinking lesson, teach," Terra said before stuffing chips and cheese into her mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better, these are the last drinks you and I will most likely have this evening," Mary said to Beth. "within minutes you and Terra will be out on the dance floor grinding with good looking strangers and I will either sit at the bar or go to the lounge, where I will either nurse this one drink all night or order water."

"That *does* make me feel better," Beth said.

It was sometime later and the evening was still in full swing. True to form, Stacee was manning her station in the kitchen, making certain everything was done to her exacting standards and Beth and Terra were on the dance floor with their new friends David and Chris. Mary was sitting at the bar, picking at Terra's abandoned chips and sipping the water that replaced her barely touched drink. When Mary ordered a drink when she went out, it was mostly for show, and so she would have something to hold in her hand. She didn't mind kicking back at home and having a few drinks, but in public she liked to maintain as much control as possible.

She took a long drink of water and studied the crowd, quietly taking in the action around her. Everyone was in high spirits, drinking, laughing, and dancing happily into the night. She watched as David moved behind Terra running his hands up and down her slim frame as she seductively rotated her buttocks against the front of his pants. Beth and Chris had their arms around each other, swaying to the music and kissing passionately. Mary loved spending time with the girls, but the club scene left her cold and uncomfortable.

She wasn't much of a dancer and the idea of some stranger running his hands all over her body made her sick to her stomach. She reached over for a chip, but recoiled her hand, having lost her appetite. She didn't want to leave the restaurant alone or ask the girls to leave with her, so she decided to go up to the lounge and have some quiet time. As she stood up, something caught her eye. She looked up and feelings of anger, loathing, and disgust flowed through her body as she set eyes on Mike Alden.

Mike was about 5'11 with a slender frame and tanned complexion, which was the result of hours spent at the tanning salon. His mousy light brown hair was dyed chocolate brown with blonde highlights and light blue contacts concealed the natural brown color. He wore snug fitting dark blue jeans and a blue, button down dress shirt with leather shoes. Mike thought he was God's gift to women, but Mary thought he was little more than a reality-star wannabe.

"Scott Disick called: he wants his tan and his hair gel back," Mary replied as he stormed over to her.

"I hope you're happy now, you frigid, judgemental bitch. My wife left me today and it's all your fault!"

"*MY* fault?" Mary demanded, looking incredulous. "you lied, cheated, and used my cousin for eight years and it's *my* fault that she finally realized what a *loser* you are? Mikey, if it had been up to me she wouldn't have gone out with you at all."

"You're just jealous because Stacee was able to land a hunk like me while you're alone, as you always are. I've known you for eight years, Mar, and I can honestly say I've never seen you with a man other than Daddy Dearest and your sister's pussy-whipped boyfriend. Tell me, Mar, have you *ever* been with a man? D you even know what men are, or are you too busy sticking your nose into everyone's business and judging them?"

"Mike, you are *not* to call me "Mar". "Mar" is a nickname only loved ones are allowed to use and trust me, love couldn't be further from how I feel about you. In fact, the only thing I would love about you is if you disappeared and never came back."

"Ohh, fiesty," Mike said with a sickening grin on his face. "you know, for being a sexually repressed, prissy bitch you can be quite sexy when you're angry. How would you like me to show you what a real man can do?"

"Mike, be serious!" Mary scoffed, looking at Mike with disdain. "first of all, you wouldn't know the definition of manhood if Webster Dictionary sprouted legs and kicked you in the head with which you make all your brilliant, well thought out decisions. Second of all, there is no scenerio in which making physical contact with you sounds even remotely appealing. In fact, if you and I were the last two people on Earth, I would do what I could to ensure the world's population dropped further still."

Mike rolled his eyes and Mary continued speaking, her anger and disgust preventing any remote chance of silence. As Mary spewed her hateful monologue, she was oblivious to the set of dark brown eyes observing her with fascination. Those eyes belonged to a tall, full figured man with grey hair and the beginnings of a beard. He had been watching her for a while, observing her gregarious nature with the three other ladies, her pensiveness alone, and now her well-articulated rage. He also observed the target of her rage, carefully studying his reactions and ready to intervene if he went too far. He set down his beer and leaned forward, ready to make his move.

"Michael, just accept the fact that Stacee is finally seeing you as the opportunistic snake you've always been. You may have kept her from me for eight years, but now she is back with her family, where she belongs, and you will never be a part of her life again."

Mike slammed his hand on the bar and moved closer to Mary, so that he was towering over her. Mary's older admirer rose from his seat and walked towards them.

"When are you going to stop blaming me for your estrangement from Stacee and realize it was your nagging, bitching, controlling, domineering nature that drove her to me in the first place? All you do is boss people around and never listen to what they have to say? All I had to do to charm her was keep my mouth shut and pretend to listen as she rambled. She isn't leaving me because doesn't want to be with me: she's just doing it so you'll shut the fuck up. As for being "her family", that isn't true, it's never been true. You are nothing more than a..."

Mike raised his hand to strike her and Mary met his gaze, not flinching an iota as his hand moved towards her. As she raised her arms to block his blow, she felt a gust of wind and the soft brush of cotton against her skin as Mike's hand was snapped backwards. Mary lowered her arms and watched in amazement as the older gentleman shoved Mike's arms behind his back and slammed him into the bar, holding both his wrists in one of his large hands. She stared, looking as wide eyed and bewildered as Mike, who was suffering from not only the pain of having his head slammed into the heavy wooden bar, but also a bruised ego. Mary might be able to match or beat him in a battle of wits, but when it came to brute strength, he had the advantage, no matter what her over inflated sense of self suggested. He was quite looking forward to putting that little bitch in her place, only to have some busy body interrupt his plans.

"Hey, grandpa, get the fuck off me man. What's the matter, did you take one too many viagras or something?"

"That is *Detective* Grandpa to you," Bobby said, slamming him into the bar again. "and the only thing in my system is contempt for punks who get their jollies off of hitting women."

Mike looked at Bobby, understandably shaken as he studied the badge he had managed to dig out of his pocket. Mary simply stared at the two men, uncharacteristically speechless as Bobby pulled Mike up, holding his wrists with one hand and using the other hand to hold him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Is there anything you would like to say to this young woman?" Bobby asked, shaking him slightly for emphasis.

"Let me go you crazy bastard! I'll have your badge for this!" Mike howled, trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time," Bobby said, tightning his grip on Mike as he looked at Mary.

"What is your name, ma'am?" he asked, his masculine voice velvety smooth as he addressed her.

"M...Mary. Mary Mayfield," Mary said, looking from Bobby to Mike.

"Does this punk have a name?" Bobby asked.

"His name is Mike Alden and I had the displeasure of him marrying into my family. Thankfully my dear, sweet, intelligent cousin finally saw him for the cretin he is and left his ass. I hope you enjoy your time at the apartment Mikey, because you won't be there for long."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this?" Mike demanded, looking at Bobby with indignation.

"Absolutely," Bobby said, not missing a beat. He then turned his attention back to Mary. "please continue Ms. Mayfield."

"But Stacee can't kick me out of the apartment! I'm her husband and I have rights!" Mike hissed.

"Is your name Ms. Mayfield?" Bobby asked.

"N...no..."

"Well then shut up and let her speak or you will be tasting black walnut again and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Mike shook his head and Mary continued speaking. "Stacee may not be able to kick you out of the apartment, but she *is* allowed to remove her name from the lease and pay her half of the remaining lease. So yes, the apartment will soon be yours, but good luck paying for it because as of a few hours ago, your name was taken off of all of the accounts. I would love to see the look on your whore's face when she realizes there will be more shopping sprees on your *wife's* credit card. Have fun meeting anyone with no money and very soon, no apartment."

"I'm having fun thinking about it," Bobby said, smiling at Mike, enjoying his misery.

"Yeah well, who asked you, Moses?" Mike said. "why don't you go back to building your arc and leave us alone?"

"Moses didn't build the arc you dimwit!" Mary exclaimed. "*Noah* built the arc and Moses freed the slaves out of Egypt! It's such a shame a flood or a plight of locus can't come down and finish you off."

"We may not have plagues or floods at our disposal, but I *do* have a set of handcuffs and a cell with your name on it if I catch you in here again," Bobby said to Mike. "do you understand? If Ms. Mayfield or her cousin tell me you have so much as taken a breath without their expressed consent, you will be sharing a cell with men that make me seem like the damn tooth fairy. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Mike said.

"Wonderful: you aren't nearly as stupid as I thought," Bobby said, releasing Mike and letting him fall on the floor. "now get out and find yourself a nice rock to hide under."

"I would suggest a family of rats," Mary said. "they are easy enough to find in the city and I always think it's best for species to stick together."

Mike gave Mary another long, hard glare as he stormed off, his ego badly bruised and his skull not feeling so hot either. As he left, Mary studied her new companion, her guardian angel of sorts. He was so rough and intimidating with Mike, but that personna was gone, replaced with a man looking at her with gentleness and concern.

"Are you alright, Ms. Mayfield? Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't lay a hand on me and please, call me Mary, Detective..."

"Goren, Detective Robert Goren, but you can call me Robert or Bobby."

"I figured your name wasn't Grandpa."

"Has your relationship with Mr. Alden always been so volitale?"

"What you saw tonight is tame by our standards. Mike and I mesh as well as a poacher at a PETA meeting."

"Have your altercations ever gotten...physical?"

"Mike has shaken and pushed me against the wall a few times, but he's never laid a hand on me. Part of me wishes he had, because if I had visable markings, I would have enough cause to press charges. Is it wrong that all I want is to make him suffer?"

"Not as long as you have other activities and hobbies with which to amuse yourself."

Mary cracked a smile and Bobby ordered them both fresh bottles of water. He handed a bottle to Mary, who thanked him before taking a sip.

"I have to admit this is an odd scenerio for me: being the damsel in distress. I usually prefer handling things on my own," Mary admitted. As thankful as she was to Bobby was interveining, she was also a little embarassed. She didn't want Detective Goren's first impression of her to be that of a helpless female in dire need of a man's assistance.

"Mary, I think "damsel in distress" is the last description that would be applied to you. You went toe to toe with Mike and if I hadn't intervined when I did, you would have taken him on physically as well. You didn't seek out my assistant: even when I did enter the equation, you continued to spar with him, putt him in his place. You have never been a hand wringer and you never will be."

"Well, thank you for those kind words, Bobby," Mary said. "I may not be a damsel, but I did enjoy watching you smash Mike's head into the bar. I'm not sure I would have been able to do that, so it was a beautiful sight to behold. This is much more fun than sitting at the bar alone watching my cousin and best friend gyrate against strange men."

"I gather you are more comfortable at home, curled up on the sofa with a book or working well into the evening."

"Detective Goren, have you been stalking me?" Mary half joked, wondering how he was able to know so much about her.

"I studied profiling before I became a cop, so I'm good at sizing people up."

"Sizing me up was probably faster than saying that sentence," Mary joked, referring to her petite frame.

"You and your friends may jest about your petite frame, but you don't mind your small stature. You're practical and impatient, so you appreciate the fact that you are able to buy clothing off the rack as opposed to having it tailored or custom made, which is what you would have to do if you were more statuesqe."

Mary looked at him with bewilderment, so Bobby continued. "The simpleness of your outfit suggests fashion isn't a priority, but the detailing on your clothing shows your attention to detail and your appreciation for quality. You're only 5'2, but you prefer flats over heels for comfort and out of concern for your health, since you are not the type of woman to cause damage or discomfort to your feet for fashion. You ordered a drink but merely sipped at it, indicating you want to fit in, but maintain control of your behavior and stay alert to your surroundings. You don't like to dance and you're uncomfortable in crowds, which is an indication of clausterphobia, and the careful way in which you watch your friend and cousin demonstrates the protectiveness you feel for them.

You are obviously a take charge person, so you are most likely the oldest in the group, as well as the firstborn in your family. You were able to divide your attention equally among the three ladies, so you probably have a large family and your ability to bond so well with those women indicates you most likely have sisters. Your family obviously means a great deal to you, since that charm bracelet you're wearing was a gift from a family member," he said, pointing to the white gold bracelet she wore on her left wrist, from which several charms hung. "it's high quality, so it was most likely given to you by your mother.

You have three "big sister" charms on your bracelet and the stones indicate they were born in June, August, and November. Since you like to keep things in their precise order, the way in which they are hung from your bracelet tells me they are in order of age. You don't have a "little sister" charm, so that proves you are in fact the oldest. You have a cat charm hanging from your bracelet, so obviously you have a pet, and the computer charm shows you work in the computer industry, most likely as a programmer or software designer.

I know your father is Stephen Mayfield, who is co CEO of Mayfield-McCavern Incorporated, and as Stephen's firstborn you feel compelled to push yourself, proving your worth not only to your father, but to yourself. You don't want to be seen as the spoiled CEO's daughter who was handed a pushy office job, so you stay up until the wee hours of the morning working on your latest project. I can tell you're not getting adaquet sleep due to the palor of your face and the dark circles under your eyes."

"That was quite...impressive, Detective," Mary said, looking stunned. She was caught between feeling impressed and wanting to enroll in the Witness Protective Program. "I know profilers are trained to study people, but you're almost venturing into psycic/secret stalker territory. You haven't been following me and hiding in my bushes have you?"

"I'm just very good at my job," Bobby said, smiling sheepishly at her. He decided against telling her he had been studying her for a while, since he didn't want to unnerve her further.

Before Mary could respond, Terra, Beth, and their new male friends walked over to Mary and Bobby. Mary took one look at the girls and knew what they were going to say next.

"Mary...Dave and Chris want us to hang out with them at their place. You don't mind going home alone do you?" Terra asked, giggling as Dave began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Will you tell Stace that we left?" Beth asked, blushing and shrieking with laughter as Chris's hands moved into the top of her dress, cupping her breasts.

"I'm fine, ladies, go forth and reep the benefits of your singular, sordid evening of passionate lovemaking with intoxicated strangers," Mary said, waving them away with her hands.

Bobby said nothing, since his silent profiling of the men showed that despite their wayward behavior, they were not dangerous. The worst thing that would happen to Mary's female companions was a hang over, and perhaps post coital regret, but he didn't sense any danger from these men. Mary, Beth, and Terra said their goodbyes and Mary watched as they left the restaurant with their booty calls. She looked over at Bobby and gave him a shy smile.

"I should get going as well," she said. "I have an early morning tomorrow and my day is going to be nonstop, so I should probably go home and get some sleep."

"I'll take you home," Bobby said.

"Detective Goren..."

"Bobby, please, call me Bobby."

"Alright...Bobby. Bobby, that is a kind offer, but totally unnecessary. I don't live far from here and I'm sure Mike is long gone by now."

"I'm sure he is too, but I would still feel better if I escorted you home. It's late and it isn't safe for a long woman to walk the streets of this city alone."

Mary raised an eyebrow, not liking that he thought she couldn't handle a fifteen minute cab ride alone, but truthfully, she did appreciate his offer. She was embarassed to admit it, but despite being almost thirty years old, she was still afraid of the dark. When she did go home alone, there was always a slight pit in the bottom of her stomach until she was safely locked inside her apartment. Under normal circumstances she would never allow a man she just met to take her home, but since Bobby was a police officer, she felt safe.

"Alright Bobby, you can take me home, but let me say goodbye to Stacee first."

"Alright," Bobby agreed.

He waited patiently for Mary as she slipped into the kitchen to say her goodbyes. Mary hadn't wanted to go into details yet, so she was glad when Stacee waved her off, too busy to chat. Mary returned to Bobby's side and they walked towards the door, which he politely held open for her. She expected he would hail a cab, which was customary for those in the city, but instead he suggested they walk home. Mary was taken by surprise, but agreed.

"It's such a beautiful evening so I thought the fresh air would do us some good," Bobby said. The truth was, he wanted to make absolutely certain Mary and her friends would be safe that evening and he felt patrolling the street on foot was his best option.

"Are you always this solicitious of strange women you meet in bars or are you just walking me home out of a sense of duty, detective?"

"I do want to ensure your safety, Mary," Bobby admitted. "I protect and serve the public all day, so it's difficult to shut that off just because I'm off the clock. And for the record, I don't think you're strange...yet. You aren't a lifelong resident of the city, so there's a good chance you are immune to the quirks that inhibit the occupants of the city that never sleeps."

"How did your voodoo magical profiling powers deduce I haven't lived in the city my entire life?" Mary asked.

"You are a practical woman, so I know you see the merits of profiling and are just calling it "voodoo" to mess with me," Bobby began. "when you're not screaming at your cousin's estranged husband, you have a quietness, a softness, about you. I know you love the city, but you still grapple with the sheer volumn of people and crave your own space. You were raised in the suburbs, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was six when Dad and I moved to Scarsdale. I was born in North Carolina, but Dad and I moved to Washington soon after. After spending a year in Kentucky, we lived in Colorado for three years before moving to New York."

"Your father was a Green Beret?" Bobby said, rather than asked. There were five Green Beret groups throughout the word and they were stationed in North Carolina, Washington, Kentucky, and Colorado.

"Yes. He joined the army after high school and after he completed his college education he decided to train for the Green Berets. He was an Intelligence and Operations Sergeant and then a Warrent Officer. When he retired, however, he had reached the rank of brigadier general. Terra's dad was a brigadier general as well, so that's how our families became so close. In fact, Terra's mom Linda would look after me when he and Uncle Mark were stationed oversees."

"Do you live around here?" she asked, wanting to talk about something other than herself.

"I live in Brooklyn," Bobby replied.

It was at that moment that they arrived at Mary's apartment building. It was a large, impressive sight that Bobby quietly took in as they walked up to the door. Given the fact that they were on Upper East Side, he was surprised there wasn't a doorman waiting to let them in. He stood beside her, watching their surroundings as Mary unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Your building doesn't have a doorman?" Bobby asked as they walked the two flights of stairs to her apartment.

"We do, but he's only here until eight o'clock. After that residents let themselves in with keys or have rooommates buzz them in."

"I see," Bobby said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Well, thank you for walking me home, detective. I can rest easy tonight knowing there are law enforcement offers like you keeping our streets safe."

"It was my pleasure, Mary," he replied. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, presenting Mary with his business card.

"If you have anymore run ins with your wayward, estranged cousin-in-law, please don't hesitate to give me a call," he said.

"I will do that. Thank you," Mary said.

After wishing each other a safe and pleasant evening, Mary opened her door and stepped inside her apartment, all under Bobby's watchful gaze. Once he was assured of her safety, he turned around and exited the building, beginning his journey back to his car so he too could go home for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3 Field Trip

Chapter Three-Field Trip

It was around ten o'clock the night morning and Mary's day had begun with an event to which she had looked forward with great anticipation. Her little sister was a girl scout and she was accompanying her and the troop on a field trip. Mary's mother, Carolyn, usually went with the troop on their outings, but she had work she needed to catch up on, so she asked Mary if she would go in her sted, and Mary eagerly agreed. She had gone on several of her sister's girls scout outings, so she was familiar with the other children and other adults involved. Their day began at eight o'clock, when all the little girls met at the Mayfield house for breakfast. After everyone had eaten, they boarded a bus they rented for the day and headed into the city. Mary was sitting next to her little sister, watching fondly as the little girl eagerly conversed with her friends.

Jasmine Beatrice Mayfield, or JB as she was affectionately called, was seven and a half, turning eight in November. A Veteran's Day baby, she was the bookend of the Mayfield clan, a happy surprise for her parents. She was a slender little girl at just under four feet in height. At the rate she grew, Mary wouldn't be surprised if the child was taller than her by Christmas, which was a real possibility given the impressive heights possessed by both parents. Jasmine had straight, shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes, and fair skin with a dusting of freckles across her nose. She had a heart shaped face, a chin cleft, and deep-set simples on both cheeks.

Mary watched as her sister engaged in animated conversation with her friends Lily, Sophie, and Chloe, talking with her hands as much as her mouth. Mary twitched her lips in amusement as all four girls gabbled and giggled, trying to see who could talk over whom. She liked to talk as much as anyone when she was with her loved ones, but Mary firmly believed that chatter-queen gene rested squarely with this pint sized cutie. Jasmine suddenly looked over at her sister, as if suddenly realizing her presence.

"Sissy, aren't you just soooooo excited about our field trip?" Jasmine asked, her dark eyes dancing with anticipation.

"I am very excited, jellybean," Mary replied, gently stroking the child's siky smooth locks. "I love spending time with you."

"I have been wanting to come here *forever*! When Sophie's mommy Miss Karen asked where we wanted to go for our next field trip, I raised my hand and said we absolutely *had* to come here! I have wanted to see this place my entire life!"

Mary let out a soft giggle at Jasmine's last sentence, loving how much emphasis a seven and a half year old could put into her voice. "I'm glad Miss Karen agreed to this. Did you thank her for arranging this exciting field trip?"

"Yup! And after I thanked her she said you're welcome and thanked me for my cool idea and then..."

"We're here ladies!" Miss Karen announced from the front of the bus as they parked at the destination.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" all ten of the little girls cheered, the high pitched shrieks causing a slightly ringing in the ears of the adults.

The bus driver opened the doors and everyone exited the bus. The children stood against the bus as Miss Karen looked at her attendance sheet and performed roll call.

"Alright ladies, you know the drill: when I say your name I want you to answer, okay? Hannah Smith?"

"Here!" called Hannah, an adorable seven year old red haired, green eyed girl who was quite good at looking sweet and innocent. She was also quite good at providing evidence to the contrary.

"Rebekkah Harris?"

"Here!" called the eight year old blonde, who promptly whispered something in Hannah's ear' causing both girls to erupt in giggles.

"Girls, please don't speak until after attendance is taken," Karen said, checking off both girls as she continued down the list.

"Leah Anderson?"

"Here!"

"I'm here, Mommy!" Sophie called out, trying to be helpful.

"Thank you sweetie," Karen said, laughing as she checked her off.

"I wanna go inside now!" Lila whined.

"Yeah, me too!" Chloe added, her face in full-on pout mode as she folded her arms in front of her.

"We're boooooooooooored!" Grace and Natalie Goldenberg called out. They were seven year old twins with little tolorance for things they didn't consider enjoyable.

"I'm *hot*!" eight year old Polly Nichols added dramatically.

"Everyone is here, Karen," Mary said, sympathizing with the girls' whining. It was quite warm outside and she was eager to go inside and bask in the air conditioning.

"Alright, let's gather in a single file line and go inside," Karen said, taking her place at the front of the line.

"Sissy, stand next to me!" Jasmine ordered Mary, who readily complied.

Other than Mary and Karen, there were three other adults present: Grace and Natalia's mother, Chloe's grandmother, and Polly's aunt Daisy. The ladies entered the door and the girls looked around with quiet fascination. They were standing in the entrance of the NYPD, a place that held such affinity for young Jasmine because her current obsession was with law enforcement. A police officer was coming to her school once a week for the DARE program and she thought that was the coolest thing ever: almost as cool as Santa. Jasmine's parents had taken her to the local precinct in Scarsdale, but she wanted to see "the real thing."

Much to the Mayfields' amusement, the little girl was quite taken with cop-lated shows, such as Cops and Police women of Broward County. Mary almost died laughing when the little girl tried playing the theme song from cops on her piano. Captain Joseph Hannah walked over and greeted the group warmly.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Captain Joseph Hannah..."

"Hey...your name is Hannah and *her* name is Hannah!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly, her head moving from the Captain's direction to that of her friend's.

"Wow, you are an observant little girl," Captain Hannah said, kneeling down so he could talk to her. "what is your name?"

"Jasmine Mayfield...and this is my sister Mary Mayfield. She's old so people think she is my mommy, but she's really my sister. My mommy is at work and she is much, much, _much _older than Mary. I think she's as old as you."

The adults couldn't help but laugh, the women's faces turning quite red. Mary's face was the reddest of all, but she managed to pull it together when the captain extended his hand to her.

"Hello, Mary, it's a pleasure to meet you. I bet this little one really keeps you on your toes."

"Yes she does captain. I have two other sisters, and she is quite good at remaining the center of our attention."

"That doesn't surprise me," Captain Hannah said, looking down at Jasmine with amusement. "Jasmine, how would you and your friends like to be honorary police officers?"

Jasmine nodded eagerly, so the captain reached into his pocket and pulled out plastic gold police badges, one for each girl and each one inscribed with the name of its owner. Jasmine looked so delighted with hers Mary knew it would be a long, long time before she agreed to take it off. The captain led everyone into the station and the adults followed behind the children, remaining silent as the girls, mostly Jasmine, fired off mass amounts of questions.


	4. Chapter 4 Cops

Chapter Four-Cops

As Captain Hannah entertained his new little fan club, Detective Goren was going through case files. Bobby and Alex were investigating a string of armed robberies in the city and so far they kept running into dead ends. Their first suspect was Paul Young, a thirty year recent parolee, who spent six years in jail for an armed robbery charge, but he had an air tight alibi for week when the robberies started: the afternoon the first robbery took place was when Paul returned home in time to catch his girlfriend cheating on him, so to show his annoyance he shoved the other man's head through the window. Needless to say, he was escorted back to prison for an extended stay.

"Do you have anything?" Bobby asked Alex.

"Maybe," Alex replied, looking up from her files. "it appears that on the day of the robberies, a hot dog stand run by Lenny Rey was always stationed one block over. It just so happens Calvin's Catering was doing business within a block of the robberies as well."

"I am suddenly feeling quite hungry, how about you?" Bobby asked, grabbing his brown notebook as he stood up.

"I'm positively famished. Who doesn't love hotdogs at 11am?"

Bobby cracked a smile and they started walking for the elevators. Bobby pressed the down button and the twosome continued their chat while they waited.

"So how was your night out? Was _Stacee's _'downtown with a Park Ave touch' just like the entertainment section described?"

"It was nice. I didn't see the dining rooms, but the first floor was quite...entertaining."

Alex looked intrigued, so Bobby continued. He told her about Mary, their alteration with Mike, and their chat as he walked her home. When Bobby finished, Alex simply stared at him, shaking her head as a wry smile came to her face.

"What?" he asked, looking uncharacteristically baffled.

"My dear sweet Billy met an uptown gal. I guess I just never fancied you the 'silk-stocking' type."

"Whoa, whoa, now hold on a minute, Alex. I didn't 'pick her up'. I didn't 'go home' with her last night, okay? I simply defended her from her estranged cousin-in-law and walked her home to ensure her safety. I was concerned about her safety, that's it."

"Bobby, if this girl was really _that _concerned about walking home alone, she would have waited for her cousin to get off work, and from what you're telling me, this girl didn't exactly need your assistance. I have a feeling that the only thing you really saved that night was a glass or beer bottle being broken over that jerk's head."

"Mary was quite a pistol," Bobby admitted. "but what happened last night was a one time thing. She was a nice girl, but for Heaven's sake, she's young enough to be my daughter. She's couldn't have been older than twenty-eight, twenty-nine at the very most. Even if I was emotionally ready to handle a...romantic relationship, I wouldn't pursue someone that young."

"My, my, thou doth protest too much," Alex said, raising an eyebrow. "All I did was mention how independant and take charge this woman seems to be: _you _are the one who brought up romance."

Before Bobby could respond, another elevator opened and Captain Hannah stepped out, along with a group of women and young girls. Alex and Bobby watched as the Captain spoke, looking right in his element as the girls asked him questions. One little girl in particular seemed to have captured his attentions: her dark brown eyes were glimmering with excitment and her little hands moved as fast as her mouth as she spouted off questions and comments. Her lively spirit and ability to become center of attention was very familiar to Bobby and it brought a smile to his face. Alex noticed that smile and rewarded Bobby with raised eyebrows.

Bobby didn't say anything to Alex, focusing instead on their new guests. He was shocked to see one of those guests was none other than Mary Mayfield, his non-distress damsel from the night before. She was holding hands with a blonde and red headed girl and standing behind the bubbly brunette, looking at her with love and pride. Bobby quickly deduced that the girl was Mary's youngest sister, the November sibling. Captain Hannah noticed the detectives and led the group towards them. The dark haired girl looked at them with interest, especially Alex.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to two of our best detectives," Captain Hannah said to the girls. "Detective Eames and Detective Goren," he continued, indicating who was who, "are very special officers. They catch the worst of the worst bad guys and keep our city safe."

"Are detectives better than regular police officers?" Jasmine asked.

"All forms of law enforcement are important, Officer Jasmine," Captain Hannah said, iliciting a happy grin from the child. "but detectives are a special type of officer. They had to work long and hard to get here and they are the ones we turn to when we have really, really hard cases. They work for the Major Case Squad, which is the top unit of the police force. You have to be really, really smart to work here."

"Cool..." Jasmine said, looking impressed.

"Officer Jasmine, would you like to come with me and see what a *real* detective's desk looks like?" Alex asked.

Jasmine nodded vigorously and Alex took her hand, leading her to her desk. The other adults and children scattered, leaving Mary alone with Bobby. She smiled shyly at him, having never expected to see him again

"Out of all the precincts in the city I had to walk into yours," Mary said.

"Hello, Mary, it's nice seeing you again," Bobby said, looking as surprised as Mary. "how are you? I trust Mr. Alden hasn't disturbed you again?"

"He hasn't yet, but give him time. He will spend a few weeks trying to persuade Stacee to come back, so he will be slightly less irritating than usual. I'm ready for him, though: I've had eight years of practice."

"Well...if you need anything..."

"I have your card," Mary said, walking towards Eames's and Goren's desk, where Alex was showing Jasmine its contents.

"And what about your cousin and friend? Did they make it home safely?"

"I was asleep when they finally came home, but Beth called me from work and I saw Terra before I left this morning. Chris and David were nice enough, but surprisingly, a one night stand isn't the basis for a life long relationship."

"That isn't always the case. Sex stimulates the release of oxytocin and vasopressin, which are chemicals that make sexual partners have monogamous feelings towards one another," Bobby replied.

"The only true objects of Terra and Beth's long term commitment are their businesses," Mary replied. "they are both work-a-holics and to be perfectly honest, if Beth really desired a long term relationship, she would stop picking up drunken pigs at bars."

"Not every man in a bar is a lecherous cretin with a one track mind."

"Nor are they detectives trying to save the world from said cretins."

Bobby cracked a smile and they rejoined the group. By this point Alex and Jasmine were with them as well and Alex listened patiently as Jasmine continued jabbering. Captain Hannah continued the tour until they ended up in the holding cell, which was surprisingly empty. As everyone gathered around, the captain stood by the door and continued talking.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Captain Hannah asked. Jasmine's hand shot in the air, so he called on her.

"It's a jail cell-that's where you put bad guys!" she said.

"That's right-very good Officer Jasmine," Captain Hannah replied, smiling warmly at her. "now, I know there are no bad guys in this room, but would you like to walk into the cell and look around?"

The girls walked into the cell and looked around, talking amongst themselves as they took in the simple surroundings. Some of the girls were sitting on the bed and others were walking around, touching the bars, looking up at the window, and just getting a sense of what life behind bars would be like.

"I like my room at home better." Sophie commented. "if I ever had to live in jail I would want to bring my Hello Kitty stuff with me."

"I would want to bring my puppy," Lily added.

"Puppies aren't allowed in jail," Jasmine said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked. "you've never lived in jail before!"

"No, but puppies have to go outside to go potty and play and you're not allowed outside if you're in jail," Jasmine asked.

"How do you know so much about jail?" Alex asked.

"I watch "Cops" and "'Police women of Broward County,'" Jasmine replied. "I looooove 'Cops'-the theme song is the best part!"

The adults in the room couldn't help but laugh at Jasmine, finding her precocious nature adorable and entertaining.

"Do you want to be a police officer when you grow up?" Alex asked her.

"Well, I don't know," Jasmine said, as if giving Alex's question careful consideration. "see, I really love dancing and want to be a dancer when I grow up, but this is fun too, so maybe I can be a cop *and* and a dancer."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," said Alex.

"How would you like to watch someone getting arrested?" Captain Hannah asked.

"Ohhh, do we get to go in the police car with you and watch you arrest bad guys?" Jasmine asked, looking thrilled at the prospect.

"No, not exactly," Captain Hannah said with a chuckle. "I was thinking we could arrest someone here-would you like that?"

All of the little girls nodded eagerly and suddenly Jasmine was hit with a stroke of genius. "Arrest my sister!" she shrieked.

The other little girls nodded and squeeled in agreement and suddenly Mary found herself the center of attention, which made her a little uneasy. She felt her cheeks turning rosey as the captain looked at her.

"What do you say, Mary? Would you like to volunteer to be our prisoner?" he asked.

"Say yes, Sissy, say yes!" Jasmine pleaded.

"Oh, alright," Mary replied, unable to resist her sister's big brown eyes.

"Yaay!" Jasmine squeeled, delighted as Mary stepped forward and walked towards Alex, with whom she shared a little smile. Mary turned around and placed her hands behind her back and Alex took her handcuffs out of her pocket. As she gently placed the cuffs on Mary's wrists, Jasmine shook her head vigorously.

"No no no, you're doing it wrong!" she said, stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

Alex and Mary exchanged glances, doing their best to keep from bursting into laughter. As Mary bit her bottom lip, Alex addressed the little girl.

"Well, what is the correct way to arrest a suspect, Officer Jasmine?" she asked.

"You have to pull out your gun and yell 'get on the ground punk!'" Jasmine instructed, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. "and then you have to shove her onto the ground, slap the cuffs on her, and throw her into jail! Well, it's supposed to be your car, but your car isn't here, so you have to throw her in the cell."

"Wow, that was very...detailed," Alex said, raising her eyebrows. "you really do watch 'Cops.'"

"Yup, I *loooooove* that show!"

"I can tell," Alex said. "I don't think Captain Hannah would want me to slam your sister into the ground, so would it be okay if I leaned her against the desk instead?"

"Alright," Jasmine agreed.

The little girl watched as Alex pushed Mary against the desk, making it look as real as possible without actually hurting her. She slapped the cuffs on Mary's delicate wrists and moved her towards the cell, pushing her inside.

"Keep her locked up forever!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Forever? You want me in jail forever?" Mary said in mock horror. "but what about this weekend? We're celebrating the fourth of July and you can't chase me with sparklers if I'm in jail."

"Oh," Jasmine said, not having thought of that before. "...well in that case you can go free, but only if you make sandcastles with me too!"

"It's a deal, officer," Mary replied.

Jasmine nodded to Alex, who opened the cell and removed the cuffs from Mary's wrists.

"Are you alright, Mary? I hope I wasn't too rough."

"If it was up to my sister I would be eating cement right about now, so you were just fine."

It was a short time later and everyone was gathered in the lunch room, enjoying refreshments. Mary was sitting with Jasmine, who was munching on an oatmeal raisin cookie and drinking pink lemonade. Mary was munching on a cookie as well when Alex approached her, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Mary and sat beside her.

"I hope you likes yours with sugar," Alex said.

"Yes, thank you," Mary replied before taking a sip. Truthfully she didn't like coffee very much, but she wanted to be polite and knew Alex was just trying to break the ice with her.

"How does it feel to be back on the outside?" Alex teased.

"Strange, I don't know how I'll ever re adjust to life on the outside ever again," Mary said wryly.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Leah exclaimed, running up to them. "Captain Hannah is going to fingerprint us and take our mugshots! Wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Jasmine exclaimed, shoving the rest of her cookie in her mouth and finishing the rest of her lemonade before she ran off to join her friends.

"Jasmine, slow down and chew!" Mary called after her, but to no avail.

"She is quite the pistol," Alex said as they watched her turn the corner. "do you have any other siblings?"

"I have two more sisters: Allyson, who just turned twenty-two and graduated college, and Diana, who turns sixteen in August."

"Wow, there's quite an age difference between the four of you. How old is Jasmine, seven, eight?"

"She turns eight in November. Diana, Allyson, and I keep teasing Mom about being overdue for the next one, but somehow I don't think that's going to happen."

"I think that's a good guess."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have a brother, Jack, and sister, Elizabeth, and they would both hurt me if I revealed their ages."

Mary laughed and they spoke until it was time for the fieldtrip to end. As the group walked towards the elevator, Mary noticed Bobby, who was hard at work at his desk. He hadn't stayed long during refreshment time, stating he had a ton of work to catch up on. As she walked by, Alex slipped beside Bobby, giving him a smack on the arm.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" Bobby asked, wondering why his partner was assaulting him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Mary?"

Bobby looked at his partner and quickly summized it would be easier to acquiese to her demands than challenge them. He rose from his seat and walked towards Mary, who was giving her sister a piggy back ride. Jasmine was tired after her fulled filled day and wanted some time off her feet. Jasmine had her arms wrapped around Mary's shoulder and had a gift bag clutched in her hands. After thanking the girls for coming, Captain Hannah gave each of them a gift bag full of goodies, including holders for their badges, notebooks, pens, and handcuffs.

"Hey Bobby," Mary said.

"Hey," he said, giving Jasmine a smile before turning his attention back to the oldest Mayfield sister. "I hope you had fun today."

"We had the best day *ever*!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I wanna come here everyday! Sissy, get arrested for real so we can come back!"

"I'll see what I can do," Mary said, her eyes shifting back to her sister before she focused again on Bobby.

"I think it's safe to assume a good time was had by all," she said.

"It was good seeing you again," Bobby said, not quite sure what he was supposed to say.

"Yes, I enjoyed seeing you as well, Bobby. This was quite a coincidence."

"Yes, yes it was," Bobby said, not really knowing what to say.

"Did you know the Fouth of July is in three days?" Jasmine said to Bobby.

"Yes I did," he said to her. "what are you doing for the holiday, besides chasing your sister with sparklers?"

"Me and mommy and daddy and sissy and Allyson and Diana and Terra and Beth and Stacee and Brenden and Uncle Mark and Aunt Linda and grandma and Uncle Bill and Aunt Grace and Aunt Sam and Uncle George are going to our vacation house!" she exclaimed, her body twitching with excited anticipation. "it's really pretty and right on the beach!" Suddenly, inspiration hit her. "why don't you come with us?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows and Mary bursts out laughing. "That was very kind of you to invite Detective Goren, but he might already have plans."

"I'm afraid your sister was right, Jasmine, but thank you very much for the kind invite. I appreciate it."

"What *are* you doing for the Fourth of July?" Jasmine asked.

Truthfully Bobby wasn't doing anything for the holidays, but he didn't want to share that bit of information with Jasmine. "I'm staying close to home," he said honestly.

"Are you gonna watch fireworks?" she asked.

"I'm sure I will," he said, since he was able to watch fireworks from his balcony.

"Will Detective Alex come over? I like her!"

"I like her, too. Alex is very nice," Bobby said. "but she's spending the holidays with her family."

"Does she have kids?"

"No, but she does have neices and nephews."

"Well, this has been fun, but we need to get going, Jelly Bean. Our group is ready to leave and I'm sure Detectives Eames and Goren are very busy."

"Oh, okay. Bye! Thank you!"

"Goodbye," Bobby said, giving them a wave as they walked off to rejoin their group and step onto the elevator.

"Oh, Detectives Alex and Bobby!" Jasmine called out.

Bobby and Alex looked up as Jasmine continued to shout across the room. "If you're not busy next week, come to Stacee's party! It's gonna be really, really cool!"

"Okay, Jasmine," Alex said, laughter bubbling from her lips as she waved to the little girl. In fact, everyone had a long, wonderful chuckle as the Mayfield sisters disappeared onto the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5 Catching Up

Chapter Five-Catching Up

It was the next day and Mary was in absolute bliss. She was at her family's vacation home in East Hampton for Fourth of July weekend, ready to relax and enjoy the holiday. In order to make life easier, she decided to spend the night at her family's primary residence in Scarsdale, so she could leave at the same time as her parents and youngest sisters. Mary preferred using her own vehicle, since the only driving style she liked was her own, but Jasmine insisted she ride in the car with them, so she agreed. The rest of the guests arrived at different times, but everyone for sure would be there by early afternoon.

Stacee drove up to the house last night, wanting to get as far away from the city as possible so she could unwind. Stacee's parents, Samantha and George, as well as Beth's parents, William and Grace, drove in that evening as well. Terra and Beth rode together in Terra's car early that morning, as did Terra's parents Mark and Linda. Allyson and Brenden, her boyfriend of two years, were driving in sometime that morning. For now, Mary was enjoying some alone time, tucked away in her own special hiding place.

The Mayfield's vacation home was on a lake, so it was surrounded by wooded area, and there was a particular spot on the property that Mary loved. It was an elevated piece of land, surrounded by trees and boulders placed in various, convenient spots. A tree had fallen over many, many years ago, so the collapsed log added even more privacy. The ground beneath was smooth and sandy, so Mary would sit down with her back against one of the boulders, spending hours reading or writing in her journal. Others knew about this spot, but Mary was the only one who used it, since they knew how important it was to her to have her own sanctuary.

Mary was absorbed in a book, lost in her own little world when she thought she heard someone calling her name. She lifted her head and looked over the log, where she thought she heard the voice calling her. She smiled when she saw her sister Allyson, rowing a canoe on the lake. Allyson was Mary's twenty-two year old sister, the recent college grad and birthday girl. Mary and Allyson saw each other constantly, but it was still a treat whenever they saw each other.

Allyson was about 5'10 with straight, sandy blonde hair falling below her shoulders and medium, almond shaped blue eyes. Her skin was always sun kissed, due to her love of the outdoors, and her body was trim and athletic. She had a roman nose, full lips, and heart shaped face. She was a born athlete, loving all types of sports, especially golf, tennis, and anything water related. In fact, her golf prowess was such that it earned her a college scholarship.

Allyson graduated college two weeks prior from NYU with a BA in journalism. Given her gregarious nature and natural beauty, the camera loved her and she was a natural. She was currently working part-time jobs, trying to find the right fit and use of her talents. She also didn't want to take on anything to momentous since she was returning to college in the fall for her MA. She worked three days a week at a small news station, handling mostly the sports announcements, and evenings at a radio station.

"Mary, Mary, where are you?" she called, looking around. She was wearing a blue tank top, white sports, and sunglasses.

"I'm right here!" Mary called, setting her book on the ground so she could rise up on her knees and wave her arms, attracting her sister's attention.

She was wearing a pale yellow tank top and khaki shorts. Her hair was thrown into a ponytail and sunglasses were placed firmly on her face. She had worn burgundy knotted looped sandals on her walk, but they were laying next to her hobo bag. She stood up, wiped the sand off her bottom, and placed her book safely in her bag. She decided not to wear her shoes and placed them in the bag as well.

She walked to the trail that led towards the lake and began the short journey to the water's edge. By the time she arrived, Allyson was already waiting for her at the shore. Mary climbed into the canoe and set her bag down.

"Hey, sis, what time did you and B get here?" Mary asked.

"About half an hour ago," Allyson said, taking of sip from the massive water bottle she had with her. She handed another one to Mary, who also took a sip.

"How was traffic? We left early this morning so it wasn't too bad."

"Brenden and I did get stuck in a little bit of traffic, but it wasn't too bad. We got a later start today than we would have liked, but the delay wasn't as bad as I would have expected. I mean yeah, an added hour does suck, but it could have been worse."

"Why did you and Brenden get such a late start? Did you two, umm, lose track of time?" Mary asked with a naughty smile.

"No, so get your mind out of the gutter!" Allyson said with a laugh.

Mary smiled bashfully as Allyson explained. "After I got out of work last night, a bunch of us went to _Logan's _for a new drinks."

"You went to an establishment that wasn't _Stacee's_? Egads, what will our cousin think?" Mary asked with mock horror.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt me."

Both sisters laughed and Allyson took another drink of water. "So what's new with you, sis? How did it go with Jazz's field trip? Anything else exciting going on?"

"Umm, well...something interesting did happen actually."

Allyson raised her eyebrows and Mary told her about Stacee leaving Mike, their violtale confrontation, meeting Bobby, and the fieldtrip. Allyson remained silently, nodding her head as she drank more water.

"Damn girl, you *have* been busy. Do you think this is the last you'll hear from Mikey?"

"Not likely. The bastard is in war mode. He blames me for the demise of his marriage, so I'm sure there will be more friction between us."

"Are you sure the reason you two argue so much isn't because you secretly love him?"

"E...excuse me? Just what is it that you *have* in that bottle, missy? I assumed it was Evian, but now I'm convinved it's some sort of substance that eats away at the brains of otherwise intelligent women."

"Hey, I'm just saying opposites attractive and it's a well known fact that there is a fine love and hatred."

"Allyson, all I feel for Mike is hatred, repulsion, and a deep seeded regret I didn't push him off our roof when I had the chance."

"If all else fails, you could just call your new detective friend. I'm sorry Mary, I know you hate other people taking care of you, but you have to admit what he did was kinda sexy."

"He was just doing his job, Allie. He's a police officer so he feels honor bound to keep everyone safe, even if he is off the clock."

"There is doing your job, and then there's...look, I don't have a witty turn of phrase to describe what he did, but he wasn't obligated to walk you home, nor did you have to go with him. You could have waited until Stacee was finished for the evening. He walked you home because he *wanted* to and you agreed because you liked him wanting you."

"Allie cat, I think you need to stop reading those cheesy, five dollar romance novels you find on clearance racks. Officer Goren seems perfectly nice, but there were no sparks between us. He was just being polite and to be perfectly honest, I was feeling a little spooked that night. I've always been afraid of the dark and wandering the streets alone has never been a favorite pasttime, but Mike did freak me out a little bit. I know he's ever seriously injured me in the past, but that's only because he was still married to Stacee and wanted her money. Now that she's left him, it's a whole different story."

"For what it's worth, Mar, I don't think Mike would actually cause you serious harm. I think he's a lot of talk with not much to back it up. If he was a real man he wouldn't need to fight with you to feel better about himself. No offense Mary, I know you think you're some sort of kick ass ninja, but you're only a few inches north of wearing a green fuzzy outfit and making toys in Santa's workshop or dancing next to the yellow brick road holding a giant lollypop. You're itty bitty, so the fact that Mike gets such a rush from sparring with you shows just how pathetic he is."

"I'm not disputing the fact he is pathetic. I'm just saying things are different now so I have to be on guard."

Before Allyson could respond, they heard their father's loud, booming voice calling them inside for lunch. Without a word, both women grabbed their set of oares and rowed back to shore.


	6. Chapter 6 Independence Day

Chapter Six-Independence Day

The days flew by and it was now the Fourth of July. The sun was starting to set and Bobby was preparing dinner. His weekend was pretty typical: he and Eames worked all weekend until cracking the case early Sunday morning. After solving the case, he went to his weekly therapy session with Dr. Gyson, which was an interesting experience as always. It was warm that night, so Bobby kept dinner simple by fixing himself a sandwich and potato salad he bought at the grocery store.

After grabbing a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator, he took his plate outside so he could eat on his balcony. He sat in a chair and tucked into his meal, thankful for a day off and some peace and quiet. It had been a chaotic weekend and as much as he loved his job, it was nice to have some time to himself. As he took a bite of his sandwich, he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. He reached inside the pocket of his shorts and answered.

"This is Goren."

"And this is Eames. It's so nice to meet you, Detective Goren. I have heard so much about you."

"And yet you still want to talk to me."

They both shared a laugh and Bobby continued talking. "How is your holiday? I hope the kids aren't running you too ragged."

"Are you kidding me? In comparison to tackling, shooting, fighting, and otherwise engaging with armed criminals, looking after young children is nothing."

Just then, Bobby heard a commotion in the background, to which Eames reacted. "Spencer, give that sparkler back to Aaron right now. I don't care if you are older, he had it first so give it back...Emily...Emily, you need to back up a little bit. Aunt Elizabeth is getting ready to light more fireworks and I don't want you to get hurt. Jenny and Derek, please be careful...put down the sticks...oh dammit! Guys, Seaver got off her leash and she's running into the street! Could someone get her please? Thank you Penny, but walk *nicely* with the puppy. Puppies don't like their collars pulled on."

"I think I should probably let you get back to your family. Happy Independence Day, Eames."

"You too, Goren. See you tomorrow."

Bobby hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He finished his meal and sat back in his chair, getting comfortable as fireworks exploded in the sky. He couldn't help but compare his holiday with his partner's: she was up to her eyeballs in relatives and the only companionship he'd had today was the cashier ringing up his groceries. Eames had been kind enough to invite him to spend the holidays with her and her family but Bobby demurred.

He knew how important family time was to Eames, especially time with Spencer, the little boy she carried for her sister. Eames had struggled for a while after Spencer's birth, caught between feeling elated for giving her sister the gift of motherhood and a sense of loss for knowing she would most likely never experience it herself. Bobby drank his beer, his thoughts wandering as he watched the fireworks.

As Bobby enjoyed relative quiet and solitude, Mary was surrounded by the ones she loved most. The weekend had been glorious: barbeques, swimming and various water sports, tennis, hours on the beach, wandering through town, and just spending time together. The night was warm and the water peaceful, so everyone was on the boat so they could watch the fireworks. Mary's mother prepared a beautiful meal for them to eat on deck and also brought sparklers and poppers onto the boat. Mary was standing with her father, who was steering the ship.

"This weekend went by so fast-too fast," Mary said.

"I agree with you, princess. This was a wonderful trip," Stephen agreed.

Stephen Mayfield was fifty-eight and standing at 6'8, had a rugged handsomeness that exuded from men that wore a uniform. After spending twenty years in the army, thirteen as a green beret, he retired and established a successful computer software company with Terra's father Mark. Stephen looked his age with a slightly weathered face and tinges of grey in his brown hair, but Mary thought he was handsome. His small, round, dark brown eyes missed nothing and when Stephen focused his steely gaze on someone, it was as if he could see through them. He had a wide nose and thin mouth, which could be set in a thoughtful frown or turned into a bright smile, depending on who he was with and his mood. Like Mary, he was most comfortable with loved ones and like her, his expression was usually neutral, deep in thought.

"Hey, Daddy, would you mind if I took over for a while?" Mary asked, nodding towards the wheel.

"I suppose so," Stephen said, feigning pain at the prospect of handing the reigns to Mary. "we're the only ship on the lake, so I don't have to worry about crashing or cutting anyone off

"You forgot about leaning out the window and making obscene gestures."

"My precious little girl would never do such things. My daughter is a kind, courteous person who behaves responsibly and puts other's needs above her own."

"Yes, that is true, but what does Jasmine have to do with this conversation?"

Stephen and Mary laughed and Stephen stepped aside so Mary could take over the wheel. He placed his captain's hat on her head and she held onto the wheel, her eyes focused forward. The evening was so peaceful and Mary felt so happy, calm, and relaxed. She adored being with her family, especially her father. They had always been close and seemed to grow closer everyday.

"Is something on your mind, princess? You have that far away look in your eyes."

"Oh, I'm fine, Daddy, really. You know me-I just get a tad pensive when I'm behind the wheel. I guess it's just inbedded in me now to tune out when I'm navigating something."

"You do have a tendency to get lost in your own world. As a kid you never needed a television or games to amuse yourself-all you needed was a journal and pen, or sometimes nothing at all. You coud sit alone for the longest time and seem perfectly content."

"Yes well, private time is a rare commodity in this family, Daddy. There's only what, a million of us?"

Stephen laughed and at that moment Jasmine raced towards them, holding sparklers in her hands.

"Sissy, Daddy, I have sparklers for you!" she exclaimed, handing one to each of them. None of them were lit of course, since her mother thought it was best for her to wait until the sparklers were delivered.

"Why thank you, peanut," Stephen said, bending down so he could take the sparkler from her. "I looove sparklers, but something seems to be missing from this one," he said, turning it around in his hands as if trying to figure out what the sparkler was lacking.

"The sparklers aren't lit, Daddy! You have to light them for them to be bright and shiny!" Jasmine said, giggling at her father's sillyness.

"You know what, Jasmine, I do believe you are correct. You are such a clever little girl," he said.

"Do you have a lighter, Dad, or do I need to get one from Mom?" Mary asked.

"That's alright, Mary, I think I have one in my pocket," he said, reaching inside. Sure enough, a lighter was indeed resting in the pocket of his shorts.

They walked onto the deck, where everyone was already gathered, waiting for the fireworks display. Mary's mother, Carolyn, and her sister Diana, walked towards them upon noticing their entrance. Carolyn was fifty-six, but still maintained a youthful glow thanks in large part to a healthy, active lifestyle. Like Mary and Allyson, she was an avid tennis player and loved water sports.

Standing at 5'11, she had shoulder length, wavy, cinnamon colored hair and small, wide set dark brown eyes. She had a fit, toned body with a slim waist and smal curves. Unlike Stephen, whose somber expression and large, powerful frame left others intimidated, Carolyn's appearance was warm and welcoming, her demenor motherly. She had a sweet smile and a twinkle in her eyes for everyone she met and always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't naive by any means and could hold her own if someone did something that wasn't to her liking, but she was considerably less intimidating than her husband. She knelt down and held her arms out to Jasmine, who ran towards her.

"Look, Mommy, I found Daddy and Sissy. They were steering the boat!" Jasmine said.

"Good job, little detective. I can always count on you to get the job done," Carolyn said, her voice as soft and soothing as her embrace.

"Jazz said we weren't allowed to light sparklers or use poppers until she found you," Carolyn said to her husband and oldest daughter, amusement sparkling her her eyes.

"That was very sweet of you to want to include us, peanut," Stephen said.

Carolyn stood up and walked towards her husband' wrapping her arm around his waist. He returned the gesture and held her close. "do you think anyone at work would notice if we didn't come back tomorrow?" Carolyn was a CPA and also worked as the company's office manager. She split her time between the office and working from home, since she also wanting to be on hand to participate in Diana and Jasmine's school functions.

"They may not notice me, but somehow I think the lack of a looming, almost seven foot shadow breathing down their necks might be noticed, as least in passing."

"I do not loom or breathe down anyone's neck. I am merely acting like a responsible, competent boss."

"Just like when you scare the crap out of my dates, you're not acting like a crazy, irrational psycho. You're just...acting like a responsible, competent father," said Diana.

"Right," Stephen said, amusement in his eyes. "and when you bring one of your baggy pants, multiple piercings and tattoo wearing, shunner of any kind of hygiene or long term goals male friends, you are not *really* under the belief that I will allow to leave the house with them. You are merely...trying to add some amusement to my day. You're bringing live theater into my home."

"Yup."

Diana was Mary's fifteen, almost sixteen year old sister and she was very different from Mary or Allyson. The older Mayfied girls were practical mind, wanting to focus on their careers and having fun within reason. Diana, on the otherhand, was a dynamo of fun energy, unpredictable and always entertaining. She was the girl who at eight years of age double pierced her own ears with a sewing needle, ice, and an apple because her father refused to let her get them done with her friends. Last month she gave herself a nose piercing, thinking her father wouldn't notice was quite surprised when he did.

Stephen banned the nose ring from his home, but acquiesed to his wife and allowed his daughter to keep her pink and indigo highlights. He hated them, but Carolyn forsaw WWIII in her future if she didn't mediate a compromise between her husband and daughter, so she said Diana could keep the hair style until the beginning of the school year. Diana and Jasmine attended a private, Catholic school with a strict dresscode, so thankfully Carolyn could blame the eventual parting of Diana's hightlights on the school and not take the heat herself.

Diana stood at 5'6 and was still growing. She had her mother's slim build and warm smile, but the mischief that glittered in her eyes was all her own. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that looked much more festive with her new highlights. She had an olive complexion like her mother, as well as small, round, wide set dark brown eyes. She had a round nose, thin lips, and heart shaped face.

"Daddy, I wanna light sparklers now!" Jasmine whined, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah Daddy, we wanna light sparklers now!" Diana said, mimicking her little sister.

Stephen chuckled and lit sparklers for Jasmine, Diana, and Mary. Once they were lit Jasmine took off and started running around the boat. Diana followed after her, as did Mary, after Stephen handed her the lighter and more sparklers. Stephen and Carolyn walked towards Mark and Linda as Mary and Diana decided to keep Jasmine in check. After the first set of sparklers went out, Jasmine insisted on lighting more. Mary lit three more and gave one to each of her sisters.

"Ohh, look at how pretty and sparkly they are!" Jasmine said, her eyes growing wide.

"They sure are," Diana agreed.

"I love sparklers! Wanna know what I like best about them?"

"Sure," Mary and Diana said in unison.

"I like...CHASING YOU!" Jasmine exclaimed, her little feet now fully moble as she charged at her sisters.

Being the good sisters they were, Mary and Diana obliged and ran in the opposite direction, adding dramatic shrieking for affect, and Jasmine's delight. As they ran around the ship, fireworks exploded in the sky, casting their own glow on the boat below.


	7. Chapter 7 Mary's Attack

Chapter Seven-Mary's Attack

It was a few days later and Mary, Terra, Beth, and Stacee were back at the apartment, hard at work. Since Stacee had moved in on such short notice, no provisions had been made for her arrival, so the ladies needed to rearrange some things to make more room for her. Their apartment had four bedrooms, and the fourth was made into a guest room, but the ladies wanted Stacee to have her own things so they were in the process of moving her items into the apartment and deciding what to do with what they had. They had quite a day ahead of them, so Terra, Beth, and Stacee were leaving their businesses in the hands of their employees so they could get everything done. Mary usually worked from home, so Stacee's move didn't have too much affect on her schedule.

The apartment was spacious with an open, flowing floor plan. The door opened into the foyer, which separated both sides of the apartment. One side of the apartment consisted of the living room, dining room, and kitchen and the other held the bedrooms. The study was in the middle and it was to the right of the entrace. The foyer was painted a peach/pink color and a chandelier hung from the white ceiling. The trim around the walls, doorways, and even the doors themselves were also painted white.

The ladies, primary Terra, decided not to have doors separating the foyer from the living room, so the only doors in the apartment led to the hallways closets, the study, and bedrooms. Artwork hung on the walls, as did two gold, electric candle light fixtures. Italian marble tile graced the floor, as did a rug with a pastel floral print. The furniture was Italian as well and consisted of a dark wood table bureau with armless chairs on either side, as well as two end tables. One end table was positioned between a closet and the study and held a marble statue and the other table was by the wall leading into the living room and that held a vase of fresh flowers.

The living room had light wood floors and several windows, including a balcony. There was a fireplace and the room was decorated in whites and creams, making the already spacious room seem even bigger. There was a cream and green rug between the fireplace and one of the two sofas, as well as over stuffed armchairs. The furniture was cream colored, as were most of the throw pillows, save for a few strategically placed for a pop of color.

There was a glass coffee table on the rug, on top of which were vanilla scented candles. Mary, Beth, and Terra each had a work station placed underneath a window, since being in focal point of the apartment and looking out of the window gave them inspiration. Mary had a wood desk by the corner window, since she preferred windows, and Beth had a desk in the opposite corner. Terra's work table was placed by the center window, since she liked being center of attention, and this position gave her more space to work on her jewelry. A flat screen was placed above a fireplace and there was a piano in the room as well, since all the girls knew how to play. Artwork was hung on each wall separating the windows from each other, finishing off the room and adding more touches of color.

The dining room flowed from the living room and truth be told, the ladies didn't use this room on a daily basis. They usually ate in the living room or kitchen, saving the dining room for holidays, special occassions, or even date nights. The wood floors in the dining room were of a darker finish than the one in the living room and the walls were painted french vanilla. There was a long glass table in the center of the room seating eight and a dark wood backless settee against the wall with a green cushion seat. There was a small matching end table in the corner with a lamp sitting on top. The lamp shade matched the settee's cushion and aso brought out the green in the multi colored curtains hanging from the window. There was a chandeliere hanging from the ceiling, a wooden china cabinet on the wall opposite the settee, and an armchair beside the china cabinet.

The kitchen also flowed from the living room and was the connecting space between the living room and dining room. The kitchen had all white walls, cabinets, and tile. There was a light fixture hanging from the ceiling and ample cabinet space. There was glass on the cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and marble countertops. There was a marble island in the center of the kitchen that also doubled as the ladies' primary dining quarters.

This room was a chef's paradise, so needless to say Beth spent a great deal of time in this room. Beth was also the driving force behind the design of this room, which was her main contribution to the creation of the apartment, besides her own bedroom of course. Terra did most of the work decorating the apartment, since she tackled the foyer, living room, and dining room. Mary had no flair for design, so she demurred to Terra's demands...er...desires.

The study was what the ladies called their "compromise room", since the three of them had had very different ideas as to what they wanted done to it. Terra wanted a cool, modern office with desks, computers, and lots of space for the three of them, but primarily her, to work and be inspired. Mary wanted the room transformed into a dark, warm, cozy library filled to the brim with books. Beth liked the idea of a game room, but didn't vocalize her desires as loudly as the other two. In the end, everyone ended up having something they wanted in the room.

There were bookshelves on each wall of the room and a desk in the corner with a desktop computer. There was also an entertainment center that included a Wii set and countless video games and cds. The ceiling was white and the floors a light wood with a pastel rug on the floor. There was also a couch, loveseat, and two armchairs in the room and in keeping with the theme of compromise, they were mix and match. Terra chose the couch, which was dark green with a dark grey, cranberry, and mahogany pattern, as well as the matching throw pillows.

Beth chose the french vanilla armchairs and sage throw pillow with red detail. Mary chose the loveseat which was a light caramel color, as well as the kelly green throw that was layed over the back. Terra chose the wall color, which was a forrest green that neither Mary or Beth really liked, but agreed to in order to make Terra happy. There was a fireplace, artwork, and cream and floral curtains hanging from the windows. There was also a dark wood coffee table in from of the fireplace with magazines carefully arranged on top. The ladies would also sit around this table and play cards, sitting either on the floor or using a pillow.

On the other side of the hall were the four bedrooms. Beth's room was the last door on the left, since it was directly across from the kitchen. She wanted to be as close to the kitchen as possible so she could test recipes and move freely from the kitchen to her room as needed. Terra's room was next, followed by Mary's. The guest room was in the corner and that was the room of interest for the four ladies in question. It was furnished simply with a standard bedroom set and the walls were painted the french vanilla color Terra loved so much.

The ladies wanted Stacee to feel at home, so they encouraged her to have the room painted and decorated to her liking. After some cajoling, Stacee finally decided on warm, red/cinnamon color for her walls, since she wanted her room to have a warm, romantic, sensual feeling. The foursome decided they wanted to do the work themselves, so they moved the furniture out of the room and started painting. Terra was easily the best painter in the group with her artistic background, so she was closely monitoring everyone's progress. Mary didn't mind doing the primer and painting the walls, but the trim was a bit of a nuisence.

She was a perfectionist, so she was continuously retouching her work and frustrating everyone with her pickiness. Terra decided she would be in charge of the trim, so Mary and the others could have peace of mind. The room looked a bit like a war zone with plastic covering the plush, oatmeal colored carpeting and drops of paints spilled on the covering. The carpet was still fairly new, so Stacee decided to keep it, stating it went well with the theme of her room.

Stacee's belongings were still in suitcases and moving boxes, since she had been far too busy to unpack. She had movers bring over her belongings during the weekend while she was on vacation, so she wouldn't have to deal with Mike and the drama he was sure to ensue. He had called extensively during her vacation, but she ignore his calls. She didn't want to cause more turmoil and she wanted her silence to confirm that their marriage was over once and for all. In fact, divorce papers had been served to Mike that Tuesday, so hopefully he would get the message and leave her alone.

Stacee had left her furniture behind, wanting nothing that reminded her of Mike to follow her into the apartment. The only items she brought were truly hers: clothing, jewelry, artwork, documents, knick knacks, etc. That week she and the girls had gone furniture shopping so she could select her new bedroom set. Her bedroom was the only room she needed to worry about, so the shopping trip was concluded fairly quickly. The store promised to deliver her new bedroom set by the end of the week. Until then she was sleeping on the couch, which she didn't mind too much.

"We have made so much progress. The room is coming together beautifully," Mary said, eyeing her handywork with appreciation.

"We're nowhere near finished yet, but yes, I do concede that we are making progress," Terra said. "I'm going to be so relieved when the primer is finally finished so we can start painting."

"We probably could have started painting sooner, but *someone* was being stubborn, controlling, and nit-picky," Mary said, giving Terra a pointed look.

"Well pardon me for wanting things done correctly," Terra said, giving her a look. "if you had it your way we would have just thrown the paint onto the wals directly from the cans. If you want something done right..."

"Do them your way," Beth answered. She was standing on a ladder in the center of the room, working on the ceiling.

"Do you *want* me to kick that ladder from under you?" Terra said, looking upward so she could glare at her other dear, sweet compadre.

"Ladies please, we are messy enough as it is with all this paint: let's not add blood splatter to the mix as well," Mary said.

"I appreciate everything you guys have done for me the past few days," Stacee replied, turning around so she could face everyone. She was working alone on a different wall, lost in her own thoughts, but wanting to rejoin the group.

"I know my moving in came a big surprise and must have unsettled your routine, so thank you," she concluded.

"You don't need to thank us, Stac, you're family and we love you," Beth said, looking down from the ladder.

"Absolutely, we are happy to have you here. This is the way it always should have been," Terra added.

"This is your home now, Stacee, and we want you to feel comfortable. You belong here as much as we do," Mary agreed.

Stacee's face turned bright red at the refrains of love and acceptance coming from her loved ones. After everything she had been through over the years it was wonderful to be among friends and family, laughing and enjoying herself. She hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time.

"I think we need a drink," Terra said, setting down her paint brush.

"I agree," Stacee said, wiping her eyes on the corner of her tank top.

"Yaay, alcohol!" Beth squeeled, jumping down from her ladder.

Everyone laughed and set down their brushes before walking into the kitchen. Painting was going well, but the prospect of sitting down and having a hard earned break sounded wonderful. Terra pulled a bottle of wine out of the wine holder, as well as four glasses. She looked over and raised an eyebrow as Mary pulled a can of Coke out of the refrigerator.

"I think I need to lay off the booze for a while," Mary said with a shrug. "pills and excessive amount of alcohol aren't usually a good combination." Mary took medication for a heart condition, seizures, and asthma, so she tried to keep a tigth reign on her drinking habits.

"Oh well, more for us," Terra said with a smile, pouring three glasses of wine and handing the other two to Stacee and Beth. The foursome stood around for a few minutes, savoring their drinks until Beth spoke up.

"Is anyone else hungry? We've been working ever since breakfast and I don't know about you, but I could use something to eat."

The other three ladies agreed food was in order and since no one felt like cooking, carry out seemed like an ideal solution. After a brief discussion, it was also decided that they would order from the coney restaurant down the street. Terra called and placed their order and since the restaurant was so close, the women decided one of them would go pick up the food. When it was time to pick up their lunch, Terra and Beth decided they would be the ones to pick it up. After washing the paint off their bodies and changing their clothes, they started to walk out of the apartment with Stacee close behind.

"I need some fresh air," she said and everyone understood what that meant. Stacee was a smoker, but knew Mary well enough to know she would throw a fit if she tried to light up in the apartment. Mary was incredibly anti smoking, in part for health reasons, but mainly because she found the habit dirty, disgusting, and quite frankly stupid. She didn't understand how someone could use a product with full knowledge that said product would kill them.

"I'm going to clean our brushes while you're gone," Mary said, trying her best not to show her irritation.

Terra, Stacee, and Beth exited the apartment, talking amongst themselves as they left. Since Stacee was only going to the roof top, she elected to remain in her grungy, paint covered tank top and shorts. As they left, Mary disappeared into the bedroom to collect the dirty paint brushes. She brought them into the kitchen and started rinsing them off, relishing in the glory of having the apartment to herself. She loved her friends dearly, but she was a solitary creature by habit so any alone time she could scrape together was a godsend. She stood at the sink, lost in her own thoughts when she heard the front door open.

"Hey, Stac, back already? Does this mean those cancer indusing death packs are losing their appeal?" she called out, placing the newly cleaned brushes on a kitchen towel.

"Not quite, but something, or rather, _someone _in this room has _definately _lost their appeal."

Mary's heart stopped and she dropped the rag she was using to clean out the sink. She hoped that her mind was playing tricks on her, but she knew that it wasn't. She slowly moved away from the sink and stepped out of the kitchen. The voice she heard belonged to non other than her cousin's estranged husband, Mike. Mary had to admit, at least inwardly, that his presence in her apartment left her more than a little unrattled, but she would never openly vocalize those fears.

For one thing there was no one to talk to and speaking to onself was always strange and secondly, Mary didn't like the fact that Mike ilicited those feelings in her at all. She had always regarded Mike as an inconseqential pissant, so the fact that he was making her feel so unsettled bothered her.

"Hello, Mary. Long time no see. How have you been?"

His words sounded normal enough, but the look in his dark eyes suggested he was thinking anything but socially acceptable things about her. The hate he felt for her palpable, as was the knowledge that they were all alone.

"What are you doing here, Mike? How did you get in? I never gave you a key to this apartment."

"Maybe not, but your precious cousin has one."

Mary looked uncharacteristically confused as Mike continued. "While you and the ladies were out on your rich bitch vacay, I brought a locksmith to the building and had him make an extra key. All I had to do was smile and nod at your arciec doorman and he let me in, no questions asked. I told the locksmith I locked myself out of my apartment and he got right to work, no questions asked. I guess it helps to use someone unlicensed-they are so much more desperate for work and don't too many questions."

"W...what are you going to do?" Mary asked, slowly moving backwards, towards the living room. Her plan was to cut through the living room and dining room and make her way back to her bedroom so she could lock herself inside. As she moved backwards, Mike moved towards her.

"What I should've done a long, _long _time ago. You ruined my marriage and you ruined my life. If you had just minded your own fucking business my wife wouldn't have left me."

"Mike, the only person to blame for the demise of your marriage is *you*. *You* are the one who cheated on your wife. *You* are the one who used and abused her and treated her like shit. Stacee is a queen who deserves better than some pissant like you."

"You're not going to be talking so smart when I'm done with you," Mike said.

Before Mary could respond, Mike lunged at her, and knocker her to the ground. Mary cried out, but Mike's hands were soon around her neck, making any further noise impossible. His body was raised above hers so slapping or scratching his face wasn't an option. Not one to give up, Mary quickly realized her next best option was to introduce her knee to his only source of manhood, which turned out to be the correct decision. When her knee made contact with his body, his grip around her neck loosened enough for her to make a breath, move her body upward and slam her palm under his chin as hard as she could muster.

He fell to the ground, screaming in agony, and Mary took off running. Her apartment door was now locked, so Mary immediately set to work trying to unlock her door, cursing under her breath as her shaky hands tried to work quickly. As soon as she unlocked the deadbolt, Mike was behind her, grabbing her ponytail in his hands as he dragged her towards the bedroom. She kicked her legs and thrashed her arms, trying to free herself, but Mike tightened his grip. He turned around and grabbed Mary by the arms, jerking them behind her body as hard as he could.

He moved backwards towards the bedrooms, bringing them both into Stacee's future bedroom since hers was the only one with a door open. He threw Mary into a wall, causing her head to hit the wall hard. She winced, but Mike wasn't done yet, because he grabbed her ponytail and slammed her face first into the glass window. Mary's eyes slammed shut just before she made contact with the glass. She knew her adrenalene must have been pumping because at that moment she didn't feel pain.

As Mike tugged her back inside and slammed her onto the ground, all she felt was blood oozing out of her face and her face. Her face slammed into the ground and Mike turned her around so she was on her back. He straddled her waist with one knee on each side of her body and gripping her neck with one of his large hands. Mary watched as he unbuckled his belt and brought it up to her neck, wrapping the leather around her fair, delicate skin. He looked at her and gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"You won't be the ice princess after I'm done with you," he murmured, lowerly his head so he could nip at her ear.

When Mary felt his tongue tracing the outside of her ear, she almost gagged. She wanted nothing more than to throw him head first out of her window, but she knew she only had one chance if she was going to get away from him. She knew in order to save herself, she had to not only take the appropriate actions, but also implement them at the correct time. She forced herself to remain still as Mike held onto the length of his belt, tightening it around her neck as he shoved down her shorts and panties. She hated having herself so exposed to this monster, but she knew if he thought he was winning he would let down his guard and she would have her opportunity to act.

He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, pulling them down until they were at his knees. This was the moment Mary had been waiting for and she sprung her plan into action, knowing she only had one opportunity to get it right. As Mike moved his pelvis forward to complete his horrific actions, Mary squeezed her legs shut and brought her knees up, slamming them into his exposed genitalia. Mike fell backwards, grabbing himself in agony, his pants and boxers bunched around his knees, tangling him in his own deceitful web. Mary pulled up her panties and shorts, reclaiming her dignity as well as the situation.

As Mike rose to his knees, she swung the belt towards him, the buckle making contact with his eye. He screamed, grabbing his face, but Mary continued, hitting him a few more times in the process. As she ran out out of the room, Mike forced himself to his feet, pulling up his pants as he stumbled after her. He was unsteady on his feet, so he accidentally knocked over a pan of primer, causing it to spill on the plastic floor covering. When he ran out of the room, his footprints tracked white primer out of the room and followed his path towards revenge.

As he ran through the living room, he knocked over a can of paint, causing the cinnamon colored concoction to spill onto the expensive rug. He decided to take the can with him, wanting to teach that red headed bitch a lesson. There was still some paint inside, so the can was heavy enough to where it could cause some damage. When he caught up to Mary, she had just made it into the hallway, but she was prepared. When she whirled around, she was holding a wine bottle in her hands and slammed it into his face with every ounce of strength into her body.

Mike stumbled backward, dropping the paint bucket onto the ground. When he stumbled forward, Mary lunged her arm forward, jabbing the broken, jagged end of the bottle into his face, stabbing and slashing him until the fell to the ground. Blood gushed from his face and his hands moved upward as he tried to stop the never ending stream over flowing from his face.

It was at that moment that Terra, Beth, and Stacey entered the building. The threesome was talking and laughing amongst themselves and carrying lunch bags in their hands when they happened upon the bloody scene before them. They dropped their package, their mouths gapping as they looked at Mike's bloody, disheleved form. Their focus moved from Mike to Mary and when they saw her, their hearts dropped. The sight of their bloodied, bruised, and clearly terrified friend shook them to their core and they raced towards her.

The women ran back into their apartment, with Mary pausing long enough to grab the key that had fallen out of Mike's pocket. They raced into Terra's bedroom and locked the door. As Stacee tended to Mary's wounds and tried to stop the bleeding, Terra retrieved her loaded handgun from her nightstand. Not only was Terra a collector of antique weapons, but she was also a supporter of twenty-first century weaponry as well. With Terra, Stacee, and Mary otherwise occupied, that left Beth to make the frantic call for help. As Beth relayed all necessary information to the dispatcher, all four women silently prayed the police would arrive in time.


	8. Chapter 8 Bobby's Proposition

Chapter Eight-Bobby's Proposition

Bobby moved quickly and effieciently down the halls of New York Presbyterian Hospital. He was working a case with Eames when he received a call from Beth D'onofrio. The name didn't sound familiar at first, but once she identified to whom she was related, she had his complete attention. After apologizing profusely for disturbing him, she informed him that Mike had attacked Mary in their apartment and that she was hospitalized. She knew the Major Case Squad didn't handle assault cases, but since he _had _given Mary his card and told her to call him if Mike caused trouble, she was wondering if he could come to the hospital.

Mary was doing her best to put on a brave front, but Beth knew she was probably scared out of her mind and thought Bobby's presence might soothe her. Bobby agreed to meet them at the hospital and once her explained the situation to Eames, she allowed him to leave. He approached the nurse's station and after presenting his badge, the nurses pointed him in the direction of Mary's room. His long legs brought him to his destination quickly and he entered the room, taking in his surroundings. There were two uniformed officers in the room, along with Beth, Stacee, and Terra, who looked pale and badly shaken.

As dismal as they appeared, he felt even worse for Mary. Her body was badly bruised and her left arm was in a cast from when Mike forced her arms behind her. During the struggle he had broken her arm, but the adreneline was pumping so strongly through her body she didn't notice until after she was hospitalized. In fact, the pain hadn't officially set in until she was safely tucked into the hospital corrodoors, and now she felt every moment of her struggle with Mike. She had deep bruises from where Mike had choked her with his hands and belt, including an indentation of the belt buckle on her throat.

Mary's most noticable injuries were on her face, from where Mike had shoved it through the bedroom window. Plucking the seemingly endless buffet of glass shards from her face and head had been a painsaking, time consuming process, and the stitches weren't exactly a blast either. Once the doctors were finished with their handywork, Mary had asked for a mirror so she could see herself. They had been hesitent at first, but Mary remained firm in her request, so they finally acquiesed to her request. When Mary first saw herself in the mirror, she thought she resembled something between a football and Frankenstein.

Physicians had had to stitch most of her face, as well as the top and side of her head. She also suffered a concussion, but considering how often Mike had slammed her head about, she was surprised she wasn't in worse condition. The attack had badly shaken her, but she was doing to best to conceal her feelings from the girls, not wanting to frighten them further. For one thing, she didn't want to be treated like a victim and secondly, Stacee's never ending stream of tears and apologies were waning on her nerves.

When she looked up and saw Bobby enter the room, she was shocked. The Major Case Squad didn't handle assault cases, so she was wondering what he was doing here and now he found out about her condition. Before she could say anything, she heard a commotion coming from the hallway. Bobby motioned for the other two officers to stay with Mary so he could investigate what was happening. He saw a tall, imposing man racing down the hall, demanding answers from hospital personnel as a middle aged woman, a younger woman and gentleman followed after him.

Bobby quickly realized they were Mary's parents, sister, and her sister's boyfriend, so he walked over to greet them. The women and young man stopped in their tracks, but the older gentleman stormed past Bobby as if he didn't see him. He entered Mary's room and raced to her bed.

"Mary, honey, I got here as soon as I could. How are you, baby?" Stephen asked, lowering himself into the chair next to her bed. Terra, Stacee, and Beth were too jittery to sit, so they were standing in various places in the room. Stephen was afraid of causing his daughter more pain, so he settled for taking her hand in his.

"I feel about as good as I look," Mary cracked, her father's presence doing wonders for her nerves. No matter what was going on in her life, her father had a way of making things right.

"What is being done about this?" Stephen demanded, his expression hard as he shifted his attention from his beloved daughter to the police officers that were doing nothing in his opinion.

"Mr. Alden has been hospitalized and is being treated for his injuries. Once he is discharged he will be areigned before a judge, where it will be determined whether or not he will be released on bail," said Officer Malone, a female officer in her mid thirties.

"'Released on bail?" Stephen repeated, looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "that...that..._monster _beat and almost raped my baby and you are saying there is a chance he will be released? Are you people _fucking kidding me_? You are waiting for him to _kill _my daughter before you get off your lazy asses and do something?"

Mary winced at the blunt manner in which he said 'beat and almost raped', since hearing about it made the situation real and she wasn't ready to come to terms with what happened. "Daddy..."

"No, no I will not calm down," Stephen said, waving her off before looking at the other officer, a gentleman about the same age as Office Malone. His badge read _'Officer Richards.'_

"What is being done to ensure my daughter's safety?" Stephen continued. "it's bad enough you people endorse the release of violent criminals, but do you at least protect their victims, or is that not in the job description? Does a body have to be present before you'll do anything? Whom do I need to speak to in order to ensure my baby doesn't become another statistic, since it appears the two of you are rather useless."

Stephen then shifted his attention to Bobby, as if finally noticing his existence. There weren't many people in the world that could stare him down, but Bobby was now the newest target of Stephen's intense, dark glare. Stephen's eyes were naturally dark brown, but when he was angry they turned black in color and the rage radiating from them was palpable. If Stephen's rage became any hotter Bobby was convinced he would combust into flames.

"Who the hell are you?" Before Bobby could respond, an idea suddenly struck Stephen and he stormed over to Bobby, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him up against the wall.

The women stared at Stephen in amazement and Mary's mouth was slightly gaped. Her father was one of the kindest, most loving people she knew, but when he felt his family was being threatened, well, good times were not in store for the one doing the threatening. Mary could think of several things safer than dealing with her enraged father and poking a rattlesnake with a stick or kidnapping a Grisley Bear's cubs were right at the top of the list.

"For the love of God, you better not be Mike's defense attorney! I swear, if you are here to justify that monster's actions..."

Bobby was wearing a grey suit and solid colored tie as opposed to the uniforms of the other officers, so Stephen hadn't realized Bobby was a law enforcement officer as well. That all changed when Bobby reached into his pocket and produced his badge. Stephen's eyes widened slightly and he set Bobby back onto the ground.

"I'm sorry about that, Detective Goren," he muttered, momentarily looking something besides homicidal.

"It's quite alright, General, your family gone through quite an ordeal today," Bobby said benevonently.

"How did you know I was a general?" Stephen asked, eyeing Bobby with curiousity.

"Detective Goren and I have met before, Daddy," Mary explained.

Stephen turned his attention back to his daughter, who explained her encounter with Mike at _Stacee's_, as well as Bobby's intervention. Bobby watched as Stephen's face darkened with anger as he heard of how Mike had manhandled his baby and he hadn't been there to rearrange his face. When Mary finished talking, Stephen sat back down beside her and reclaimed her hand.

"Mary, why didn't you tell me what happened? If I had known what that bastard..."

"Exactly, Daddy. I knew how you would react and I didn't want to cause more drama in this family. Besides, you're too old for prison."

"All the same, Mary, you should have told me. I have never liked you taking him on by yourself."

"Technically, Daddy, I wasn't alone that time. Bobby...Detective Goren, let Mike know just how unhappy his behavior made everyone. You would have been pleased-when he slammed Mike into the bar, it was just how you would have done it."

Stephen's lips twitched in amusement and he looked back at Bobby. "Are you investigating this case, too, Detective Goren?"

"No sir, I'm not. I'm part of the Major Case Squad, and they don't handle assault cases."

"Then what are you doing here? Did Mary call you?"

"No, Uncle Steve, I did," Beth said. "Detective Goren told Mary to call him if Mike bothered her again, so I called him on the way to the hospital-after I called you."

"What is being done to ensure my daughter's safety?" Stephen suddenly asked again. "if Mike is released on bail, I think it's safe to assume he will strike again."

"If Mr. Alden is in fact released on bail, the ada will most likely request for a restraining order to be put in affect," Officer Richards replied.

"A restraining order, that's nice, that's really fucking great. I feel so much better now, since we all know a piece of paper is all it takes to stop a criminal in his tracks," Stephen said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "if it's really that simple, why don't we just have him pinky swear that he'll be on his best behavior? A pinky swear and restraining order are basically the same thing, the only difference being we can save a tree, if not my daughter."

"I want round the clock security for my daughter," Stephen continued, looking at Malone and Richards. "God knows my tax dollars pay enough for it. When can we have that arranged?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not a service we provide," Officer Malone said, treading carefully. "we can periodically check on your daughter, but twenty-four hour surveilence isn't provided in assault cases."

"If you want your daughter more closely monitored, I'm afraid that is something you will have to arrange, sir," Officer Richards replied.

"That's it, Mary, you are coming home with your mother and me," Stephen said.

"Dad, no..."

"Mary Theresa Mayfield, don't argue with me. It isn't safe for you to be alone in your apartment, especially if Mike does in fact make parole. After what he's done to you, he has nothing to lose."

"Dad, what happened to me today was horrendous, but I am not going to let Mike, or you, dictate what I do with my life. When I am discharged I am going home with the girls and that is final."

Before Stephen could erupt, Allyson intercepted. "Mary, why don't you and the girls stay with Brenden and me? Our loft may not be as large as your apartment, but there is still plenty of room and it could be fun. Besides, I'm sure it will be a few days before the police are finished searching your apartment for evidence and my place is much closer to the station than Mom and Dad's if they need to question you."

"Allie, that's very nice of you..." Mary began.

"Mary, it's no trouble, really. We would be glad to have you," Brenden added.

"General, I would be happy to check on Mary until the completion of Mr. Alden's trial," Bobby said, wanting to diffuse the situation. "I don't live far from her apartment, so I could stop by after work if you would like."

"Fine," Stephen replied. Suddenly, a light flickered in his eyes so he exited the room, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Bobby, you don't have to do this. I appreciate you trying to keep the peace..."

Bobby raised a hand to silence Mary. "It's no problem, Mary, really. Your place isn't that far from mine, so I don't mind checking on you for a few minutes."

"Still, this isn't your responsibility, or even your jurisdiction. Your schedule is full enough as it is with your own job, dealing with your own cases, and I'm certain you must have a family to tend to." Mary hadn't seen a wedding band on his finger, not that she was looking, but a man his age had to have children, a girlfriend, a mother, or at the very least a houseplant.

"I don't have any family in the city," Bobby said, his tone neutral. He was uncomfortable discussing his background with anyone, much less someone he barely knew. "so after my shift is over, my evenings are free."

"Thank you, Detective Goren. We appreciate your concern. I feel better knowing someone is looking in on my daughter and I'm sure Mary is relieved she doesn't have to move back home," said Carolyn.

Robert and the rest of Mary's family conversed while Mary and the other officers remained silent. Mary wasn't sure what he father was doing, but somehow she knew it was going to be extreme. She looked up at the ceiling and prayed that he wasn't executing his revenge on Mike. As much as Mary hated what Mike did to her, the last thing she wanted was her beloved father behind bars, so she was relieved when he re entered the room, his clothing bloodfree and his wrists free of handcuffs. Her curiousity was piqued when he leaned against the wall, his eagle eyes fixated on Bobby. Before Mary could speak, Bobby's cellphone rang. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the phone, excusing himself from the room so he could take the call in private.

"Goren," he said once he was out of the room.

"Hi Goren, it's Captain Hannah. I assume you are still at the hospital with Ms. Mayfield."

"Yes sir, that is correct. Did Eames inform you about what was happening?"

"No. I just got off the phone with a General Mayfield, the victim's father. I trust you remember your encounter with him."

"Yes sir I do," Goren said, wondering where this was going. He knew he wasn't the congenial person on the planet, but he was fairly certain he hadn't pissed off Mary's tempermental father.

"It seems that you made quite an impression on him because effective now, he wants you on security detail for his daughter until the case against Mr. Alden is resolved."

"S...security detail? Sir, I know I promised to check on Mary, but I can't abandom Eames and my caseload. Surely there is a security company he could contact. For a man of his resources, his options would be limitless."

"That may be true, but General Mayfield was very specific that he wanted you looking after his daughter. He said you are fully abreast of Mary's situation and she appears comfortable with you. As for Eames, Nichols is now assisting her with your cases."

"Captain...with all due respect..."

"Goren, the decision has been made. You are asigned to Ms. Mayfield's protective detail until the completion of her legal dealings with Mr. Alden. I know this is unconventional, but you have never been one to behave in a conventional manner, so this shouldn't be too strange for you. Think of this as a career bolster-protecting a General's daughter looks good on a resume and would do wonders to redeem yourself in the brass' eyes."

Goren said nothing, so Captain Hannah continued speaking. "I want you to go to your apartment and pack your bags. As of now, Ms. Mayfield is all yours."

"Yes Captain," Goren said, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

Captain Hannah hung up and Goren slapped the lid of his cellphone shut before shoving it into his pocket. He looked back at the hospital room, not knowing how to feel about this situation. He was annoyed at being pulled from his caseload, his opinion counting for nothing. General Mayfield's sense of entitlement also galled him: the fact that he had called Captain Hannah with such demands left Goren annoyed and more than a little angry.

At the same time, he was also intrigued. Mary was an interesting young woman and there were worse things in life than spending time with an intelligent, fiesty young woman. He knew he had little time, so he exited the hospital so he could go home and pack.


	9. Chapter 9 Settling In

Chapter Nine-Settling In

It was the next evening and Mary and company were following Allyson and Brenden into their SoHo loft. The police had finished taking evidence from the apartment, but clean up and repairs had to be done before the ladies could return. Mary had no intentions of staying with Allyson until Mike was sent to jail, but she was grateful for her sister's kind offer. She agreed to stay with Allyson and Brenden until the apartment was fixed, but she planned to return as soon as she was able.

Mary entered the apartment behind her sister and quietly took in her surroundings. Allyson and Brenden moved into the loft a year and a half ago and it quickly became the hot spot for their mutual friends, as well as Allyson's family. If New York was the city that never slept, the Mayfield-Newport residence was the one spot that could rival it. Mary loved spending time with Allie and Brenden in their home, but hoped her stay would be a quiet one.

Allyson and Brenden's loft was a large, spacious, two story space with brick walls and light wood floors. The first story was a large, connected space that consisted on the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom. The living room portion of the room consisted of a large, flat screen tv, and brown leather wrap-around couch, love seat, coffee table, and armchairs. The orange and cream patterned rug added color to the room and the high ceilings made the space seem even bigger. The dining room was a counter with stools that led into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a contemporary feel with black cabinets and appliances, and an ivory island in the center of the room. The walls were painted a festive lime green, adding warmth and interest. The laundry room was connected to the kitchen and it was a small, simple section of the loft. Allyson and Brenden decided to leave the walls white to match the appliances and there was a shelf above the washer and dryer for laundry detergent. There was also a small area to hang up clothes and a folding table.

The second story of the loft was Allyson and Brenden's bedroom. The walls were painted ocean blue, hunter green and the floors were white tile, giving the room interest and more light. They wanted to have as much space as possible, so they had the walk in closet torn out and opted to have one of their walls covered in closets. There was a fuzzy, neutral rug on the floor and the bedroom furniture was medium colored wood. They had a king sized sleigh bed and their bedding was neutral, earth toned colors. They also had a master bathroom that was decorated in an ocean theme.

Mary followed everyone upstairs and Terra, Beth, and Stacee set their luggage on the ground. Prior to coming to the loft, the threesome stopped at their apartment to pack their bags, as well as items for Mary. She stood to the side and watched as they began placing their clothing into the closet and drawers Allyson and Brenden cleared out for them. Mary felt as if she was having an out of body experience, watching her loved ones mingle amongst themselves, but not present to join. Her body may have been in the room, but her soul was elsewhere. She hated to sound melodramatic, but she wondered if she would ever get it back.

It was at that moment that she heard footsteps on the winding staircase leading from the first floor to the second. She turned around and watched as Bobby joined the group, carrying her suitcases, as well as a pet carrier. Inside the carrier was her six year old cat named Tally. Mary found him in an alley four years ago and it was love at first sight. Tally was a large, all white cat with what Mary described as a "perpetually pissed off expression."

Despite his tart disposition, Mary loved her feline friend, believing their personalities complemented each other. Bobby placed the suitcases on the floor so he could set down the carrier. Before meeting Mary at the hospital, but went to his doctor to get an allergy injection so he could function normally around the cat. He opened the carrier door and Tally slithered out, letting out a characteristic hiss as he headed straight for Mary. He rubbed up against her legs and sat on her feet, laying claim to his owner.

Bobby headed towards the closet and placed Mary's black suitcases on Allyson and Brenden's bed. The women gave him an awkward smile and Allyson indicated which drawer and closet was Mary's. As Tally wandered around his new surroundings, he glared and hissed at the other domesticated beings in his presence. Terra had a five year old parrot named Tucan and Beth was the proud "mommy" of a two year old ankle biting Chihuahua named Mimi. As Tally hissed at Mimi and the dog responded with an obligatory nip, Brenden walked into the room.

Brenden Newport was Allyson's boyfriend of two years and lovingly dubbed "an honorary Mayfield." Brenden had the distinction of being the only suitor to whom Stephen took an immediate liking. Brenden's place in the family was secure; not only did the Mayfields love him, but he worked for them as well. He started out as an intern for Mayfield-McCavern Inc, which was how he originally met Mary. It was her job to teach the interns and after a few weeks, she realized what a great match he was for Allie.

Mary usually hated match making, but she had such a good feeling about Brenden and she was delighted to see her instincts were correct. After graduating college, Brenden was hired on as a programmer and part of his job entailed working with Mary on her computer games. In addition to spending time with Allie's entire family, Brenden and Mary spent a great deal of one-on-one time together as well. It started when he would come to her dorm for lessons and continued to this day. They would meet a few times a week for coffee, or in Mary's case tea or hot chocolate, browse gadget storees, or go to movies. Mary loved having a little brother and Brenden felt closer to Mary than to his own sister.

Brenden stood at 6'0 and was every inch the good looking, preppy, cookie-cut young man any father would want for his daughter. He had a sun kissed complexion, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He had a slender, slightly muscular build, thanks to his years of playing basketball and tennis, but his best feature was his smile. It was so warm and engaging he could charm anyone, including one very hard nosed general. He looked casual and gorgeous as always in jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza for dinner. Is that okay with everyone?" he asked.

The ladies nodded half heartedly and he disappeared downstairs. Bobby decided to follow him, wanting to get to know the key players of Mary's family better. Tally and Mimi followed and watched as he picked up his cellphone.

"What do you like on your pizza, Detective Goren?" Brenden asked.

"Whatever you and the ladies have is fine with me," Bobby said. "and please, call me Bobby."

"Very well...Bobby," Brenden said agreeably before dialing the well known number to his and Allie's favorite pizza place.

He ordered pepperoni and cheese for him and Allyson, vegetarian for Beth as well as a small Greek salad, meatlovers for Terra, Hawaiian for Stacee, and ham and cheese on garlic deep dish crust for Mary. After placing the order, he hung up and placed his phone on the dining counter before disappearing into the kitchen. Bobby watched as Brenden placed food in a bowl for Tally and Mimi. Mimi immediately ran towards her bowl, but Tally simply hissed and slithered away. Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at Brenden.

"Tally will only eat for Mary," he explained. "in fact, I think Mary is the only person Tally actually _likes_. Poor Beth can't even sit on the couch without Tally hissing and trying to attack her. I don't know what it is about her that Tally hates so much because Beth is such a sweet person, but he just doesn't like her."

"How long have you and Allyson been dating?" Bobby asked.

"Two years. We met when I was interning at Stephen's company. Mary was in charge of training the new interns and we just sort of clicked. After a few weeks she introduced me to Allie and well, the rest is history."

"General Mayfield is...fond of you?" Bobby asked, trying to picture the general as anything besides tyranical.

"I know Steve can come across as a bit of a hard ass sometimes, but he couldn't be nicer once you get to know him. The entire Mayfield family, including Terra's family, is amazing and so welcoming. I'm closer to them than I am to my own family."

Bobby looked at him curiously, so Brenden continued. "I'm the youngest of six and to be honest, I have never been close to my family. My parents are involved in their own lives-separate lives-and there is such a gap between myself and my sibling-in terms of interests as well as age-that we just never really bonded."

"What do your parents do?"

"Father is in mergers and aquisitions and Mother is in the business of spending Father's money, in between galas and luncheons of course. During the summer, she likes to escape the ocean state and instead dominate the streets of Paris. Even when I was a child she would leave the first week of June and return sometime in September or October."

"That must have been difficult for you, having to spend so much time away from your mother," Bobby said. He may not have grown up among the priviledged streets of Rhode Island, but he knew how it felt to be neglected by his parents.

"I became used to it," Brenden said with a shrug. He took a beer out of the refrigerator and handed one to Bobby as well.

"You were raised in Newport?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, until my ninth grade year, which was when I was sent to St. Augustine's in New York City. After that I would come home for weekends and for the brief time in the summer I wasn't at camp. Bobby, I have done nothing but talk about myself all evening. I would like to know more about you-how long have you been a detective?"

"Twenty-one years. After leaving the military, I joined the NYPD and spent four years in the Narcotics Division. From there I was transferred to Major Case, which is where I have remained ever since."

"Is your family in law enforcement?"

"No. My mother was a librarian and my father...was often away on business."

"Isn't that always the way?" Brenden asked, amusement in his tone. "tell me Bobby, how many 'sorry son suveneirs' did you receive over the years?"

"'Sorry son suveneirs'?" Bobby asked, unfamiliar with that expression.

"My father would often promise to attend one of my school functions or sporting events, but was usually unable to attend, due to being away on business. As a way of trying to make amends, or perhaps impress his business associates, he would purchase some miscellaneous object from the gift shop of whatever hotel he was staying. I must say, I amassed quite a collection over the years."

"Yeah...I never received any of those," Bobby replied, trying not to grimace as he pictured his own father. He received plenty from the old man, but gifts weren't on the list. "What about your siblings? You mentioned being the youngest of six-that must have been interesting, even if you weren't close to them."

Brenden shrugged and set down his beer. "They have always in their own little worlds. I suppose they are close with each other, since they have similiar or complementary interests, careers, friends. My oldest brother, Sutton, is CFO at my father's firm and twenty years my senior. He was away at school when I was born and we scarcely see each other on holidays. He's married with two children of his own.

My sister, Carlotta, is sixteen years my senior and she's an investment banker for a financial organization in Hong Kong. She rarely comes home and I haven't seen her in years. Pierce in two years younger than Carlotta and he works as a cardiologist at a hospital in London. He's on his third marriage, but his first wife is the only one I met. Blaine is two years younger than Pierce and he is head of the law division at my father's firm.

My brother Channing just turned thirty and married his college sweetheart last year. He works as a neurologist in Los Angeles. And then there's me," Brenden finished, taking another drink of his beer.

"I think you've done well for yourself," Bobby said. "you are employed at a top computer software company-and you're dating the boss's daughter. Not too shabby."

"I'm not dating Allyson because of who her father is. I'm dating her because I love her," Brenden said, giving Bobby a look that he guessed the young man picked up from Allie's old man. "the Mayfields have been more of a family to be in the last two years than my biological family has my entire life."

"Sorry man, didn't mean to offend you."

Brenden shrugged and it was at that moment there was a knock on the door. Brenden picked up his wallet and walked to the door. He looked through the keyhole and saw that it was the delivery man from the pizzeria, holding the many, many boxes of his order. He opened the door and took the boxes from the delivery man, setting them on the counter. Once the pizza was paid for and the delivery man was gone, Brenden shut and locked the door.

"Ladies, dinner's here!" he called, looking towards the staircase.

A few minutes later Allyson, Beth, Terra, and Stacee walked down the stairs, not feeling particularly hungry, but knowing they had to eat something. As they walked down the stairs, Tally made his way up, hissing and snarling at the ladies as they passed him. They took an obligatory slice and found their desired spot in the living room.

"Mary isn't coming down?" Brenden asked, taking a slice of pepperoni and a meatlovers for himself before walking over to sit beside Allyson.

"She said she would like to be by herself for a while," Allyson said, tears welling in her eyes. She set her plate on the coffee table and Brenden wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "she...she just seems so lost. I...I don't know what to do for her."

"She just needs time to process what's happened," Brenden said. "Mary's tough, she'll pull through. She...she has to." Brenden pulled Allie close, bowing his head. He too, was at a loss as to what to do for Mary.

As Brenden and the ladies sat in a sad, confused silence, Bobby placed slices of ham and cheese pizza on two plates. After grabbing some napkins and two cans of coke from the refrigerator, he made his way back upstairs. He saw Mary sitting on the bed with her legs brought close to her body. Tears were silently streaming down her face and she was using her right hand to wipe them away. He saw that her t-shirt was slightly pulled down, but at an odd angle, as if she wasn't quite sure how to manuvere the garment around her cast.

Her right wrist was also in a cast and moving her arm was causing discomfort. When she heard footsteps, she forced herself to ignore the pain and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Bobby set his items on the nightstand and sat beside her.

"D...do you want me to ask one of the ladies to help you?" he asked.

"No. I don't want them seeing me like this," she said, shaking her head. "I...this situation has already caused everyone so much pain..."

"None of this is your fault, Mary. Mike is a sick, narcassistic bastard and you are not responsible for his actions."

"I may not have invited him to my apartment, but he and I haven't exactly had to most harmoneous relationship. In theory you are correct, I didn't bring this on myself, but I have provoked him as much in the past and he has me."

"Mary, I don't care if you hit him in the face with a wine bottle every single day. No one has the right to attack and almost rape someone in their own home. Yes, you may have gone toe to toe with him in the past, but it sounds to me that you were justified in those situations. There is no excuse for what he did."

Mary said nothing, allowing Tally the crawl onto her lap. He arched upwards and nuzzled against her chest, allowing the top of his head to graze past her throat. She kissed the top of his head and gently stroked his back with her hand. Bobby reached over to pet the feline as well, but Tally batted his hand away with his paw, hissing a warning in his direction. Bobby and Mary smiled slightly and she kissed the cat again.

"Bobby...thank you for being here with me. I know going from Major Case to bodyguard was quite a...surprise. I know you have better thing to do than baby sit me."

"Mary, it's no trouble really. Yes, this reassignment came as a surprise, but I'm choosing to look at it as a challenge. I'm not aways good at making my superiors happy. I don't always achieve results in the way they appreciate. Doing this might go a long way to demonstrate I an adjust myself in a more acceptable manner to them."

"You don't strike me as someone who cares very much about what others think of him."

Bobby's lips twitched and Mary continued speaking. "Look, I know my father forced you into this position and I'm sorry for his heavy handedness. I appreciate what you have done so far, but you don't need to be here. If you want, you can leave and I'll just say you are watching me. If I need to fill out paperwork or something, tell me what I need to sign and I'll sign. The streets of New York need you more than I do."

"I couldn't leave your security detail even if I wanted to. My captain has assigned a replacement to my partner until further notice, so like or not Mary, you are stuck with me. If it makes you feel better, I have Sunday mornings to myself."

"For religious reasons?" Mary asked.

"I do have my reasons, but they are not religious."

Mary's interest was peeked, but she had a feeling Bobby wasn't going to disclose his Sunday morning whereabouts. For his part, Bobby didn't much relish the idea of Mary's father digging into his past. It wasn't that he cared about the General's opinion of him, which he didn't, but he knew if the General uncovered details about his past he would cause a scene and that would upset Mary even further. Given everything she had been through lately, the last thing she needed was more stress.

"Mary, do...do you want me to help you with your shirt? I understand if you don't, but my assistance is offered if you need it. I know you'll need time before you adjust to your new...accessories and I want to help you until you do. If it makes you feel any better, I'll close my eyes and promise not to open them until you say the word."

"Umm...okay," Mary said, hesitating slightly, but deciding to take Bobby up on his offer.

Under normal circumstances she would have felt uncomfortable letting a man she hardly knew undress her, but there was something about Bobby that made the prospect less awkward. For one thing he was a police officer and she's always held law enforcement in very high regard. Bobby also seemed sincere in his desire to help her and didn't appear aroused or excited at the idea of seeing her topless, which was all the more relieving to Mary. She also liked that this solution prevented her from having to ask the girls for help. She loved them dearly, but their hovering, coddling, and concern was grating on her nerves. If she had to accept one more apology from Stacee or see one more tear in Beth's eyes, she would have to grab another wine bottle.

Mary and Bobby stood and true to his word, he closed his eyes as he helped Mary removed her t-shirt. She felt rather silly, childlike, for needing assistance with something so basic, but she was grateful just the same. She winced slightly as his hand brushed against her cast. Her entire body was still sore was yesterday's events and in her opinion, her face looked more garish than when she first saw it. If her face looked like a football, her body looked like a punching bag. Her doctor had prescribed medication to help with the pain, but Mary refused to take it. She would rather suffer than feel like CVS. She already had to take meds for her heart condition and seizures and that was quite enough for her.

"Sorry," Bobby mumbled, hearing her wince. Painsakingly he removed the t-shirt and let it fall to the floor.

"It's alright," Mary assured him. She appreciated his professionalism, how he removed the t-shirt and didn't let his fingers linger on her body.

"Do...do you want me to unclasp your bra?" Bobby asked, trying to sound as professional as possible so as not to make her more uncomfortable.

"Y...yes please."

Bobby granted her request and his long, nimble fingers quickly unhooked the clasps of her bra. Although his eyes were closed, he could tell the garment was satin and knowing Mary's clothing tastes, it was most likely black. He peeled the bra from her body and let it fall on top of her shirt. Once it was off, Mary picked up the night clothes she had selected and made her way into the master bathroom.

"Bobby...you can open your eyes now."

Bobby opened them and picked up Mary's disgarded clothing. He placed her bra in her drawer and the t-shirt in a nearby clothes hamper. He sat down on the bed, eating his pizza while Mary slowly moved into the shower. Before leaving the hospital, she had been given covers for her casts and instructions on how to apply them. Having two casts to contend with made her task more difficult, but she was determined to do this on her own. Having Bobby help her out of her shirt was embarassing enough: having him help her shower would send her over the edge.

Fortunately the bottom part of her body wasn't as difficult to undress as the top. She turned on the shower and stepped inside, biting her bottom lip as the water hit her body. Showing was usually a pleasant activity, but her body was so sensitive and the prospect of spending any more time than necessary under the water didn't appeal to her. Her doctor advised waiting another day before getting her scalp wet, so she just washed her body. Mary moved as quickly as possible, using her hands since her skin was still too sensitive for a wash rag or lufa.

After her brief and painful stint in the shower, Mary stepped out and slowly patted her body dry. Her night time garb was simple: underwear, black sweatpants, and black tank top with a built in bra. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to dressing around her two casts, but she knew she had to. Detective Goren would think her an invalid if she never dressed herself and the last thing she needed was for him to report to her father that she was incapable of taking care of herself. She could just picture her dad whisking her back to his home while in her sleep and that didn't appeal to her.

Eventually she was dressed and after brushing her teeth, she walked back into the bedroom. Bobby was now reclining on a nearby loveseat, reading a book now that his dinner was eaten. He looked up as Mary walked to the bed. Allyson and Brenden insisted she sleep in their bed and Mary was too weary to argue. Tomorrow she would insist on sleeping on the sofa, but for once she didn't feel like arguing.

She slipped under the comforter and rested her head on a pillow, grabbing another one so she would have something to hold. From the time she was little she could never fall asleep until she had something to hold onto. As she tried to make herself comfortable, Bobby went into the bathroom so he could shower and change for the evening. He emerged a few minutes later in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. He rarely slept in pajama bottoms, but knew he didn't hae any other options for the next couple of weeks.

Mary watched as Bobby laid on the loveseat, trying to twist his large frame into a comfortable position. "Would you like to take the bed? I can sleep on the loveseat if you would like."

"Thank you Mary, but no, I will be fine. Try to get some rest."

Mary and Bobby wished each other a goodnight and she held the pillow close to her body. Mary tried to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. After fighting a losing battle, she climbed out of bed and walked downstairs, moving as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake Bobby. Everyone had found their desired spot, so Mary sat in an unoccupied armchair. She looked around the still, quiet room, hoping she could find a way to become as relaxed as her loved ones.


	10. Chapter 10 Bobby's Discovery

Chapter Ten

Mary hadn't expected to fall asleep, so it came as a surprise when she was jolted out of her slumber by Brenden opening the front door. She glanced over at the time clock on the DVD player and saw that it was 7:12 a.m. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the stiffness from her neck. She had slept at most about three or four hours, but it wasn't the deep sleep she was used to. She was nervous, jittery, continuously turning in her sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, but winced as she brushed past the newly stitched areas.

"Goodmorning, Mary. I'm sorry I woke you," Brenden said, looking contrite. He was dressed casually in cargo shorts, t-shirt, and sandals. He was in the process of stuffing his wallet and keys in his pocket when Mary woke up.

"It's alright, B, don't worry about," Mary said, getting out of the chair. "are you going out for the paper and bagels?"

A light blanket had been covering her body, so she folded it and placed in on the back of the chair. She hadn't gotten it herself, but figured Brenden or one of the girls provided it for her. They were also probably the ones who tucked the pillow between her arms so she would have something to hold onto, knowing that was how she slept best.

Brenden nodded and Mary continued talking. "Would...would it be okay if...if I came with you?"

"Of course, Mar, but shouldn't you tell Detective Goren? The General wouldn't like it if you ditched your security detail, especially this soon."

"I won't tell if you won't."

Brenden looked hesitent, but Mary instructed him to wait for her while she readied herself. She walked back upstairs and was surprised to see the bathroom door shut with the lights on. She tried telling herself not to feel guilty, that she did nothing wrong, but she couldn't help but feel like a naughty teenager getting caught sneaking back back in through her bedroom window. Before she could make a move, the bathroom door opened and Bobby emerged, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his sleep clothes in his hands. Mary stood still, not knowing what to say, but Bobby smiled at her.

"Goodmorning, Mary. I'm glad you were able to get some sleep, even if it was in the chair. How is your neck?"

"It's fine, thanks. Wait, how did you...?" Mary stopped and suddenly the realization hit her. "you were the one who covered me and gave me the pillow, weren't you?"

"I woke up around three and when I saw you weren't in bed I went downstairs to look for you," Bobby said with a shrug. "I found you in the chair and you seemed pretty fitful, so...so I thought the pillow and blanket would help. You were holding a pillow when you were in bed."

"From the time I was little the only way I could fall asleep was if I was hugging a pillow," Mary said. "I...I know it's silly to still need a comfort item at this stage in my life-I am twenty-eight for God's sake-but...but I guess I just need something to occupy my arms. They just sort of flop when they're empty and I can't get comfortable." (**Author's note: I'm like this in real life, too. Not only must I hug a pillow every night, but it must be the same one or I can't sleep properly!)

"Everyone has a nighttime ritual, Mary, and trust me, after all the years I've been on the force, nothing about you is that unusual. You have your quirks, but I have encountered worse."

"Thanks," Mary said. "it's a great comfort to me knowing I am the least neurotic of the neurotics you have encountered over the years."

Bobby chuckled. "you are one of the sneakiest, though. Did you really think you could sneak out of this apartment with me?"

Before Mary could respond, he continued talking, leaning his head slightly as he spoke. "Brenden came up here earlier to get ready, which is what woke me up. We didn't speak, but I gathered he was leaving to get breakfast for everyone given the early hour and the likilihood no one would want to cook. You were already downstairs and as lightly as you were sleeping, I figured he would awaken you as he left. I just wanted to be ready when you were."

It was at that moment that they heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. They turned around and saw Brenden entering the bedroom. Brenden nodded to Bobby then looked at Mary.

"Are you ready, Mary?" he asked. "I don't mean to rush, but I would like to be back before everyone wakes up."

"Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth and I'll be right with you."

Brenden walked back downstairs and Mary walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, cleaned out the sink and walked back into the room. When she entered the bedroom, she saw that Bobby had laid out some clothes for her. She hadn't intended on changing her clothes, but somehow her psychic detective friend had picked up on that, so he set out walking shorts, a black tank top with a built in bra, and her favorite black slip ons. Mary couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfullness and walked over to her drawer to retrieve some other needed items.

"Thank you...for setting out my clothes, I mean," Mary said, taking out a hairbrush.

"Like I said before, Mary, I'm here to help you," Bobby said kindly. He noticed the brush in her hands, so he walked over and took it out of her hands. Mary looked over her shoulder, stunned as her took her hair out of its ponytail and started brushing her hair.

"Bobby, what _are _you doing? I am perfectly capable of combing my own hair," she said. She knew he was just trying to help, but the way he just invaded her space without permission was sort of annoying.

"Yes, I know you are perfectly capable, but your body is still recovering from what happened and I'm just trying to make your recovery as smooth as possible."

Mary said nothing and Bobby continued brushing, appreciating the softness of auburn curls against his fingers. The General had once described her hair as "an autumn day" and Bobby was thinking that as well. The color was lovely and based on how thick and healthy her mane was, Bobby summized she didn't dye or bleach it the way most other women did. He saw remnents of blonde highlights, but that was the extent of her experimentation.

"Your hair...from whom did you inherit your hair color?" he asked.

"My mother had red hair," Mary said quicky.

"Your mother?" Bobby asked, frowning thoughtfully. "Carolyn's hair shows no sign of ever being dyed."

Before Mary could respond, something caught Bobby's eye. He was looking at the drawer where Mary was keeping her items and among the items were two pill bottles. As he combed Mary's hair, he reached inside and retrieved them. Mary stared at him, annoyed and a little embarassed as he held them in his hand, studying them.

"Detective Goren, what the Hell are you doing? Who do you think you are, invading my privacy? Your job is to protect me, _not _to go through my things."

"Lanoxin and Oxcarbazepine," he said, reading off the labels as if she hadn't said anything. "you have heart disease and seizures?"

"Yes and not in years: my seizures usually only happen when I'm under a great deal of stress," Mary said pointedly, turning around so she could take the comb and pill bottles out of his hands.

"That explains why you don't like low cut tops," Bobby continued, tilting his head to the side as he continued speaking. "some forms of heart disease require surgery and the scars could be a source of embarassment for some people. Tetralogy of Fallot is the most serious of congenital heart diseases: were you in the hospital frequently as a child?"

"That is none of your business...and why are you tilting your head like that? It's off putting."

Bobby smiled and Mary out a sigh of frustration. She stomped over to the bed, where her clothes were laid in waiting. She picked up the tank top and looked back at Bobby, who was still watching her.

"Do you mind? I would like to dress in private-or would you like to watch so you can further psychoanalyze my every move?"

"I will wait for you downstairs," Bobby said, setting the pill bottles on the dresser before he walked downstairs.

Once Bobby was securely downstairs, Mary peeled off her night clothes. As she removed her tank top, her fingers lingered over the incision on her bare chest. The scar had faded, but it was still a very visable reminder of what she had been through, and what she had lost. Emotion welled in her throat, but she forced it down as quickly as it came. She didn't have the time or the interest for self pity-what was done was done and she couldn't dwell on that now. She pulled on her new top, thankful for the fact that it covered her chest, showing off only her clavicle. Once she was dressed, she put her clothes in the clothes hamper and made her way downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11Home Again

Chapter Eleven-Home Again

It was a few days later and the girls were finally returning home-with their entire family accompanying them. They headed inside the apartment and Mary stood by the door, taking in her surroundings. Home had always been her sanctuary, but it was surreal returning after what had happened. The apartment was cleaned and on the outside everything appeared normal, but to Mary they were anything but. She didn't want to sound dramatic, but everything felt different now and she wasn't sure if they would ever again be the same.

She stood by the door, silently watching her family fill the space that had been the backdrop of some of the happiest times of her life. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience, and then a very familiar feeling took over. She was staring at the entraceway into the living room and all she could see was her family in front of her. Everything else around her seemed to fade away into darkness, as if it didn't exist. She started swallowing steadily, as if she were eating a meal, but nothing was in her mouth at all.

She chewed her lips as she contiued walking, still in a trance like state, but appearing normal to those around her. The spell was over within a minute or two, but when it was over, she found herself sitting on the sofa and didn't remember moving from the door to the sofa. She looked around, wondering if anyone saw what happened, and feeling angry and embarassed at herself for not having better control over her own body. She bowed her head and started biting her nails, a habit that started in early childhood and continued to accompany her on her life's journey.

As she devoured her thumb, she felt someone sitting beside her. She looked over at saw Bobby, but said nothing, not wanting to discuss what happened. She could tell by looking at him he knew, but she hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"I...I'm going to go lay down," Mary said, rising from her seat and making her way into her room.

As Bobby watched her walk off, he was suddenly confronted by Jasmine, her youngest sister. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress and clutching Sara, her favorite doll. The doll was an exact replica of the little girl herself, a gift from Mary. The doll was fashioned in a white summer dress with a jellybean pattern, also custom ordered by Mary.

"Hi," the little girl said, looking at him solomnly.

"Hi, Jasmine," Bobby said. "it's nice to see you again. I...like your doll. She looks just like you."

"Sissy gave her to me. She said she had the doll made just for me. She even looks like me-see?" Jasmine said, holding the doll's face to hers.

"Yes, she does look like you-she's very pretty," Bobby agreed. He looked at the doll's dress and gently fingered the material. "this is an interesting outfit. I don't think I've ever seen a doll's dress with jellybeans on it."

"Sissy had it made just for me. It has jellybeans on it because her special name for me is 'jellybean'."

"Why does she call you jellybean?"

"She says jellybeans are little and sweet like me and because there's a "j" and "b" in jellybean and the letters of my first and middle name are "j" and "b". My full name is Jasmine Beatrice Mayfield."

"That's a very pretty name. Beatrice is an old name-is it in honor of someone in your family?"

Jasmine nodded. "Mommy's grandma's name was Beatrice, but she before I was born. Did you know Jasmine means 'gift from God'?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Sissy told me jasmine flowers are 'the queen of flowers.' Dee Dee wanted to name me after Princess Jasmine and mommy thinks the flowers and oil are sweet and pretty-like me. She likes to rub jasmine oil on her body and it smells really good. Daddy told me jasmine flowers release their smell at night after the sun has set, especially when the moon is going to be full. He said when people think of the smell, they think of a calm, happy night and that's why they named me Jasmine."

"That's really nice, Jasmine. It sounds like your family really loves you."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, hugging her doll close and kissing the top of her head. "I named my doll Sara after Sara Crewe in 'A Little Princess', which is one of my favorite stories. My other favorite story is 'The Secret Garden', which is about a little girl named Mary who goes to live with her uncle and finds a garden nobody plays in anymore. I asked Sissy if she was named after Mary Lennox, but she said no. She said she was named after Daddy's mommy. Daddy's mommy died when he was a little boy."

"That must have been really sad for your daddy, losing his mommy at such a young age. Was he your age when she passed away?"

"Umm, no...he was younger, like five or six I think, maybe four," Jasmine said, furrowing her brow as she tried to remember. Bobby couldn't help but smile, not only at Jasmine's adorable nature, but at the fact that Mary had given her the very same facial expression, albeit for different reasons.

Bobby opened his mouth to ask Jasmine another question, but she beat him to it. "Detective Goren...what...what happened to my sissy? She and Mommy and Daddy told me she fell off her bicycle, but I don't believe it. See, when I was little I fell off my bike too and I didn't look like her."

Bobby felt a knot form in his stomach as he thought of what to say to her. As much as he valued honesty and felt she deserved to hear the truth, he didn't want to frighten her or overstep his bounds. As intelligent as Jasmine was, she was still just a little girl and he didn't want to do or say anything that could mar her idyllic childhood. He looked at Jasmine, who was watching him expectantly, her dark eyes boring into his as she awaited his answer. Finally, Bobby cleared his throat and spoke, hoping what he said was indeed correct.

"Jasmine...your sister did did get hurt, but it wasn't an accident. She...someone hurt her."

"Why? Why would someone want to hurt my sister?" Jasmine demanded, stunned at this news because the idea of anyone hurting her family had never crossed her mind.

"This person just isn't a very nice man. He likes to hurt other people because it makes him feel better about himself, but your sister was brave. She stood up to him and..."

"Kicked his butt?" Jasmine asked, a little smile creeping onto her face.

"Exactly," Bobby said, smiling back. "as banged up and bruised as your sister looks, he looks even worse."

"Good!" Jasmine said, looking satisfied. "but _who _was this person? Did Sissy know him?"

"Yes, your sister does know him: in fact, your whole family does. Have you...have you spent a lot of time with Stacee's husband Mike?"

"Yes, I've seen him a couple of times, but I don't like him. He's mean," Jasmine said firmly, her nose crinkling as she thought of Mike.

"Why do you think he's mean?" Bobby asked.

"Stacee and Mike came to my house for dinner last year for Thanksgiving, and I had made decorations for the house and the table. I made a biiiiig," Jasmine stretched out her arms to show the approximate size, "turkey out of cardboard and paper and paint and stuff to put in the middle of the table. I worked really, really hard on that turkey and everyone said it looked cool except Mike. He said it looked stupid and that grown ups shouldn't have to pretend to like crap kids make. I was upset and started crying and Sissy got reeeeeally upset.

She got out of her chair, grabbed him by the neck, dragged him into the kitchen, and started screaming at him. She said a whole bunch of words I'm not allowed to say because I'm a kid and also said if he was ever mean to me again he could join the turkey that was in the oven. Then he started saying bad things to her...well, they were both screaming bad things at each other at the same time and it was really hard to understand them because when you talk at the same time as someone else you both sound alike. Then everybody heard a loud 'BANG!' and when we went into the kitchen, we saw that Sissy had hit him in the head with one of Mommy's frying pans!"

A gleeful smile spread across Jasmine's face as she continued talking. "the pan wasn't hot yet, but mommy had cranberries in it and they went _everywhere_! He was icky, sticky, and messy and when Daddy came back in the house and Sissy told him what happened, _he _grabbed Mike by the neck and dragged him out of the house. I heard more yelling and when Daddy came back inside, he told Stacee Mike wasn't allowed at our house anymore."

"Wow Jasmine. That was...interesting," Bobby said, chuckling at the image of Mary weilding a pan of cranberries at her unscrupulous in-law. He found himself wishing he had been there to witness the event.

"I think that story is funny, but Sissy doesn't like it when I tell it to people. I told all my friends when I went back to school and Sissy said she didn't want anyone else to hear it. Why? I think it's funny," Jasmine said, looking genuinely confused.

"I guess your sister just doesn't like to be the center of attention," Bobby said. "some people don't like to hear stories about themselves. I imagine your sister would rather hear stories about you."

Before Jasmine could respond, Carolyn walked over to them. "Jazz, honey, guess who's here?"

"Who?" Jasmine asked, looking excited at the prospect of visitors.

"Amber, Dylan, and Phoebe," Carolyn said. She giggled as Jasmine looked around, her hair whipping about in her excitement. "wherewherewherewherewhere?" she shrieked, her eyes dancing with happy anticipation.

"They just came through the door with their mommy and daddy. Why don't you and Sara go over and say hello?" Carolyn suggested.

"Okay. Bye Bobby!" Jasmine exclaimed before scurrying off.

"I'm sorry if she was talking your ear off," Carolyn said to Bobby as she sat down.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Mayfield. I enjoyed talking to Jasmine. She's...very bright."

"She really is something," Carolyn agreed. "I was forty-eight when she was born and never thought I would have a baby at that stage in my life, but she has been such a blessing. We have always been a happy family, but she has added so much more to our home. I love all of my girls, but Jazz is so...special."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Was Mary like her at that age?"

"Mary was a shyer, more reserved child, but she was just as bright. From the time she was little, her favorite passtime was to lock herself in her room or the study with her nose in a book. In fact, when she was misbehaving, her father would threaten to take away her books and make her watch television. It worked everytime."

Bobby laughed. "Who are Amber, Dylan, and Phoebe? Are their parents friends of the family?"

"When Mary started college she decided she wanted a part-time job so she could earn her own disposable income, as well as gain employment experience independant of the family business. She posted a resume on the university's website and within a few weeks she received an offer from a family on Park Avenue. Dr. Paul Williamson and his wife Khloe had just welcomed their first child, Amber, and needed help when their nanny was off. Mary accepted and began working part time for the family during the school year and full time during the summer. She worked for them for four years, but stopped after graduating college. 

She said she wanted to take time off so she could focus on her master's, but agreed to work for the family again when Khloe announced her second pregnancy. Mary continued working for the family, but resigned once she earned her master's so she could come work for her father and me. After Phoebe was born two years ago, Mary agreed to work for them again, but only occassionally. She works so hard for the family business and doesn't want to spread herself too thin, since too much stress exaserbates her already precarious health."

Carolyn looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dr. and Mrs. Williamson as they entered the apartment. She then looked back at Bobby, who knew what she was going to say. "Detective Goren, I hate to cut our conversation short, but..."

"It's alright, Mrs. Mayfield, we'll talk later," Bobby said. As Carolyn rose from her seat, Bobby suddenly stopped her. "one last question, Mrs. Mayfield...how long have you and the General been married."

"Eighteen years," Carolyn said with a smile. "Steve and I celebrated our anniversary a few weeks ago-and please, call me Carolyn."

Bobby nodded and Carolyn walked towards the well groomed, polished couple who entered the apartment with their three children. As the children scurried off to play, Bobby walked towards Mary's bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for her consent before opening the door. He entered her room and looked around. True to nature, her bedroom was dark, cozy, and uniquely hers.

The walls and furniture were black and placed against the center wall was a king sized canope bed. The headboard was made of silver aluminum and lined with dark purple fabric, as were the edges. There were several drawers on the sides of the bed, which blended in perfectly and were un noticable from a distance. A sheer black curtain enclosed the bed, providing additional privacy. A black and toffee knit patterned rug with a matching toffee boarder was placed in front of the bed and took up most of the floor, which was made of black marble.

Her dresser mirror and drawer handles were also silver aluminum and two ivory armchairs were placed on the right hand wall. She had a nightstand on each side of her bed and one had a marble lamp and a tall, color coordinated candle beside it and the other had two silver candle holders with a candle in each. A large window was to the left of Mary's bed, but the black and purple curtains were drawn. There was a small ivory loveseat beside the window with matching throw pillows and a flat screen television on the wall. As unique as this room was, there were other elements that made this room very obviously Mary's.

The first were two china cabinets, one of which was filled with crystal and swaroski crystal knicknacks. Mary was also fond of angels and anything by Precious Moments. The most prevalent items in her cabinet, however, were penguins, seals, and dolphins, which were her favorite animals. The other housed her doll collection. When Mary was a young girl, she developed a love for dolls and even as an adult she had a special affinity for them.

Her child and porceline friends were placed neatly in their glass enclosed home, displayed proudly for all to see and admire. Pictures of her loved ones also graced her walls and framed representations of the people she held dearly also graced her nightstands and dresser. Bookshelves were on every wall of the room, placed wherever room was available. In addition to several books, the shelves were also home to more knicknacks, framed photos, and her stuffe penguin, seal, and dolphin collection. Knowing her love of those animals, penguins in particular, her loved ones made it a habit to bestow befitting gifts upon her.

Bobby approached the bed and slowly pulled back the curtain, where he found Mary curled onto the comforter, holding onto one of her pillows. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to look at him. Her eyes were red and the look on her face made it clear she was embarassed by her emotional state.

"Mary...Dr. and Mrs. Williamson are here to see you," he said quietly.

"I...I'll be out in a minute, thank you," she murmured, turning her back so she was no longer facing him.

Bobby remained beside her and she continued talking, as if a floodgate had been unlocked.

"I...I haven't had a seizure in years...not since college. I had them pretty frequently when I was a child, but then they subsided during adolescence. I went years without having one, but once college began...I couldn't drive for a while because of it. The Mayfields had to send a car for me when I watched their children. Once I graduated I...they stopped for a few years and I thought they were gone for good...until now."

"Just because you had one seizure today doesn't mean you'll have them everyday," Bobby said. "coming back here was a big deal given what happened to you, so it makes sense you were...rattled. I know it's difficult to believe now, but you _will _get through this. You have an amazing, supportive circle of family and friends and that makes a difference. You're a strong woman, Mary, don't forget that."

It was at that moment they heard a loud commotion from the living room. Mary and Bobby exchanged glances and exited the bedroom, wondering what was happening. When they entered the living room they saw a well dressed African American man holding a briefcase. Bobby recognized him as Ron Carver, New York City's ADA, but Mary didn't know who he was. Ron had left his position a few years ago to work elsewhere, but recently returned, having missed his former place of employment, his colleagues.

"For the love of fucking God, is this really necessary now?" Stephen demanded, his eyes dark and widened, the vein on his neck doubled in size. He was gesturing violently and seemed within seconds of ripping Ron into shreads. "my daughter has been through a terrible ordeal and she just returned home! Are you that incapable of doing your job you have to harass a victim to do it? Aren't the medical records and police report sufficient, or is everyone as incompetent as you? I want to talk to the District Attorney! Put him on the phone this instant so that I..."

"Dad, stop, that is enough!" Mary said, looking mortified, but not surprised by her father's ranting.

"Hello, you must be the assistant district attorney," she said, extending her hand to him.

"My name is Ron Carver and I will be handling the case against Mr. Alden. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mayfield. I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I promise you I will everything I can to put him where he belongs."

"'Everything you can'," Stephen repeated, looking at Carver with contempt. "so what you're saying is, you'll 'try'? You'll 'do your best' to prosecute the monster who hurt my baby? Why don't you jsut take it a step further and suggest a game of rock, paper, scissors with his defense lawyer and whoever wins two out of three determines his fate? I don't want anything to do with you, nor do I want you speaking to my baby!

I want a competent individual handling my daughter's case. 'Mr. Alden' deserves to be raked through hot coals before enjoying a few dunks into hot oil-no, wait, he deserves to have a certain part of his anatomy ripped from his useless, pathetic body and shoved down his throat. He..."

"Stephen Joel Mayfield, that is _quite _enough!" Carolyn hissed, giving her husband a well practiced glare. She turned her attention to Carver, who looked surprisingly calm despite what he just witnessed. "I am so sorry for my husband's outburst. I feel confident in your ability to prosecute our daughter's case. I'm certain you will bring Mr. Alden to justice and give him what he deserves."

"Thank you Mrs. Mayfield," Carver said, relieved the victim had at least one sane, rational parent. "I was hoping to speak to Mary alone, to hear her version of events. Do you think you could answer a few questions, Ms. Mayfield?" he asked, looking at Mary.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Carver. Do you want me to come to the station?" Mary asked.

"No, that's alright, we can speak here if you would prefer. Is there a place we can speak privately?"

"Yes, we can go to the study," Mary replied. She turned and walked towards the room with Carver following her lead. They both sensed a presence presence behind them and weren't surprised to find The General in close pursuit.

"Daddy, I will be fine. I'm not made of glass," Mary said, giving her father a look before leading Carver into the office. Stephen remained at the door until Carolyn found him and dragged him back to the living room.


	12. Chapter 12 Lunchtime Confessions

Chapter Twelve-Lunchtime Confessions

The days flew by and it was now Saturday. It was around eleven o'clock and the ladies were at Fifth Avenue Diner, their go-to spot for casual dining and incessent chatter. This was also the first time the group had met since Mary's attack and everyone was eager to make things as normal as possible. It was surreal to Mary, to have life appear so normal and also know it would never be the same again. She looked around the table, taking comfort in the presence of her loved ones, which waas nothing new.

What was new, however, was the addition of Bobby Goren, who was sitting to her right. Like Mary, he was also silently observing the women at their table. Allyson was at Mary's left and Terra was sitting to Bobby's right. Beth was sitting next to Terra and Stacee was beside Terra, completing their line up. They were currently looking at their menus and sipping water, remaining silent, but comfortable in each other's presence.

The diner had a fun, casual vibe with red boothes, tables, and a wide, expanding counter. It looked very much like any other diner in America, albeit cleaner perhaps given its local. Bobby set his menu down and looked aroun the table, ready for the silence to end.

"So...how long have you been coming here?" he asked the women.

"Forever, ever since we were kids," Beth said. "Uncle Steve and Uncle Mark's company is around here, so we would come here all the time after school or on weekends."

"Of course, life became much more fun when we were allowed to come here sans parents," Terra said, a conspiratory smile spreading across her face.

"I think it goes without saying that our freedom was the result of our mothers' urging and not necessarily the desire of our fathers," Allyson added.

The ladies laughed and Bobby cracked a smile as Beth added. "Yeah, especially your dad. Don't get me wrong, I love Uncle Steve, but he can be a bit of a...handful."

"_That's _putting it mildly!" Allyson said laughing. "if it was up to him I think my sisters and I would be tethered to him 24/7. Dad said he wanted us fitted with micro chips, but Mom said she would leave him if that happened."

Everyone laughed again and Bobby spoke once the laughter subsided. "It sounds as if Carolyn wears the pants in your family."

"Mom likes to say that Dad is head of the household, but she is the neck," Allyson said.

"And she was saying that long before 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' was made," Beth said.

Their waitress approached the table and started at the end with Stacee. Bobby leaned over towards Mary, who had remained silent the entire time, her face buried in her menu.

"What are your recommendations, Mary? I've never been here before, so I would like some suggestions from a seasoned veteran," he said, giving her an adorable smile.

"Mary orders the same thing all the time," Terra replied. "it's to the point that if one of the old timers waits on us they don't even have to ask her. If she comes alone they usually just bring a plate out to her."

"I know what I like," Mary said with a shrug before turning her attention back to Bobby. "I like their chicken caesar salad..."

"Which was like pulling teeth to get her to try, because someone doesn't like cheese. When she orders it she asks for the cheese to be omitted, which is funny considering she will eat creamy caesar salad dressing," Terra said.

"Only in small amounts!" Mary defended, knowing how silly she sounded. "I have always loved their pasta with provencal sauce and beef bourguignon, or do you have commentary for those choices as well?"

Terra held her hands up in surrender and when the waitress approached her, she ordered a French baguette sandwich with black forrest ham, turkey, pickles, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomato, as well as a cup of tomato soup. Stacee had ordered classic veal wiener schnitzel and Beth, the lover of living animals as opposed to those baked and placed on her plate, ordered Thai style calamari. When the waitress approached Robert, he asked her to finish taking the ladies' orders first, so she went to Mary.

"Allie, go ahead and order. I...I don't think I want anything. I'm not very hungry."

"Mary, you have to eat," Beth chided gently. "besides, you scarcely ate anything at dinner last night. As a matter of fact you haven't eaten much of anything in the past couple of days. You'll make yourself sick if you don't eat."

"You don't want us to call The General do you?" Terra asked, trying to keep her tone jovial, but the threat was there all the same.

Mary shrugged and Allyson ordered a limestone bibb lettuce salad, which consisted of cherry tomatoes, hard boiled egg, and sweet parsley vinaigrette, as well as chicken noodle soup.

"Go ahead and order, Bobby. I'm not having anything," Mary replied.

"We'll both have the beef bourguignon please," Bobby said to the waitress, handing his and Mary's menus to her.

Their meals arrived a few minutes later and everyone enjoyed a fun, leisurely meal. Mary smiled and nodded in all the right places, but everyone could see something was off with her. After lunch everyone went their separate ways, each with difference agenda. Beth and Stacee needed to go to work and Allyson was going to the Mayfield's cabin with Brenden. Terra was meeting friends at an art gallery and after making certain Mary didn't want to accompany her, went on her way. Mary and Bobby started walking, side by side and in silence for a while.

"Bobby...do you mind if we stop somewhere first? Terra and Diana's birthdays are coming up and I haven't had a chance to buy them a present yet."

"Yeah Mary, that's fine," Bobby agreed, knowing that wasn't all that was on her mind. He was carrying a bag with her to-go box inside, since she had barely touched her meal. He continued watching her, his gaze imploring her to share what was on her mind. He didn't have to wait long for Mary to confide what was wrong.

"A...as you know, Carver came over to talk me about the impending trial against Mike. He said...he said prosecuting him would be a challenge."

"You mean because of your history with him," Bobby replied.

Mary nodded. "He said that his lawyer is claiming that I attacked him first. Mike is alleging that he came to the apartment to reconcile with Stacee and when he arrived, I tried to seduce him, and when he turned down my advances I went crazy and attacked him. Carver said that with our volitale history, it's going to be difficult proving Mike wasn't provoked or acting in self defense. He seems to believe the jury will think it was a mutual altercation and since we were both badly injured they will consider it a draw."

At this point Mary and Bobby had ceased walking and Mary was looking down. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she was trying to steady her breath so they would go away. Bobby reached out and gently tilted her head upward so she was looking him in the eyes. The naked pain and fear in her expression was heartbreaking and he wished there was a way he could alieviate those feelings for her.

"Maybe...maybe Mike and Carver are right. Maybe this last fight _was _a draw. Maybe I did somehow provoke Mike's reaction and hold some responsibility for his actions. Maybe if I hadn't been so confrontational, so judgemental, things would have turns out differently. Maybe..."

"Mary, you did did nothing, absolutely _nothing _to deserve what Mike did to you," Bobby said firmly. "_he _is the one who chose to break into your apartment and confront you when you were alone and most vulnerable. Don't think for one minute the fact that the absence of your roommates was a coincidence when this assault occured-Mike is a coward and knew his only chance at overpowering you lied in you having no means of defending yourself.

But Mary, you did _overpower _him, you _did _defend yourself. He snuck into your home believing he had the upper hand and all he got was a wine bottle to the face. You showed him that day just how strong and brave and smart you are. It would have been so easy to let fear overpower you that day, but you put those feelings aside and reiterated to him just how much stronger, how much better than him you are.

Mary, I have observed you for a while and although you are shy and uncertain in unfamiliar situations with unfamiliar people, you are not the ice princess Mike said you are. I have seen you with your loved ones and I can see how warm and loving and accepting you are. The affection with which you hold them is palpable and it is only a nod to your good judgement that you didn't offer those feelings to Mike. I don't know what he did when you first met him, but your intuition was spot on and I commend you for remaining true to your feelings and not feigning friendship to keep the peace.

It isn't easy to be honest about your feelings, but I think your family and friends are that much better because you are. They wouldn't change your straightforwardness and you shouldn't want to either. It might have taken some time, but I think your honesty and non apologetic way of expressing yourself is partly the reason why Stacee finally had the sense to leave him. He is out of her life forever and I firmly believe she has you to thank for that."

As much as Mary wanted to speak, at that moment she couldn't due to the emotional knot lodged in her throat. She simply nodded and Bobby gingerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close until she was ready to continue their walk.


	13. Chapter 13 Dr Gyson

Chapter Thirteen-Dr. Gyson

It was the next day and Bobby was on his way to his weekly therapy session with Dr. Gyson. He hadn't seen her since his big career change, so they obviously had a great deal to catch up on. Bobby had hated his therapy sessions at first, finding them intrusive and potentially damaging to his mental state as well as his career, but he was growing more and more used to them. He was slowly becoming more trusting of Dr. Gyson, especially since she made it clear she supported his desire to remain on Major Case.

He stepped out of his car and walked up the stairs to her office, his long legs quickly enveloping the space between the ground and the door. Within moments he was in the waiting room and he nodded a greeting to Hayley, Dr. Gyson's receptionist. He had just sat down when the door opened and Dr. Gyson announced she was ready to see him. He walked over to her and shook her hand, smiling as he greeted her.

"Hello, Detective Goren, it's a pleasure to see you again. I have missed you," Dr. Gyson said, leading him into her office.

"Yes, it has been a while," Bobby agreed. "I...I know it's been a while since our last session, but things...things have gotten more complicated lately."

"Yes, I know, Captain Hannah called to inform me that there was an interesting development in your career," Dr. Gyson said, gesturing for Bobby to sit as she did the same.

"Did he tell you specifics?"

"No. All he said was you were taken away from your duties at Major Case because your expertise was needed on another assignment. Are you working undercover?"

"No, no...not exactly," Bobby said. Dr. Gyson raised her eyebrows so Bobby explained the situation with Mary and how he was assigned to protect her until Mike's trial was resolved.

"How does this situation make you feel, Detective Goren? Switching from Major Case to security detail is quite a change, and from what I'm hearing this wasn't a switch you made voluntarily."

"Mary offered me an out, but I decided to see it through. Like I told her, I'm choosing to view my reassignment as a unique opportunity to prove myself to my superiors, to show them I very much want to keep my job and will do what it takes to make that happen."

"Tell me more about Ms. Mayfield. What is she like?"

"Well, let's see," Bobby began, considering his words. "she's the oldest of four children-she has three younger sisters and lives with her two cousins and close friend. They are incredibly close and Mary is always happiest around them. She works primarily as a gamer for her father's computer software company, but used to work as a nanny while in college and still looks after those children on occassion."

Dr. Gyson remained silent as Bobby continued. "she is warm and bubbly with her family, but shy and reserved in large crowds or around individuals she doesn't know very well. She's funny, intelligent-she owns even more books than me, but she's withdrawing into herself. Mike's attack has left her badly shaken and questioning the world as she once knew it. She blames herself for what happened-she, she thinks if hadn't antagonized Mike so much over the years this wouldn't have happened."

"It sounds as if you disagree with her assertion," Dr. Gyson replied. "it sounds as though you want to help her."

"Of course I want to help her. I'm a cop-it's my job to serve and protect."

"Yes, but I'm sensing more than just moral responsibility. Ms. Mayfield-she is single I assume?"

"Yes. She values her independance and whatever emotional needs she has are satisfied through her family. I'm sensing she hasn't had a serious relationship in years, if ever."

"So Ms. Mayfield is a young, single, independant woman with whom you have been spending a lot of time. You want to care for and protect her and it sounds as though you admire her as a person. How else do you feel about her?"

Bobby's expression hardened as he looked at Dr. Gyson. He respected her and though she was quite intelligent, but sometimes she completely missed the points he tried to make and came up with ridiculous theories. He shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"First you think I'm in love with my partner and now I can't do my job without letting my emotions get in the way? Is it so hard for you to believe I can professionally and effectively carry out my responsibilities without completely screwing up? Believe it or not, but I can keep Mary safe without trying to seduce her. She could be my daughter for God's sake!"

"But she isn't your daughter. She is the only woman, apart from Detective Eames and myself, that you have spent considerable time with. You met twice before her attack and from you're telling me, it appears the two of you had some sort of connection."

"The first time we met I was defending her from Mr. Alden and the second time we barely spoke. She was accompanying her sister on a field trip and we scarcely talked. If anything, she spoke more with Eames than me."

"Yes, but the fact of the matter is you still spoke to her and that encounter must have made some sort of impression because you remember it so well. Bobby, it's perfectly fine if you have feelings for her. You are with her day and night and you haven't spent time with another woman like this in a long time. Who was the last woman in your life?"

"Dr. Gyson, why are you so obsessed with my love life?" Bobby demanded. "this is the fourth session where you have intimated that all of my problems stem from a lack of romantic connections. Believe it or not Dr., but I am capable of being damaged over far more than that."

"I'm not saying you're not, Detective, but this seems to be a sensitive subject for you. What happened to that relationship? Did your professional obligations get in the way?"

"Something like that," Bobby murmured, looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

Dr. Gyson looked at his quizzically and Bobby continued speaking, although not really focusing on his words. If he allowed himself to be cognizant, he would never allow himself to explore this topic, but remaining detatched made things easier.

"There...there was a woman in my life many years ago, but our...relationship was complicated. We met while Eames and I were investigating a case and our paths continued to cross."

"Was she a victim as well?"

"No," Bobby said, his lips twitching as he played with his fingers. "she...she committed horrendous crimes, but the evidence we had against her wouldn't stick. She...she was the one suspect I was never able to truly apprehend. She was always one step ahead of us...me. She said she was my white whale."

"What else was she to you? No matter what she may or may not have done in the past, did you have other feelings for her?"

"She murdered innocent people, including my..." Bobby stopped himself in time, earning a raised eyebrow from Dr. Gyson. "not only did she commit unspeakable crimes, she manipulated other people to do so as well. She took advantage of an innocent, troubled young woman for her own amusement and killed her when she had fullfilled her purpose. I would never want to be with someone like that."

"Yes, I know you would never actively seek out someone like that, but we cannot control who we are attracted to. I think deep down you did-do-have feelings for her, but your sense of moral responsibility prevents you from admitting it out loud. I think you are finding it difficult to connect with another person on an emotional level because you are afraid of once again being drawn to someone who isn't compatable with your moral compass."

Bobby merely glared at Dr. Gyson, allowing her to continue talking while silently willing the minute hand of her clock to pick up the pace. Although he didn't have romantic feelings for Mary, he still very much wanted to help her and listening to an alledged expert spout her concern for his lovelife wasn't what he considered a productive step in that direction.


	14. Chapter 14 Surprises and Revelations

Chapter Fourteen-Surprises & Revelations

It was the next day and Bobby and the women were having a quiet day at their apartment. Mary was working on a computer game at her desk, Terra was leafing through art books for inspiration for her jewelry collection, and Stacee was lounging on the couch, absentmindedly staring at the television screen as she flipped from one uninspiring channel to the next. She decided to take the day off of work to enjoy some much needed R&R, since her impending divorce and Mike's investigation had really taken a toll on her.

Bobby was leafing through a book, soaking in the rare silence of the place when the sound of the front door opening jolted everyone out of their respective activities. Everyone held their breaths, anticipation mounting as various worst case scenerios and solutions flashed through everyone's heads. An audible, unanimous exhale of relief permeated the room when Beth presented herself, holding a rather large stack of mail in her hands. She walked around the room, relishing her role of unofficial mail lady as she presented the ladies with their envelopes, reading material, and packages.

Bobby watched as the women went through the items, noticing a smile slowly spreading across Mary's face as she held one particular envelope. She tore it open and read the multi-page note, her lazer quick eyes devouring the mini novel in record speed. When she finished, she looked up to see eight curious eyes upon her, silently willing her to share the contents of her note. With a twinkle in her eyes as well as a full fledged smile, she was all too happy to comply.

"This letter is from Mimi," she said, holding it up slightly before handing it to Beth for inspection. "she and the girls are doing well, but that isn't the best part. It turns out..."

"Maegan and the girls are moving to New York!" exclaimed Terra, who was reading over Beth's shoulder.

Stacee let out a happy squeel and scurried over towards the ladies so she could read the letter as well. They were laughing and happily discussing this person about whom Bobby knew nothing. They prattled on for a while, seemingly forgetting that he was even in the room. When they eventually came up for air, Mary looked over at Bobby, who was waiting to be filled in. Being out of the loop was something this genius detective wasn't used to.

"Maegan is my cousin on my mother's side of the family," Mary explained. "she's the only child of my late Aunt Maria."

"Maria is Carolyn's sister?" Bobby asked, frowning thoughtfully because until now he had never heard of Maria or Maegan.

Terra, Stacee, and Beth exited the room, wanting to continue with their conversation, as well as give Mary and her inquisitive detective some privacy. As they walked away, Mary continued speaking. She preferred to keep her family's history to herself, since it took a while to explain, and also, she believed some things should be left private.

"No, she's wasn't. She..."

Bobby remained silent as Mary spoke. "Carolyn isn't my biological mother-she is my father's second wife and Allie is her daughter from her first marriage. Her first husband, Joe, died of a brain hemorrhage shortly before Allie was born. My biological mother, Meredith...passed away when I was born. There were complications during my birth and she...she didn't make it. I almost didn't either..."

Mary cleared her throat and continued. "Meredith had a younger sister, Maria, and they were extremely close. They were born less than a year apart and were often mistaken for twins. Maria was dispondent after Meredith's death. She...she commited suicide on my first birthday, the anniversary of Meredith's death. Daddy would never tell me the details, but I was eventually able to piece together the details.

Maria and her parents were in town for my birthday party and were staying with Daddy and me. After the party, she went up to her room, stating she was tired and wanted to turn in early. The next morning her mother knocked on her door, but there was no answer. After a few attempts, Daddy unlocked the door and they found her. She...overdosed on prescription pills.

She left a note stating that she couldn't go on without Meredith and that my party was a culmination of a year's worth of agony. She said my party was one of many things she had to endure without her and she couldn't take it anymore. After she died, she was creamated and her ashes were placed in an urn that her parents held onto. After they died, the urn was turned over to Daddy and her urn was placed next to Meredith's. They are in a china cabinet in Daddy and Carolyn's study."

"What about Maegan? When was she born? What happened to her after Maria's death?" Bobby asked.

"Maegan was born in November, almost nine months after my birth. Daddy thinks she would have killed herself sooner, but she tried to hold on for her baby's sake. After Maria's death, Maegan lived primarily with Grandma and Grandpa since her father was frequently out of town on business. Frederick worked as a financial advisor for an international business, so he was often out of the country for weeks or months at a time. Maegan also spent time with Daddy and me, in part because as time progressed, it became more difficult for Grandma and Grandpa to act as her sole caregivers.

Shortly before Maegan's sixth birthday, Grandpa had a stroke and Grandma ended up caring for him until his death eighteen months later. Since caring for Grandpa took up so much of Grandma's time and her own health was declining, she couldn't also care for Maegan as they had in the past. As a result, Maegan was left with Daddy when Frederick was out of town. Daddy would take us to visit Grandma and Grandpa in Arizona and even arranged for nurses to help care for them. Grandpa passed away in April of 1991 following a heart attack and Grandma died in June of that year. Grandma had a weak heart as well, having suffered two heart attacks within a five year span.

Maegan spent most of her time with Daddy and me and although Frederick sent child support, he saw little of her. At most, he would see her three months out of the entire year and other forms of communication were just as sparse. When Maegan was nine, Frederick was promoted to vice president of the company and transferred to its London office. Shortly thereafter he married an older, wealthy aristrocrat and sent for Maegan. Although he and his new bride were hardly parenting material, Frederick felt obligated to merge Maegan into his new family.

Maegan lived with Frederick and Margarette for a few months, but she was unhappy. She had difficulty adjusting to living in a new country with parents who had no idea how to care for a young child. She came to visit Daddy and me for Christmas that year and when Daddy saw how miserable Maegan was, he asked Frederick if she could stay with us permanently. Frederick agreed and went so far as to allow Daddy to adopt her. The adoption was finalized in February and after Daddy and Carolyn's marriage four months later, she adopted Maegan and me and Daddy adopted Allie."

"Where is Maegan now? I have never heard of her until now."

"Maegan has a bit of wanderlust in her, so the year after graduating high school, she spent time traveling. She spent a few weeks traveling through the states and spent the rest of the year backpacking through Europe. It took her a while to sell the idea to Daddy, but thankfully she had an ally in Mom. After her year of adventure, she moved to Arizona to attend college and it was in her junior year she met Ali. He was a Biology major and they dated for a few months until she unexpectedly became pregnant.

As fond of Maegan as he was, Ali came from a traditional Muslim family and his parents had never approved of the relationship. He feared if they found out about the baby, they would disown him and refuse to pay for his education. They parted company and six months later Raziah was born. A few months later Maegan graduated and spent the next years moving around. She works as a freelance photographer and writer, so she doesn't have to stay in one place too long.

In 2008, she was living in New Mexico when she met Erik. They had an on-off again relationship, but when she became pregnant again, the relationship was officially off. Maegan had had enough of his immaturity and Erik had no desire to become a father. Malia was born on January 8, 2010 and shortly thereafter Maegan resumed her gypsy lifestyle. In her letter, she said she felt it was time to settle down and provide a more structured life for her girls. Raz is starting kindergarten this year and Maegan always said once her girls started attending school full time she would settle down. She said she wants to raise them around family so they can feel a sense of security and belonging."

"I think that is a wise decision," Bobby said. "when will she and the girls be here?"

"She said a few days, a week at the most. They can stay here with us until they find a place of their own."

"Are Beth, Terra, and Stacee aware of your decision?"

"Not yet, but I am certain they will be as excited as I. The five of us have always been so close and it'll be nice to have the gang together again, along with two honoraree members."

Bobby merely nodded and the girls re-entered the room. This time, Beth was reading what appeared to be an invitation. It was cream colored with silver Italicized print. When she finished reading it, she looked up at Mary.

"So Mare, are you going?" she asked, holding up the invitation and waving it slightly.

"Going where?" Mary asked.

"You haven't opened your invitation yet?"

"My clear and apparent confusion should be an answer to your question."

Beth signed and handed Mary her already opened invitation. Mary scanned it quickly and frowned as she absorbed its contents.

_Saint Mary Catholic School_

_Class of 2001_

_You are invited to celebrate with all the familiar faces that you have missed over the past ten years. Come and join us as we renew friendships, reminisce about days gone by, and share in life experiences past and present._

_Wednesday, July 27, 2011_

_The Plaza Hotel_

_Fifth Avenue at Central Park, South New York, NY_

_Appetizers at 4:30 P.M._

_Dinner Served Promptly at 6:00 P.M._

Mary read the rest of the invitation, frowning as she realized that this wasn't going to be a simple, one evening ordeal. Although everyone was meeting at the Plaza on the twenty-seventh, they would only be staying there for one night. The following morning at eight o'clock everyone would load into a bus and head down to Atlantic City for ten consequitve days of gambling and debotchery before heading home sometime on August seventh. Mary rolled her eyes and dismissively tossed the invitation onto the coffee table, giving it the same regard one would a used tissue.

"Oh c'mon girl, you _have _to come with us!" Beth insisted, looking genuinely excited. "this is our_ ten year _reunion! We get to see people we haven't seen in over _ten years_!"

"Embeth, has it ever occured to you that I haven't spoken to those people for a reason?" Mary asked. "I know you are Miss Congeniality and love the planet, but I would rather have my face slammed through a window again than make small talk with people I don't remember or care about."

"But we're going to Atlantic City for ten days!" Beth persisted. "doesn't that sound like fun? We can take walks on the board walk, go to the beach, hit the slot machines..."

"Ohh, just what I want-to spend ten days making forced small talk with total strangers while sweating to death in the hot summer heat. And what's so special about Atlantic City? The only reason that is the reunion destination is because the committee was too cheap to spring for Vegas. I don't understand why you're salivating over a place that's only two and a half hours away. And as far as riding all that way in a bus, I wouldn't be caught dead in a tourist bus."

Beth looked at Mary, giving her an expression that was akin to a puppy being kicked. While she looked dejected, Terra took another approach.

"Mary, you are approaching this at the wrong angle. Reunions aren't so much about reconnecting with old friends as they are about sticking it to your rivals."

Bobby looked at her with eyebrows raised, but Terra continued speaking. "I'm going so I can show all those lying, conniving bitches that I am prettier, smarter, thinner, and more successful. I also want to show all the guys what they missed out on."

"Terra, you told me you're bringing a date with you: why would you throw yourself at other men if you have one with you? Isn't that kind of...tacky?" Beth asked, trying to word her question as gently as possible.

"It isn't tacky, it's enterprising," Terra insisted. "there is nothing wrong with keeping my options open. Besides, it isn't as if I am in a serious relationship with my date: I need an escort and he needs time away from work."

"If an escort is all you need, that's what internet ads are for," Mary said.

Terra rolled her eyes and Stacee decided to contribute to the conversation. "Who are you taking?"

"Mike," she replied.

"As in the owner of _Logan's_?" Mary asked, referring to the bar the ladies sometimes frequent.

"The one and only," Terra replied, smiling as she thought of her date. Although they only went to _Logan's_ sporatically as a group, she went much more often alone. The bar wasn't far from her store and she enjoyed the casual, down home atmosphere that was usually lacking in her other hangouts.

"Mike Logan is sooo cute," Beth said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "tall, dark, handsome, what's not to like?"

The girls nodded in agreement and Bobby spoke. "Mike Logan...is he a former detective?"

Terra nodded. "He worked for the police force for twenty-five years, but quit because he couldn't handle the corruption anymore. He opened the bar not long after retiring. Did you used to work together?"

"We worked a few cases together, but weren't partners. Does he talk about his time on the force?"

"Not really. When I first met him I used to ask questions, but he said he would rather not think about that time in his life. And to be honest, I would rather not know too many of the details. I'm grateful for law enforcement, but I don't think I could stomach of the things you encounter on a daily basis. I would probably have nightmares everyday."

"There are men and women who have been on the force for years and they still have nightmares," Bobby replies. "longevity doesn't equate apathy."

"So, Stacee, are you coming to the reunion?" Terra asked.

Stacee nodded. "I think it'll be a nice distraction from everything that's happening. I wish you would go, Mary."

"Keeping wishing Stace, but my mind is made up. I am already in contact with everyone I care about."

"Mary, you _have _to talk to us because we're family and we know where you live," Terra replied.

"Exactly," Mary replied.

The girls spent the rest of the day going through their mail and discussing the arrival of Maegan, Raziah, and Malia. Bobby contributed to the conversation as well, but most of his focus was placed observing Mary. If she was going to be alone for the next few days, he was going to have to do everthing he could to keep her occupied and upbeat.


	15. Chapter 15 Birthday Bash

Chapter Fifteen-Birthday Bash

The days few by and it was now the weekend before Terra's birthday. The first day of the reunion happened to fall on her twenty-eighth birthday, so to ensure that she celebrated this special occassion with the ones she loved, a party was being held a few days early. The party was held at her parents' house and they had moved heaven and earth to guarantee that their only child would have the party of her dreams. In addition to family, all of Terra's friends, acquaintences, frenemies, enemies, and everyone else in between were in attendance.

Terra looked resplendent in a stunning, if not revealing crimson dress. It was a sleeveless silk number that was slit to the navel and completely bare in the back. The cut of the dress not only drew attention to her firm bum, it would have been on total display if the cut had been any lower. Her hair was swept up in an elaborate style, displaying the diamond and ruby drop earrings that her parents presented as a birthday gift. A wreath shaped diamond choker, bracelet, and cocktail ring completed her elaborate ensemble.

Everyone was dressed to the nines, but Terra was the only one in red, per her firm instructions. She was currently huddled in a corner engaged in hushed, fervent gossip with her friends Phoebe, Alexa, Vivienne, Kate, and Aubree. Like Terra, they were tall, slim, blonde, and hopeless, shameless gossips. The six friends, or frenemies depending on the circumstances, not only socialized frequently, they jogged every Saturday morning and often went to the gym together.

As everyone mixed and mingled on the inside, Mary was taking a much needed reprieve outside. Large crowds made her nervous and could trigger an anxiety attack if correct measures weren't taken. She was taking refuge outside, sitting on the terrace slowly sipping her glass of wine and silently pleading with her heart to stop pounding so intently. Crowds were always difficult for her, but adding the fact that all anyone wanted to discuss was her attack and Bobby's presence just made the situation that much more difficult.

Mary was currently standing, looking around as she decided where she wanted to sit. She walked to the left, shook her head and moved to the right. She repeated this act three more times before settling for a chair to her left. She moved from one chair to the next, silently debating her choices. All the chairs were identical, but her subconscious would only let her choose the "right" option.

Finally, she decided to forgo the chairs entirely and sat in the corner of a bench that wrapped around the entire length of the terrace. She gathered her legs up to her chest, feeling her her sensitive nerves starting to calm. She held her face up and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft breeze against her skin. It was a warm eevning, but an occassional breeze made the heat not only bearable, but enjoyable. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bobby, approaching her, holding two more glasses and plates.

Bobby sat beside her, setting a plate of appetizers and a glass of water beside her. Mary hadn't eatten much that day and nothing at all since arriving at the party. She thanked him as she took a sip of water and selected an item from her plate to sample. Her original thought was to simply placate Bobby, but to her surprise the food was actually satisfactory. As she polished off the plate's contents, Bobby spoke.

"Terra's parents have a beautiful home. How long have they live here?"

"Sixteen years. They moved into a smaller home when they first moved to New York, but upgraded once Daddy and Uncle Mark's business took off. Terra and I were eight when we moved here. We moved a few times, given our fathers' position in the military..."

"Yes, I remember you telling me you lived in Colorado before moving to New York. I imagine that was quite a change for you."

Mary nodded. "Fort Carson is located near Colorado Springs and there is no comparing that to here. Winters were mild with snow rarely falling between October-May. My birthday is in February and it was so nice to not have to worry about a blizzard occuring on my special day. Summer is gorgeous in Colorado Springs because it is so warm and I loved warm weather as a child. I would spend my days swimming, going to water parks, anything water related. When Daddy and Uncle Mark were working, Aunt Linda would take us to the Rocky Mountains and we would go hiking.

I could never go as far up the mountain as I liked because Daddy is so overprotective, but I appreciated Aunt Linda providing me the opportunity. If Daddy had it his way I don't think I would have ever left my room."

Bobby's lips twitched in amusement as Mary continued speaking. "When I moved to New York, I felt as if I were on another planet. Everything just seemed so large and loud...too much. Terra adjusted fairly quickly, but I felt in over my head. It took years for me to feel any sense of comfort."

Bobby took a drink of water and looked around, letting the opulence of his surroundings sink in. The McCavern's house was a six bedroom, seven bath home of French design set on three secluded acres. The home was decorated French style and featured a separate indoor spa complex with hand painted domed ceiling, Palladian windows, French doors, fireplace, 20X40 heated pool, gym, and sauna. There was a fully automated greenhouse and a separate one acre building lot.

"Have you lived in New York your entire life?" Mary asked, sick of talking about herself and wanting to learn more about her protector. He was just as guarded as her, so prying information out of him was no easy task.

Bobby nodded. "I grew up in Canarsie and lived there until I went to college. After college, I joined the army and was stationed in Germany and South Korea. After leaving the army I moved back to Brooklyn, which is where I live now."

"How come you never married or had children? Didn't you want to?"

"Yes," Bobby said with a shrug. "but those things just never came about. I've had relationships, some of them serious, but they just never progressed to the next level. My job isn't condusive to forming a normal relationship-the long, erratic hours, working undercover. Not all women can handle being romantically involved with a police officer. It sounds exciting at first, but the truth is police work can be tedious at times, as well dangerous. Not all women want to worry about their boyfriend dying on the job."

"Anyone can die at work, though. I work from home and look what happened. Besides, I read that the crime rate in New York City is decreasing. I also read that most law enforcement officers never have to use their weapons. I read in most cases they are used a deterrent, but officers usually don't have to use them."

"That is correct," Bobby replied. "I have had to use my firearm on occassion, but only as a last resort. I know movies and modern media portray law enforcement as firing their guns at every given opportunity, but any good law enforcement officer will tell you that is not par for the course."

"I'm sure that is a relief. I think police work is fascinating, but I could never have a career in law enforcement. The mere sight of a gun makes me nervous. I can't even touch or a gun or go near Terra's gun cabinet."

"Has your father ever tried to help you overcome your fear? Has he ever taken you to the shooting range?"

Mary shook her head. "He's afraid the noise and adrenelene would be bad for my heart or could potentially cause another seizure. My health is under control now, but I was pretty sick as a child. I was in and out of hospitals for various reasons. My health started to improve in my teenage years, but it wasn't until I was in my twenties that I started feeling secure and somewhat normal."

"When was your last heart transplant?" Bobby asked.

"A few years ago," Mary said, wanting to change the subject. "tell me about your family. I know you are single and have no children, but surely you have an extended family?"

"My parents and brother are deceased. I have a nephew Donnie and a neice named Molly. She's eleven now and lives with her Aunt in Michigan."

"Are you close to your neice and nephew?"

"Molly and I keep in touch, but we live out of state so that complicates matters. As for Donnie...well, he has his own life."

Mary noticed the sadness in Bobby's eyes when he started talking about Donnie. She sensed there was more to the story, but for his own reasons he was holding back, like Mary in regards to her health. They sat in silence for a while until Aunt Linda approached them.

"Mary, Bobby, we are serving dinner now," she said, smiling at them. They stood up and followed her into the house. Aunt Linda wrapped her arm around Mary's shoulders as they walked towards the formal dinning room.

"You look beautiful tonight," Linda replied. Linda looks amazing in a dark green, floor length gown.

"Thank you Linda, so do you."

Mary looked lovely in a one shoulder, floor length, black silk dress. Her naturally curly hair was worn down and her make up was kept simple. She wore simple diamond studs in her ears, a diamond and amethyst bracelet as well as her charm bracelet and onyx and diamond cocktail ring. The ring was a recent gift from Terra. She loved making jewelry for her friends and made the ring for Mary since she felt strongly that every woman should have a good cocktail ring. Mary didn't wear jewelry very much, save for her charm bracelet, but she really liked her new ring.

As soon as Mary, Linda, and Bobby entered the room, Stephen immediately approached them. He gave Mary a hug and took her hand, leading her to the table.

"I was looking for you earlier, but you disappeared. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to go lay down?" he asked, looking concerned. His gaze immediately shifted over to Bobby and shifted from love and concern to anger.

"I hired you to protect and care for my daughter, and I expect you to honor your obligations. Is that quite understood?"

"Daddy, Bobby is more than honoring his obligations, I can assure you. He has gone above and beyond to help me through my ordeal."

Stephen didn't respond to Mary's defensive comment and instead dove into the next order of business. "Did you know that your next door neighbors are moving?"

"No, Daddy I didn't, but as you know I'm not the most sociable person in the world," Mary replied.

Despite the fact she had lived in her apartment building for years, she knew almost nothing about her neighbors. The only ones she knew anything about were the downstairs neighbors who always quarreled, and that was only because Mary and the girls could hear them through the heat vent.

"In light of your cousin's impending move I called your building to see if any apartments were available," Stephen said. "as it turns out your neighbors to the right are selling their apartment because they are starting a family and require something larger. I put an offer on the place and as of today it's ours. I know you were planning for Maegan and the girls to stay with you and the girls, but they are now able to move into a home of their own straight away and no one is inconvenienced."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, not at all surprised that the General took it upon himself to make such a monumental decision for his family and discussing it only after the fact. It also wasn't surprising when Mary supported his decision.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Daddy. I've spoken to her a few times this week and she has voiced concerns about putting everyone out. Terra was also complaining about the prospect of tighter living quarters and the possibility of us having to share bedrooms, so I think this a wonderful idea."

Stephen looked pleased at his daughter's approval and was suddenly hit by a bout of inspiration. "Instead of having two apartments side-by-side, I think combining both living quarters into one is an excellent idea. Your living space would double so there would be plenty of room and having large apartment would make it easier for the seven of you to spend time together. I know you and the girls love being together as much as possible and having easy access to their three aunts would thrill Raziah and Malia."

"Daddy, I don't know how I feel about this," Mary said, looking hesitant. "I love the idea of Maegan and the girls living closeby, but the prospect of living in a construction zone is bothersome. The noise from the workers' equipment would aggrevate my headaches, the sawdust would aggravate my allergies and possibly flare up my asthma, and to be perfect honest, I don't like the idea of strange men wandering through my home."

"I took your prospective concerns into account, so you and the girls can stay with your mother and me throughout the duration of the construction process. It should only take a few days to complete the job since all it really entails is tearing out a wall, adding new flooring, repainting the walls..."

"Oh, is that all?" Bobby asked, bemused by The General's attitude of assuming because he wanted something to happened, it would. It wouldn't have surprised Bobby if in The General's world the apartment simply remodeled itself.

"After the party tonight Bobby can go back to the apartment and pack your things so you don't have to go all the way back to the city. Our home is next to Terra's and since you are staying with your mother and me tonight, there is no need for you to leave. You'll have your own room with your own restroom and Bobby will stay in one of the guest rooms."

With the decision seemingly made, Stephen made his way over to Carolyn and embraced her before they took their seats. As everyone sat down, Carolyn made eye contact and gave her a knowing, sympathetic look. Mary smiled at her mother, relieved that at least one of her parents was normal. Bobby pulled out Mary's chair and after she was seated and her chair pushed back to the table, Bobby lowered himself into his own seat, which was next to her. When Mark, Linda, and Terra were finalizing the seating arrangements, Stephen made it clear he wanted Bobby placed next to Mary for her own protection. The McCaverns thought Stephen's request was outlandish and unnecessary, but those two words perfectly defined the dear general, so they acquiesced.

As Bobby placed his napkin on his lap, Mary leaned over and murmured in his ear. "Was your father anything like mine?"

"I don't there is a soul on this planet that in any way compares to your father," Bobby replied.

Mary giggled and the dinner began. Terra instructed the family chef to prepare a traditional French dinner and he prepared a succulent feast. Mary didn't eat much during the meal, but to be fair the variety of food seemed endless, so Bobby couldn't find too much fault with her inability to keep up. The cold hors d'oeurves had already been served, so guests were presented with bowls of coconut chicken and shrimp soup. After the soup course they were presented with ginger glazed chicken, beef bourguignon, arugula salad with apples, carmenlized pecans and blue cheese, cheese plate, apple tarte tatin, and various fruits and coffee.

As guests tucked into their coffee, or in Mary's case tea since she didn't care for coffee, the final part of the meal was rolled into the room. In addition to the apple tarte tatin, Terra wanted a cake and Beth exceeded her expectations. Terra wanted a succulent, sexy confection, so Beth prepared a flourless chocolate cake with layers of chocolate mousse, creme brulee, and raspberry gelee. Everyone sang happy birthday and after Terra blew out the requisit candle, the mutli tierred treat was plated up and presented to guests. As everyone tucked into their cake, Terra began the process of tearing into her mountain of presents.

Linda rose from her seat and walked over to the table that housed what was affectionately referred as "Terra's tower." She handed a beautifully wrapped package to her daughter and looked over at Mary, who seemed to be in her own little world. She was worried about her neice and wanted to help bring her out of her shell without putting her too much on display.

"Mary, would you be a dear and please document the gifts as they are unwrapped? We need to keep track of what was given and from whom, so if you could keep an itemized list while I hand Terra her presents that would be so helpful."

"Certainly, Aunt Linda," Mary replied.

She was well aware of her aunt's motivation for enlisting her help and appreciated the fact she was given a low profile task. Linda handed her a blue notebook and pen and Mary looked forward to the opportunity of burying her face in the notebook. The herculean task of tearing through the appearingly limitless pile began and everyone ohhed and ahhed over Terra's new trinkets. After what seemed like a lifetime and with carpel tunnell possibly looming in Mary's future, one final gift remained. Actually, it was several gifts placed on top of each in a tierred affect, which immediately drew Terra's attention.

She opened the card and smiled with surprise when she realized this was from Bobby. After reading the card, she placed it back in the envelope and handed it to Mary, who placed it in a box Linda provided for the mountain of cards. Terra was curious as to what Bobby bought for her since they didn't know each other well. She opened the first box and discovered three Alice in Wonderland inspired catchalls. Alice in Wonderland was her favorite book as a child and even as an adult the story still held a special place in her hear.

They were glass and the illustrations and quotations were in black and white. One depicted the Cheshire cat, the other the White Rabbir, and the final one the Queen of Hearts. The queen was Terra's favorite character in the story, since she likened herself as one. The next package held two glass garden globes. They were globes that housed green plants resting on small rocks.

Terra had mentioned she needed some greenery in her room to brighten up the place and was touched Bobby remembered. The plants seemed easy to care for, a requirement for Terra since she wasn't quite the green thumb her mother was. The next box held a Faberge egg styled into a Nutcracker music box. Terra collected both Faberge eggs and music boxes, so this was the best of both worlds. If Alice in Wonderland was her favorite book, the Nutcracker was her favorite ballet.

It sparkled with more than one hundred hand-set simulated gems and twenty-two carat scroll work. It was heirloom porcelain and painted mostly in red, which was Terra's favorite color. The bottom depicted ballet dancers and the detail was breathtaking. Terra would have perfectly satiated with the music box, but there were more boxes to unwrap, so she forged ahead. The next package contained monogrammed travel make up cases and the final box contained the last of her goodies.

She opened a small box to find a heart shaped perfume bottle. It was dipped in crimson and gold glitter and a crown shaped sprayer was placed on the top. Bobby had gone to a perfume shop that specialized in custom made perfume. He knew Terra would love something created just for her and the crown seemed to justify her feelings of regalness. She removed the tissue paper from her final presents and discovered an antique mercury glass jewelry box, tealight holder and matching hand mirror.

Terra loved mercury glass, appreciating its old fashioned beauty. Terra smiled as she lifted the mirror, a happy memory coming to her. She looked over at Mary, who was scribbling the last of Terra's loot into the notebook.

"Mary, does this remind you of anything?" Terra asked, holding up the mirror.

Mary looked at the mirror and the two ladies shared a knowing laugh. Bobby looked over at Mary, happy to hear mirth coming from her direction and curious as to what comedic value hand mirrors possessed.

"As you may have noticed, I have a fairly healthy sense of self worth," Terra replied.

"That's her uncharacteristically modest way of saying she worships herself," Mary said to Bobby.

"It's not my fault I am perfection," Terra said with a dismissive shrug. Mary rolled her eyes and Terra continued speaking.

"In honor of my finely honed sense of self, Mary gave me quite the memorable Christmas present last year. I opened the box and discovered it was filled with a variety of mirrors-the lid of the box even had a mirror glued on the inside! During the night she hung mirrors on every wall in my room, as well as over my bed! It was meant as a joke, but I so loved the result I kept the mirrors in place. I love getting to look at myself first thing in the morning. I realize most people don't look their best when they first awaken, but I am in a happy minority."

Bobby merely raised his eyebrows and Mary placed a hand on her forehead, lowering her head as she shook it slightly. Bobby heard someone chuckle and it was non other than Terra's dinner companion, Mike Logan. He looked dashing in a black tux and much happier than the last time Bobby saw him. Bobby hadn't spoken to Logan since Logan left law enforcement three years prior.

"Thank you, Bobby," Terra said, smiling warmly at him and walking over to give him a hug. "your gifts were so incredibly thoughtful. I'm going to have my work cut out for me when it's your birthday," she teased.

"I'm glad you liked everything Terra, but don't you don't have to give me anything," Bobby said.

"When is your birthday? Mary, do you know?" Terra asked.

Before either one could respond, Mike took the initiative, looking at Terra with bemused affection. "August 20. Do you think four weeks is enough time to raid every department store in the city?"

"Possibly, if I have you to help me," Terra replied. "we can hit the shops before we go to the bar."

"Are you planning on going to the bar everyday for four weeks?" Bobby asked. "I know you like to socialize, but drinking everyday seems a bit...excessive."

"God Bobby no, I'm not an alcoholic!" Terra said with a laugh. "I worked as a bar tender during college and the early years of my business. To this day I will occassionally fill in for Stacee or Mike if their bar tenders need time off or if they need help training a new employee."

"How long have you and Logan known each other?" Bobby asked.

"About two and a half years. Someone had robbed a clothing store not far from my store, so I placed an ad in the paper looking for a security guard. Mike applied for the job and he seemed the most capable candidate, so I hired him. _Logan's _was still in its infant stages, so he worked for me until business took off a few months later."

"There are worse things in life than staring at a pretty girl all day," Mike said with a shrug.

With every morsal eatten and every present received, guests moved towards the living room for drinks. Terra found her blonde possee and headed outside, so they could continue their gossiping. Mary fell into conversation with her father and Stacee and Beth stuck together. Bobby and Mike found themselves standing beside each other, nodding to each other as their accepted a drink from a server. After sampling their choice they looked at each other, grappling for an opening line. Finally it was Bobby who made the first move.

"You look good, man. The tux really suits you," Bobby said.

"Do you really find work at Major Case so unstimulating you are now moonlighting as purse holder for the rich and famous?"

Bobby let out a short laugh before explaining how he came to be said purse holder. Bobby and Mike looked at Mary, who laughed at something her father said.

"How is Mary coping?" Mike asked.

"She's trying, but it's still a struggle for her," Bobby replied. "she barely eats and can't sleep more than two or three hours at a time before she wakes up in a cold sweat. She's isolating herself from her loved ones and they are worried about her."

"Terra told me what happened to Mary. She wanted to know how she could best help Mary and thought since I was a detective for twenty-five years I would have some suggestions. I told her to let Mary take it one at a time and let her open up when she's ready. What Mary needs now is love and support, which she seems to have in abundance."

"Mary certainly has a close relationship with her father," Bobby said.

"Oh yes, the G-Man," Mike said, a disdainful expression flickering across his face. "from what Terra tells me he made quite the first impression on you."

"It isn't everyday I'm slammed against a wall and threatened by a complete stranger," Bobby said with a shrug.

"Yes, I know. For you it's the other way around."

"Maybe so, but at least my actions haven't resulted in a ten year exile to Rikers."

"You're still young, give it time."

Bobby chuckled and took another drink as Mike continued talking. "Something tells me most people would choose a ten year stint on Rikers over being around Mary's father on a regular basis. Rikers seems like a vacation in comparison to being around that self indulent prick."

"He's just concerned about his daughter's well being," Bobby said. "Mary was sick as a child, so it is normal for parents to become overprotective when they are in constant panic over their child's mortality."

"Overprotective is one thing, but Terra told me Mary and The General shared a room until she was nine. Their beds were placed beside each other and according to Terra, he would awaken several times during the night to check on her. One time, when Mary didn't stir as soon as their alarm went off, he lost it and began screaming her name, feeling for a pulse, checking her breathing...When Mary finally did open her eyes, he had his hands on her chest and was about to start performing CPR. You can call him "over protective" all you like, but that is an understatement. Something isn't right in the state of Mayfield Manor."

Bobby frowned thoughtfully and allowed his information to sink in as he finished his drink. It was at that moment Stephen stormed up to him, his posture aggressive, his eyes blasing.

"Detective Goren, you are being paid to ensure my daughter's safety, not to binge drink with your drinking buddy. Is this job too difficult for you or do you think you could possibly pull yourself away from your Bourbon long enough to escort my daughter home?"

"Yes sir. I am on my way sir," Bobby said, looking over at Mike who had an obvious expression of "I told you so!"

Before Mike had the chance to seal that expression with an extended tongue or some other expression of merryment, Bobby said his goodbyes and rejoined Mary. Under normal circumstances Bobby would have never endured a tongue lashing from a hot head, but he decided against making a scene, not wanting to upset Mary. After Mary said her goodbyes, she collected her purse and Bobby escorted her back to her parents' home, all while under General Mayfield's watchful glare.


	16. Chapter 16 The Nightmare

Chapter Sixteen-The Nightmare

It was almost eleven when Mary walked out of her private bathroom, warm and freshly scrubbed after a long, hot shower. Her face was slightly flush from the heat of the water and her damp hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Since she had taken her pills before stepping into the shower, all she had left to do was climb into bed. All her life she had loved four poster beds, so it was only natural she'd grown up with one. For years she had never drawn the curtains around her bed, finding it terrifying and clausterphobic to be closed in, but over the years she came to enjoy the privacy.

This room had been Mary's since she and her family moved here and even after leaving home, the room was still hers. The room was large, with royal blue paint on the walls and a soft cowhide, patch, off white rug on the floor. Mary preferred hard wood floors, but Stephen feared she would injure herself if she seizured and fell out of bed, which had happened during adolescence. Across from her bed was a large, long white sofa that was placed underneath the main window. Silk-satin round pillows added a decorative touch and a black armchair also provided some color.

A white lacuer coffee table was in front of the couch with magazine atop for leisurely leafing. Black ottomans were placed on each side of the coffee table. White and cream roman shades dressed the leaded glass pane windows and were drawn for the evening. To the left of the touch was a china cabinet, which held family photos and knick knacks. There was a desk with a computer and a bookshelf stuffed with books.

There was a round table placed in front of the window that lead out onto a balcony. Beside the table was a stuffed black armchair and beside the bed was a side table, that held a lamo and alarm clock, as well as a hexagonal stool. They were made of dark wood with intricate bone and mother of pearl inlay. In addition to a private bathroom, the room also boasted a spacious walk-in closet and a flat screen television on the wall. Mary considered turning on the television, but decided against it, wanting to relish the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Mary loved pillows, so the plethera of pillows in various shapes and sizes didn't disappoint her. Her bedding was off-white silk with metallic, gold, large brocade embellishment. As she pulled the covers over her body, there was a knock at the door. She sighed, wishing she could've been alone just a little longer, but bid her visitor welcome. If it was her father, it was easier to let him in as opposed to ignoring him and causing him to kick down her door in a state of panic. Yes, that had happened before, but not often and not for many years.

When her door opened, it wasn't her father who entered, but her always present bodyguard. Bobby entered the room, carrying his overnight bag. Mary's things had already been packed away since she'd known she was staying in her own room. Mary gave him a surprised look and Bobby cast her a smile.

"The General decided it was in your best interest to have me sleep on your couch so I could be readily available if needed. Your father proclaimed that since he is paying for my services I should earn that payment."

"Have you pointed out to him that it is not him, but the _police department _that is paying your wages?" Mary asked, looking chagrined, but not entirely surprised.

"Your mother did try to help him understand that slight technicality, but he countered that his tax dollars help fund the police department, so he is in fact paying my salary."

"I am so sorry Bobby," Mary said, looking sincerely contrite. "I am a tax paying citizen as well and believe me, I do not share my father's way of thinking. Daddy should realize you are merely humoring his whims and you do not have to be here. You could quit my security detail tomorrow and there isn't a damn thing he could do about it."

"Perhaps not, but I am certain a tersely worded message to my superiors would articulate his displeasure. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he rendered me unconscious with a blunt instrument, rolled me in a rug, and deposited me at your doorstep."

"Don't give him any ideas."

Bobby and Mary couldn't help but laugh and it was then that Mary's door flung open and there stood General Mayfield, looking displeased and ready for battle. He looked at Bobby and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.

"I may have given you permission to stay in my daughter's room, but that invitation is soley for business purposes, is that clear?" he demanded.

"Crystal," Bobby said, tilting his chin so he was at eye level with Stephen. Although Bobby's tone was neutral, there was an element of disdain in his eyes.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Stephen, leave them alone so they can get some sleep! It was your idea to drag Mary away from the party so stop acting like a lunatic so she can get the sleep you think she so desperately needs."

Stephen opened his mouth to protest, but upon observing that well known look on his wife's face, he thought better of it. He had been deployed many times during his twenty year military career, but not even combat compared to the wrath that exuded from his wife. 'If mom isn't happy, no one's happy' was seemingly Carolyn's life mantra and Stephen decided it was in his best interest to keep her happy. After casting Bobby one final glare, Stephen walked over to Mary. He lifted her pillows and began fluffing them before placing them back on the bed. After verifying the heat was at a satisfactory level, he checked the time on her alarm clock.

"Would you like me to set the alarm?" Stephen asked. "we have mass tomorrow and I assume you are attending?"

"Yes I am attending Daddy and setting the alarm isn't necessary. It only takes me ten minutes to get ready, so one of the girls can wake me when their up."

Stephen nodded and before Mary knew what he was doing, he pulled the comforter over her body and tucked her into bed. Nothing was more humiliating for a twenty-eight year old woman than for her father to tuck her in as if she were still a child. Her cheeks were redded with embarassment and she silently willed him to leave her room, or for lightening to strike, whatever was quicker. Instead, Stephen placed a hand on her forehead and frowned thoughtfully.

"You feel warm honey, are you ill? Did you remember to take your pills?" he asked, frowning thoughtfully. Before Mary could respond, he looked over at Carolyn, who was sporting a strong glare of her own.

"Carolyn, could you please locate a thermomotor? Mary feels warm."

"Mary's only affliction is having a father hell bent on humiliating her," Carolyn said, entering the room and grabbing her husband by the arms. After basically shoving him out of the room, she turned back and bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mary, sleep well."

After verifying that Stephen was walking towards their bedroom, Carolyn turned her attention to Bobby. "If you would feel more comfortable in one of the guestrooms, please do not hesitate to use the one of your liking. Unlike my husband, I do not expect you to curl up on the couch like a dog. I appreciate everything you are doing for my daughter and I'm sure tolerating my husband's behavior isn't making your job easier."

"Your husband certainly is...interesting," Bobby said, choosing the nicest word that came to mind. "I'm sure life is never dull in this house."

"That's for sure," Carolyn said with a laugh. "I know my husband can be histrionic at times...most of the time...but he means well. He just overprotective."

"Yes, I gathered as much," Bobby said. "thank you for offering a guestroom, but I am perfectly fine. The couch looks comfortable enough."

"At least let me find some extra blankets and pillows," Carolyn said, frowning when she realized Stephen neglected to secure Bobby's comfort. Carolyn disappeared and returned briefly with several blankets and pillows. She walked over to the couch and it wasn't long until it looked as inviting as many bed.

"If either of you need anything, please let me know."

"We will, thank you Carolyn," Bobby said.

"Thank you mom."

Carolyn smiled at them both and left the room so Bobby and Mary could have some privacy. Bobby took his overnight bag into the bathroom so he could shower and Mary climbed out of bed so she could select a book from the bookshelf. She may not have been tired, but in a way she was relieved her father sugggested leaving the party since the crowd was starting to make her feel anxious again. As much as she loved her family, Terra's limitless arsenol of friends was slowly making her crazy. They were all exatly the same and their endless, mindnumbing chatter and gossip was more than Mary could bare.

Mary stood at the bookself and carefully studied her options. She reached for a book, then pulled her hand back, deciding against her option. Her hand started to move left, but then some unseen force moved it to the right. Frowning, she moved her hand to the left again. She took a book off the shelf, but then shoved it back before eyeing the bookshelf from top to bottom.

She eyed each row of shelves, moving in each direction before finally settling on a book that was placed to the far right on the bottom shelf. After making her selection, she turned to walk back to her bed, but turned back to the shelf. She frowned and straightened books that to her were out of place but in reality were in perfect order. She turned to walk back to bed, but turned back to the shelf again, using tissues to cleanse the shelves of dush only she could see. As she walked back to bed, she looked up to see Bobby studying her in quiet observation.

"Your symptoms of OCD began in childhood," he stated rather than asking. Mary rolled her eyes and walked towards her bed as Bobby continued speaking.

"The cause of obsessive-compulsive disorder isn't fully understood, but three main theories include biology, environment, and insufficient serotonin. Having parents or other family members with the disorder can increase the liklihood of developing the disorder, as can stressors. If you react strongly to stress, intrusive thoughts, rituals and emotional distress can be triggered."

"Thank you Dr. Goren," Mary snapped. "if my appointment has finally reached its conclusion I would like to read my book...in peace."

"I...I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Mary," Bobby said, watching as she crawled under the covers. "it's just that I have been studying human behavior for twenty-five years, so it's hard to turn off that switch."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Mary offered. "I guess I'm just embarassed by my father's behavior. I know he means well, but can be a bit over-the-top sometimes. I know Daddy thinks I'm going to stay here during the remodeling of my apartment, but that isn't going to happen. I wouldn't mind staying one more day, but I want to be home by Monday. I can learn to live with dusty air and paint fumes."

"You could always stay with Allyson and Brenden," Bobby suggested. "I'm sure your aunts and uncles would be thrilled to have you as well."

"Yes I'm sure they would be, but the truth is I need some time alone. I love my family, but I am looking forward to not having them around for a few days. I won't be entirely alone, but I can ignore the work crew. Besides, I feel anxious and homesick when I am away from home too long. I like going to sleep in my own bed with my own bedding. I don't sleep as well in someone else's bed. I suppose this isn't so bad because this is also my home, but in reality my apartment is my home now."

"I think most people probably feel that way," Bobby replied. "although after going undercover so much over the years, I have learned to sleep pretty much anywhere."

"Including the couch in a home owned by a lunatic," Mary said, amusement in her eyes.

"What are you reading?" Bobby asked, changing the subject. He was an avid reader, so he always enjoyed meeting a fellow booklover.

"Moby Dick," Mary replied showing him the book cover. "I know it's a bit heavy for bedroom literature, but it's one of my favorites. I read it when I was a child and fell in love with the story, even if it did cause a temporary fear of the open water."

"How old were you when you first read it?"

"Five," Mary replied. "I know Moby Dick seems advanced for a five year old, but as a child I spent considerable amounts of time in the hospital, so books became not only a love, but a salvation. Daddy always read to me, from the day I was born. I was sick so often and missed so much school he was concerned I would fall behind, so he encouraged me to read as much as possible."

"I couldn't have been easy being so sick when those around you were well and leading normal lives."

"Yes well, everyone's definition of normal is different," Mary said with a shrug. "normal is defined as 'conforming to the standard or the common type' and like it or not, long hospital stays, days spent in bed, and daily visits to and by medical personnel were a standard part of my formitive years."

"I've noticed you do that before, change the subject when someone asks about your health or well-being following what happened with Mike. You don't want others to pity you or see you as weak, so you use your intelligence and sharp tongue to deflect from the subject at hand. I think a part of you believes if you don't acknowlege your physical limitations they will cease to exist."

"First dates must be a blast with you. Do you consider psychoanalyzing a form of foreplay?"

"If I did, I'm afraid I'm not fairing so well with you. I think if seduction was really my goal I would be intelligent enough to use a different approach. Has it occured to you that I am simply trying to get to know you better?"

"I think when it comes to communicating with others you always have an ulterior motive. I don't think you would ever randomly ask a question: not even you like the sound of your voice that much."

"I'm not so sure my partner would agree with you there," Bobby said with a chuckle.

"How is Alex? I haven't seen her since Jazz's fieldtrip."

"She's doing well. She's spending the weekend with her sister and her family."

"Oh yes, she has a nephew named...Spencer? It's Spencer right?"

"Yes, he and Jasmine are around the same age, although she is a few days older."

"I wish she was present to hear you say that. Jasmine gets such a kick out of being the oldest of someone. Given her birth order and month of birth, that doesn't happen often."

"Perhaps it will once Maegan and her girls move here. How often do they visit?"

"They visit for holidays and a couple of times during the year, but Maegan likes being on the move, looking for the next big adventure. I think if it wasn't for the girls she wouldn't be settling down at this time in he life...perhaps ever."

"I think it's wonderful that Maegan is putting the needs of her children before her own desires. Not all parents are willing to make that sacrifice."

"Maegan has always been a wonderful mother. She may not have had the best judgement with regard to the choice of the childrens' fathers, but she would never regret having her girls. She always said she wanted to be a young mother so she could grow up with her children and spend as much time with them as possible."

"What about you? Have you ever considered having children?"

Mary felt a sad twinge when Bobby mentioned children. As much as she loved them, she knew having a family wasn't an option for her.

"Even if your health precludes you from birthing your own children, there are other options."

"Yes, I am aware of the alternative choices I have if I ever desired a family of my own, but I think I am content with the family members I already have."

Bobby could sense there was more to it than that, but he decided to save that part of his interrogation for another time. They talked a while longer and after wishing each other goodnight, they settled in for the night. As Mary stretched in her luxerious bed, she felt pangs of guilt as she watched Bobby's large frame twisting and turning to find comfort on her now seemingly small couch.

"Bobby, are you quite certain you don't want to sleep in one of the guest rooms? I'm sure I can manage without you for a few hours."

"I'm fine Mary, I promise. I'll see you in the morning."

Mary grabbed a nearby pillow and turned over, hugging it close to her body as she shut her eyes. She turned over a few times before sleep took over and she was lulled into still, dark nothingness. Several hours went by without incident until suddenly it happened. Mary did everything she could to maintain some semblence of control over her life, but there was one thing over which she had no control. The origin of this event started in Mary's childhood and continued until present day.

It happened on a regular, almost nightly basis when she was a young child, but even as its frequency tapered off over the years, it remained just the same. It lurked in the wings, hiding in the safe seclusion of darkness until the right moment occured. Mary was around three when the nightmares started and they were so chillingly realistic it was as if the events were actually happening and not just in her head. The dream was always the same, although this gave her no comfort. The dream started with the creaking of a door and a shadow looming over Mary's room.

The shadow was still at first, looming across her room and filling her with terror at what was to come. She could hear creaking as the shadow moved across her room until it was right above her bed. The matress sank as the source of the weight evenly distributed itself. Mary could feel herself shaking, her stomach clenching in terror as she remained frozen, defenseless against this outside force and too scared to even think of trying to defend herself. The room began to spin and she could feel herself floating, as if leaving her body and going to a world unknown.

Although the room was dark, she could sometimes see the flash of something brown from the moonlight casting its beams into her room. She didn't know what this brown object was, since she never stared long enough to decifer its identity. In her dream she would squeeze her eyes closed, trying to block what was to happen. It as at this point that the room would start to spin and the sensations and smells would become too much to bear. Her eyes popped open and she bolted upright in bed, her t-shirt and pajama bottoms drenched in sweat.

She could feel herself shaking as she screamed, the piercing, blood curling noise piercing the air throughout the entire house. Her bedroom light immediately eliminated the darkness from her room and her first post-darkness image was of Bobby, sitting beside her bed, his face filled with concern. He pulled her close and held her against his warm, solid frame. She was shaking uncontrollably and tears streamed down her face as she continued screaming. She was in such an emotional state she began to gag as well as sob and scream.

Bobby left her side momentarily to retrieve a nearby waste bucket, placing it on the bed in front of her face as he gently rubbed her back. She gripped the pail, her already fair hands completely white as she allowed the pent up emotion to exit her body. As she gagged, Bobby continued rubbing her face, murmuring soothingly to her.

"Mary, it was just a dream. You're safe now. You're going to be okay. Shh..."

As he continued to try to calm her, the bedroom door flung open and Stephen and Carolyn burst into the room. They raced to her bedside and Bobby moved away from the bed so they could sit beside her. Carolyn wrapped her arms around Mary, rubbing her back as she tried to calm her.

"What's going on here? What did you do?" Stephen demanded, his hateful glare fixated on his favorite target.

"I...I had the dream again!" Mary sobbed, gripping onto her mother for dear life as the last of the bile left her body.

Once the dry heaving subsided, Carolyn placed the waste basket on the floor and held Mary close. As Stephen gently rubbed her back, Carolyn handed Mary some tissue so she could wipe her mouth.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Stephen said, his voice filled with love and concern for his daughter. "I know how much this dream upsets you. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Suddenly, an expression of guilt washed over his face. "We forgot to leave the hallway light on outside your door. That's what must have triggered the dream to re occur."

"We were going to leave it on, but after the scene your father made I didn't want to cause you further embarassment," Carolyn said, looking just as guilty. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Would you like us to leave the light on?"

Mary nodded. "T...that would be wonderful," she admitted, looking a little sheepish. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Mary, we are your parents. Being here and supporting you isn't a disturbance at all," Stephen reassured her.

"Your father's right, honey, we want to be here for you."

At that moment, the four adults heard footsteps and they turned to see Diana and Jasmine, looks of concern on their faces too. Mary felt upset enough for disturbing her parents: the last thing she wanted was to scare her sisters.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm fine, really. Why don't you and girls go to bed and pretend this didn't happen, okay?"

"Of course honey, anything you say," Stephen said.

Stephen and Carolyn gave their daughter a final kiss before ushering their youngest daughters out of the room. They left her door cracked and the hall light remained on, just as promised. Mary looked over at Bobby, smiling a small, sheepish smile at him.

"Thank you, Bobby. I..."

"Don't mention it," Bobby said, knowing the last thing she needed was to continue to dwell on this incident. He was curious about what had so upset her, but he knew now wasn't the time to ask. Her emotions were just starting to settle and he wanted to make sure she was completely at ease before he asked any questions.

"Do you need anything? Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be nice," Mary admitted. "preferrably decaffinated since we have to be up in..." she looked at her alarm clock and groaned. "three hours."

"One cup of decaffinated tea coming right up," he said, giving her a warm smile, setting her at ease.

As he left the room, she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, wanting a cold shower to wash away the sweat that overwhelmed her body. On her way to the bathroom she grabbed a fresh change of nightclothes and stepped inside, shedding the old ones. While she was turning on the shower, Bobby was walking down the hall so he could go to the kitchen and fill her tea order. As he walked towards the master staircase, he heard voices coming from the master bedroom. Silently, stealthfully, his long legs quickly enveloped the space between him and the door. He listened intently, his curiousity peaked as he heard the conversation taking place.

"Stephen, this has gone on long enough. Mary has a right to know..."

"Carolyn, I am her father and I am telling you she cannot know! Do you know what this would do to her? Don't you think she has suffered enough? Her health is precarious at best and this could send her over the edge!"

"Stephen, I am her mother and I love her just as much as you. I, too, worry about her health, but this has been tearing her apart for years! The dreams are persisting and it's only a matter of time..."

"Carolyn, we are not telling her and that is final! I love you, respect you and often defer to you, but on this subject I will not yield. This could destroy her and I cannot let that happen!"

Stephen and Carolyn continued their heated discussion and Bobby moved away from the door. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, the wheels in sharp, detective mind turning.


	17. Chapter 17 Home Sweet Home

Chapter Seventeen-Home Sweet Home

The days flew by and the girls were off on their grand adventure. They tried, to no avail, to pursuade Mary into joining them but she made it very clear she had absolutely no desire to pretend to listen to people she didn't care about blather about their former glory days. As far as Mary was concerned, most of their accomplishments were greatly embelished and she didn't have to patience or interest to endure people who did nothing for a decade. Mary enjoyed elements of her high school years and considered those years successful and productive, but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to rehash her days as debate club captain or talk shop with her former year book associates.

Instead, she was in her apartment, for all intents and purposes alone if she didn't count her ever present security detail and army of painters, builders, and Lord knew who else. For such a minimal project, this remodeling required quite a few people. Mary was holed up in her bedroom, working from home as was her preference. She only went into the office for meetings or if new employees or interns required training. Mary was uncomfortably around people and luckily for her computers didn't quite very many interpersonal skills.

She was trying her best to concentrate, but the constant banging of equipment was giving her a headache and her throat felt scratchy from the saw dust. She was in the middle of designing her characters when there was a knock on her door. She ignored it at first, but the knock became more pronounced and that was when she heard voices. She sighed and stood from her chair, walking to her door. In gray capris, black tank top, and black house slippers, she wasn't dressed to impress. In fact, her hair, which was thrown into some sort of haphazard updo, looked even less interested than her outfit.

When she opened her door, she observed Bobby talking to, or rather interrogating, one of the workers. He was ascertaining why this particular gentleman was continuing to pester Mary when she made it very, _very _clear she wanted to be left alone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Mayfield, but I just wanted to inform you my crew and I are getting ready to start painting. Before we get started, I wanted to go over a couple things."

"O...okay," Mary replied, stepping out of the room and following him towards the construction zone. When the crew noticed her presence they nodded their acknowledgement and she smiled shyly, lifting her hand in a short wave before crossing her arms tightly in front of her.

"Is this color to your liking?" the gentleman asked. His name was Dave and he was head of the crew.

They were currently standing in Maegan's bedroom, which was in the early stages of painting. Crew members were adding primer to the walls and Mary could see cans of opened paint. Free spirited as she was, Maegan was still a girly girl and loved all things feminine, so she had chosen rose pink with white trim. This color wasn't Mary's taste, but she knew her cousin would love it. Mary nodded her approval and Dave led her into what was to be Raziah and Malia's bedroom.

Stephen assured Maegan there was enough room for both girls to have their own bedroom, but Maegan wanted them to share. Maegan had chosen a sweet, cotton candy shade of her favorite hue, and also wanted the room decorated in a butterfly theme. Again, Mary gave her approval and Dave continued with his tour. They were about to discuss the playroom and office when Mary felt she had reached her limit.

"Dave, are we almost finished? I have work to do and the noise and smells are giving me a migrane."

"We are almost finished Ms. Mayfield. I'm sorry for the disturbance, but I want to make certain these rooms are done to your liking. Mr. Mayfield made it clear my crew and I are here to serve you and finish these rooms according to your specifications."

"Very well," Mary sighed, wishing Dave would hurry up so she could get back to more important things, such as the new game she was developing.

"As you know Ms. Mayfield, this is going to be the playroom," Dave said as he, Mary, and Bobby stepped inside the empty room. Cans of primer were open and the crew was about to get started. Dave opened a sketch pad and showed her a design of what the room would look like once it was finished.

"What do you think Ms. Mayfield? Do you think your cousin and her daughters would like this?" he asked. The room was to be painted pale pink and cream with vibrant flowers, butterflies, and trees on the walls. The room looked like every little girl's paradise and Mary was certain the girls would love it. Mary could also see designs for a small playhouse, indoor slide, shelves, and all the other things a playroom would need.

"The design is beautiful," Mary replied, her austere expression momentarily softening as she envisioned Raziah and Malia filling the room with laughter. "Maegan and the girls will love it."

"As for the office, you originally stated you wanted it to look exactly the same as the one you had previous. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Mary replied. Mary and the girls had really enjoyed the look of their former office, which was now Stacee's bedroom, so making decisions regarding that room was simple.

"As for the other rooms..."

"Dave, you have your notes, your sketches, and whatever else you may need," Mary said, cutting him off. "you and your crew are professionals so I trust you not to turn my home into a dilapidated mess. Do whatever it is you need to do as expeditiously as possible so you can leave my house and I can finally take a breath without gagging."

"That brings me to my next point, Ms. Mayfield," Dave said, taken aback by her abruptness. He felt that someone with a bank account as large as hers could afford some manners, but he knew he couldn't afford to articulate that belief out loud.

"As you know, we are about to start painting and paint fumes can be pretty potent," he began. "it isn't advisable for anyone to be in close proximity to those fumes, but from what your father told me, your health cannot sustain much more of this remodeling. I think you should consider staying at another location until our work is finished."

"How long will that take? Maegan and her girls will be here next week and I would like the work to be finished by then," Mary replied.

At that moment her cat, Tally, slithered into the room. He looked up at Dave and hissed as he rubbed against his mistress's legs. Mary bent down and picked up her furry companion, kissing him on the head and stroking his fur as she looked at Dave. The contractor looked at the surly feline and realized there was in fact credence to the saying that pets take after their masters.

"Yes ma'am, the work should be completed by then," Dave said.

"Fine," Mary said, turning to leave the room. Tally turned his head and let out a final hiss and jabbed his paw in Dave's direction for affect.

"Have you given anymore thought to staying with Allyson and Brenden?" Bobby asked, watching as Mary headed into the kitchen.

She set Tally on the floor and refilled his food and water dish. Once her pet was satiated, Mary opened the refrigerator and pulled two bottled waters out, handing one to Bobby and keeping one for herself. Bobby took a drink, holding his gaze with Mary until she gave him her answer.

"I would really prefer to have some time to myself. I love my family and I love visiting them, but I was rather looking forward to having some time to myself. As much as I enjoy living with the girls, it's nice not having them around. I need time to decompress and living with my sister and Brenden for a week would drive me up the wall."

"What about staying at a hotel? You would have a room all to yourself, room service..."

"Yes, all while sleeping on used sheets, staff going through my belongings, noisy neighbors...hotels are nice for a day or two, but more than that is too much. I'm too much of a homebody to really enjoying staying away from home. Perhaps I could just open a window and wear ear plugs."

"You could do that, but there is another possibility you haven't considered."

Mary tilted her head slightly, her interest peaked as Bobby presented an idea that had never even occured to her. "We could stay at my place until the remodeling is complete," he said.

"Bobby, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. If I came with you I would have to bring Tally and I know you're allergic to cats."

"I'm taking medication to help allieve those symptoms, so your cat won't be a problem," Bobby assured her. Terra had left her parrot with a pet sitting service and Beth was allowing Jasmine to look after her hampster.

"Yes, for now, but once this security detail ends and you resume your regular job and life, you will still have cat fur to attend to. I'll tell you what: I'll stay at your place this week if I can make the cleaning arrangements."

"Done," Bobby said. He didn't the idea of her paying to have his apartment cleaned, but he also didn't want her living with paint fumes, so he figured he was choosing the lesser of two evils.

"Thank you, Bobby. I really appreciate this," Mary said sincerely.

"Absolutely. Why don't you get some things together for you and Tally while I pack my things?"

"Alright," Mary agreed.

Bobby and Mary went their separate ways and a few minutes later they were ready, their bags stacked by the door. Mary reached into her purse, but Bobby put his hand up to stop her.

"You don't need to call the front desk. I can carry everything."

"Really?" Mary asked, looking skeptical. "you're going to carry ten pieces of luggage by yourself?"

"Absolutely, and all at once. I bet I could carry Tally's carrier too."

"I absolutely believe that you believe that Bobby, but the fact remains..."

"The fact remains what?" Bobby asked, looking Mary right in the eye as he coolly and effortlessly held all of their bags, including a cage that held one majorly pissed off cat. Mary stood there, her mouth agape and Bobby spoke again.

"It's really quite simple. I placed our carry ons on each of my shoulders, the handles of our duffles in the crook of my arm, the handle of your toiletry kit and boarding tote around the handle of your upright, and I can pull the rest. There was even space left over to place Tally's carrier between your carrier and the handle bar. The cage and its lock appear quite strong, so even if I run over some bumps, the cage shouldn't fall and open."

"Robert, you can't...!" Mary stopped herself, thinking better of continuing this arguement and instead came to the conclusion is was best to simply acquiesce.

"I'm carrying Tally's cage," she said finally. She tried to grab some of her bags, but Bobby held up his hand, rebuffing her gesture. "Robert, I need to at least carry the cage. If I don't, Tally will throw a fit and maul my bag all the way to my car and considering how much this luggage set cost, I would rather not have it damaged."

"Fine," Bobby said, allowing her to carry Tally's cage, as well as her purse and three jackets. It was still summer in New York, but Mary liked to be prepared. One jacket was lightweight and gray with quarter length sleeves and upright collar. The next was black taffeta with ruching and a built in belt and the final one was black and quilted with a high neck.

"I told Dave I would be staying elsewhere until the remodeling project was complete," Mary replied. "he has my cell number so he can inform me when the apartment is ready."

Bobby nodded and they began walking down the hall. Mary almost lost it when she realized he was leading them to the stairs.

"Robert, you have made your point, but there is no way we are walking down all those flights of stairs with all these bags and a cantankerous cat. We are using the elevator and that is final."

"You are beginning to remind me of someone," Bobby said as they stepped onto the elevator. Mary set down Tally's carrier and she was rewarded with a hiss and the swipe of a paw.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mary said, doing her best to appear innocent, but not doing a very good job. Bobby cast her a sidewise glance and saw a smile slowly creep across her face.

It wasn't long until they were in the parking garage and they were on their way towards Mary's car. Bobby looked around, marveling at all the amazing, obviously expensive vehicles safely tucked in their assigned space.

"Do Terra, Beth, and Stacee have cars of their own?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Mary replied. "we love each other dearly, but we don't travel well together, so when we need to drive somewhere we drive separately."

Bobby looked at her curiously, so she continued. "The girls and I just have our share of quirks," she said with a shrug.

Bobby and Mary approached her car, which was a black BMW. She lifted her key ring so she could automatically open the doors and trunk. Bobby loaded the luggage into her trunk and Mary placed Tally's cage in the backseat. Tally didn't like traveling in the car, so she placed a throw blanket over the cage. Mary liked being prepared for anything, so she had a blanket and other essentials in the backseat. She slid into the driver's seat and looked over at Bobby, who was running his hand across the car's smoothe interior.

"Wow, this is nice. This is the 2011 5-series?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Daddy gave it to me as a birthday present this year. He likes to replace my cars every few years and decided I was overdue for a new one. I don't think my old car needed replacing, as I don't drive very much, but he was insistent."

"Storage must set you back a bit every month. A thousand dollars a month, right?"

"Right," Mary replied. She was now long used to his psychic profiling abilities, so his correct assumption didn't render her shocked.

Mary pulled out of the parking garage and merged with traffic. Actually, cutting off three cars was a more accurate description, but what her friends and law enforcement called cutting off, she called merging. It wasn't her fault the rest of the city couldn't drive. Bobby watched as she leaned her head out the window and engage in conversation with a fellow motorist.

"Learn how to drive you useless piece of fucking shit!" she hollored, using one hand to blast her horn while using the other to demonstrate her displeasure.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me, lady?" the motorist demanded. The motorist was a male who appeared to be in his thirties or forties. "*You* cut *me* off, you stupid fucking c***! You're fucking lucky you didn't hit my car!"

"I wouldn't have cared if I did! You're an asshole!"

"And you're a bitch! I hope your fucking kids die on fucking Christmas!"

"Ha, I don't have any kids so the joke is on you, bitch!"

"*I'm* a bitch? *You're* the bitch! I have half a mind..."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself!"

"Would you like to pull over and see who the bitch really is?"

"Would I? Fuck yeah!"

The motorist moved his car towards the curb, obviously expecting Mary to follow suit. Instead, she merged to where his car once was, flipped him off, and continued driving. She laughed and looked over at Bobby, who was silently observing her.

"You're not going to profile me again are you?"

"I suppose not," Bobby said. "I will say that if you didn't want me touching your radio, all you had to do was tell me."

Mary looked over and realized her hand was resting on the dials. She hadn't meant to convey that message, but he was correct in his assessment. Mary absolutely hated it when anyone touched anything in her car: radio, heat, air...in fact, if there was a way in which she could have passengers in her car without their butts touching her seats that would make her day. She began surfing through the channels, listening to a song for a moment before continuing her search. This went on for about ten minutes until she finally settled for sliding one of her mixed tapes into the cd player.

"I like this music," Bobby said. "I find Jim Brickman soothing."

"So do I," Mary replied. "not only does he have a beautiful voice, his piano playing skills are spellbounding. In the past I didn't much care for instrument only music, but now I have come to appreciate it."

"If you enjoy piano playing that much, you should meet one of the detectives at Major Case. His name is Zach Nichols and he is musically inclined. He plays with a jazz band on his off time and they are pretty good if you like that type of music."

"I do. I didn't like jazz for years, but about a year or two ago I really came to appreciate it. Do you play an instrument?"

"No I don't. Do you?"

Mary nodded. "I play piano and violin. I started playing at an early age-around the age of five-and I have been addicted to music since. I'm no where near as good as Jim of course, but there is something so magical about music. When I am playing an instrument I feel as if I am transported to another world. It's just...I cannot even describe it..."

"I think you are doing a fine job. Since you have the piano and violin mastered, have you considered moving onto another instrument?"

"Hmm...well, let me think," Mary said, pondering for a while before speaking. "after listening to Clarinet Concerto, I fell in love with the clarinet, so if I were to take music lessons again I suppose that is the instrument I would choose. If I had the nerve I would consider taking voice lessons, since I so enjoy listening to singing and wish my own voice was more pleasant. I haven't shattered any windows, but I'm no Mariah Carey."

"I'm sure your voice is fine, Mary. Your speaking voice is soothing, so your singing voice cannot be too far off."

"How do you amuse yourself during your off hours? Surely even a detective as impressive as yourself needs some form of distraction."

"What makes you think I am a great detective?"

"Surely you must find some way to put your psychic abilities to use."

"Profiling isn't the same as being psychic, Mary. Criminal profiling is a behaviorial and investigative took that is intended to help investigators to profile unknown criminal subjects. Profilers go to a crime scene, examine the evidence, and use what is found, or not found, to form a more thorough image of the individual or individuals who perpetrated the crime. Once the profile is created, it can be used to narrow the list of suspects. Psychics, on the other hand, use a series of techniques, such a cold reading, to analyze a subject's body language, age, clothing, gender, race or ethnicity..."

"What's your point?" Mary asked, glancing at Bobby before turning her attention back to the road.

"My point is criminal profiling is based on scientific research and facts, whereas psychics more or less are just playing a more sophisticated version of twenty questions."

"So do profilers," Mary countered. The truth was she did see the merits of profiling and thought most psychics were con artists. She just enjoyed poking at him and trying to get a reaction out of him. "psychic ability may more or less only be a version of twenty questions, but profiling is no more than fitting together the pieces of a puzzle and the pieces don't always go together."

"Profiling isn't an exact science," Bobby conceeded. "but it still has its merits. I can tell you from personal experience it has helped solve many cases and save countless lives. In fact, my profiling abilities are telling me you actually agree with me, but you are simply provoking me into an arguement for your own amusement."

"What inspired your interest in profiling?" Mary asked. "was it part of your training once you joined the force or did you study it in college?"

"I majored in Criminal Justice when I attended college, but I didn't start studying profiling until I joined the army and was stationed in Germany. I was working for the CID, Criminal Investigation Division, and it was there I ment Declan Gage..."

"Yes, I have heard of him," Mary interjected. "he was one of the first profilers in the world-he helped establish the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"You've heard of him?" Bobby asked, feeling excited that she actually had an interest in a subject that was so close to his heart. "you've read his books?"

"I love true crime novels!" Mary exclaimed. "I have read all of his books and attended his lectures and book signings. After the first few encounters he started to remember me, until the end of course when his dementia settled in. It's almost poetic how Declan spent his entire career chasing criminals and in the end he and his daughter became the very thing he was trying to destroy."

"There is more to Declan and Jo than that," Bobby said, wanting to defend the people who at one point he held so dear. "they...they were like family to me."

Usually Mary would counter his comment with one of her own, but the vulnerability that crept into his voice and eyes tugged at her heart. "I...I'm sorry. I...didn't know. I read _Profiler Profiled_, an autobiography discussing his downfall...I mean, life after his career and it was, well, fascinating. You were mentioned in the book, but your name was changed, so I didn't realize it was you to whom they were referring."

"Don't worry about it," Bobby replied.

"Other than Germany, where else were you stationed?" Mary asked, changing the subject.

"I was in Germany from 1983 to 1987 and after that I did a six month stint in South Korea."

"Were you ever in combat?"

"No. My job with the CID was an office position, so I wasn't in combat. Your father, on the other hand, I'm sure saw his fair share of war zones. I know you lived in four different states before moving to New York, but did you ever life outside of the country?"

"No. Daddy thought I was too delicate to leave the country and wanted me to have access to American hospitals and doctors. When Daddy left the country I would stay with Aunt Linda. Daddy fought in Operation Urgent Fury, Operation Just Cause, and the Gulf War. When he returned home in 1991 he retired and we moved to New York."

"The invasion of Grenada was in October of 1983. You were only eight months old when he was deployed?"

Mary nodded. "Aunt Linda and Uncle Mark said he was overwrought at the idea of leaving me, but duty called. He took time off after...after I was born, but given his position, he was needed immediately. He was only away for four months, though, so that wasn't so bad. The war ended in December, but he was required to stay longer as prt of Operation Island Breeze. He returned home in February."

"As...close as the two of you are, I imagine his deployments became more and more difficult."

Mary nodded. "I tried to put on a brave face, but the Invasion of Panama was the most difficult because he was deployed three days before Christmas. He returned home at the end of January, but was deployed to Iraq in August. I was so relieved when he retired because I was always such a wreck when he left. Aunt Linda did her best to shield Terra and me from the news coverage, but still, we weren't in a bubble, so tidbits did make their way back to us."

"I know you think my father is overprotective and a bit obsessive," Mary continued. "but it's only because he feels guilty about leaving me during deployment and he feels as though he has to make up for lost time. My father is an amazing man and an even better father."

"He certainly is...attentive," Bobby said, his suspicions of Mary's father still lingering. The General's actions compounded with Mary's reoccuring dream left Bobby with a lot of unanswered questions and he intended to have them answered.

Mary continued driving with Bobby interjecting ever so often with directions. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a small, brick single story house with a wooden gate enclosing the modest yard. The lawn was carefully mowed, but the space was devoid of flowers or kooky ornaments. The only embelishment the yard possessed was a cluster of bushes near the porch. Mary pulled into the driveway and Bobby climbed out of the car so he could open the garage door.

Bobby had driven his car to Mary's apartment building and it was parked in the visitor's section. In exchange for Bobby's services, The General agreed to pay the parking fee and any other expenses that were occured during Bobby's security stint. They stepped out of the car and Mary unlocked the trunk before opening the back seat to retrieve Tally's cage. Bobby removed all of their luggage from the trunk and after he shut it, Mary locked it, as well as the car doors.

She placed her keys in her purse and reached down to pick up some of the bags. Bobby opened his mouth to protest, but she would hear none of it. Bobby pulled a key out of his pocket and they walked to a side door that led into the kitchen. Bobby unlocked the door and allowed Mary to enter first. She set down her bags and looked around as Bobby turned on the lights: the kitchen was simple and nondescript with dark wood cabinets and standard kitchen equipment.

The kitchen was tidy, although it was screaming for an update. As she stood in the kitchen, Bobby opened the front door to retrieve his mail. He had a small, metal mail box attached to his house and after collecting his small bundle of envelopes, he shut and locked the door. He walked back into the kitchen and found Mary still in the kitchen, looking a bit ill at ease. This was the first time she had been to his home and since he wasn't family, she didn't feel comfortable enough to simple wander through his home.

Tally, on the other hand, wasn't shy in expressing his feelings of displeasure. He thrust his paw from the carrier, hissing in indignance at being trapped in a carrier like a common housepet. He carried himself with an air of superiority and super kitties were above such entrapment. Mary knelt down beside the cage and stuck fingers inside, gently stroking her feline companion and murmuring soothing things Bobby couldn't quite make out. Tally simply growled and sulked to the back of the cage, plotting revenge/escape.

"Tally doesn't like his carrier very much," Mary said, stating the obvious. "I packed his play pen in one of my suitcases, so if would kindly indicate where you would like it set up, I can put it together. It shouldn't take long and having his own space might make him less surly."

Tally let out a long, resounding hiss as if to say "Not likely!" Mary turned to the cage and continued trying to soothe her fury friend and Bobby couldn't help but smile. Despite having just entered a strange new environment in which she felt less than comfortable, her first thought was of her cat's comfort. Tally felt less than appreciative: he swatted at Mary's hand with his paw, his claws leaving slight indentations on her fair skin. Her hand retreated, injured, but not enough to produce blood.

"Mary, I appreciate your consideration in packing the play pen, but it isn't necessary. I want both of you to feel comfortable in my home and I don't think Tally would enjoy being enclosed in a play pen for a week. He is used to having free reign of your apartment, so such small living quarters would be quite an adjustment for him."

"He does hate the playpen," Mary admitted. "but you are allergic to cats and I don't want you having to contend with pet dander after we are gone. You cannot keep getting injections forever."

"I'll simply have the house cleaned after the two of you leave," Bobby said with a shrug. "my allergies aren't life threatening, so cleaning up after him shouldn't be a problem."

"If you are going to let my cat run loose in your home the least I can do is pay for the clean up," Mary insisted. "I want to assume responsibility for any costs related to clean up or repairs. Tally isn't a descructive cat anymore, but on the off-chance he _does _ruin something, I will have it fixed or replaced."

"Very well," Bobby agreed, deciding it was easier to agree than argue with his temporary roommate. Mary let Tally out of his carrier and he immediately ran into the living room, claiming Bobby's armchair as his vantage point. He sat proudly in the chair, his head tilted up, as if looking down on the humans he so kindly graced with his presence. Mary looked at Tally and simply shook her head.

"Good luck getting that chair back," she said, opening one of her suitcases and pulling out Tally's food and water bowls, as well as cat food and bottled water.

"I'll add it to my tab," Bobby said, watching as Mary combined Whiskas wet food with dry cat food, which was Tally's preference. Once his food bowl was filled, she filled his water bowl with Evion water and stood up to open Bobby's freezer. She pulled out his ice tray and took three ice cubes out of the trap and placed them in Tally's bowl. She put the ice tray back in the freezer and placed Tally's food supply under the sink. She placed the water bottles in the refrigerator and walked back over to her stack of bags.

"Do you mind if I place his litter box here?" Mary asked, gesturing to a space between Bobby's stove and the wall. "this is what he is used to and I don't think he would know where else to look for it."

"That's fine," Bobby said. Mary set the box in the desired spot and filled it with fresh litter. She placed the left over litter under the sink beside the food. Bobby couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as she took a miniature magnetic curtain rod and placed it between his stove and the wall and used it to hang a purple curtain.

"Tally likes his privacy and I like not having to look at the litter box," she said with a shrug. "besides, since he is used to the purple curtain he will have an easier time finding it, especially since this a new environment for him."

"Would you like a tour of the place?" Bobby asked. "I thought you might want to unpack and see where you are staying. I...I want you to feel comfortable here, so try to make yourself at home."

"I'll try," Mary said, picking up her bags and following Bobby as he showed her around.

There was a space against the wall that housed Bobby's washer and dryer, as well as laundry supplies. A table and chairs in the kitchen served as his dining room, so his dining room was the largest room in the house. The hallway was to the left and Bobby showed her the bathroom and three bedrooms. One was Bobby's room, one was a guest room, and the other was an office. The rooms were modest in size with Bobby's room not much bigger than the other two.

They were simply furnished and decorated, nothing like the oppulence of the apartment Mary shared with the girls. They were currently standing in the guest room, which was painted sage with cream trim. The carpet was neutral and there was a twin bed, dresser, and nightstand, which were made of light brown wood. Bobby helped Mary bring her bags into the room and set them on the bed, which had two pillows in white cases and a forest green, sage, and cream floral comforter.

"Would you like to unpack now or later?" Bobby asked. "At some point today we are going to need to go to the grocery store, so whenever you're ready is fine."

"We can go now," Mary said. "I don't like to unpack right away, so going grocery shopping gives me a good excuse to procrastinate.

"Alright," Bobby agreed. Mary grabbed her purse and they headed out again.


	18. Chapter 18 Bobby's Proposal

Chapter Eighteen-Bobby's Proposal

It was later that day and Mary was pulling her car into the grocery store parking lot. After giving Mary the grand tour of his one bedroom, seven hundred square foot palace, a quick glace into Bobby's freezer, refrigerator, and cabinets determined an immediate shopping trip was in order. As much as Bobby loved to cook, he didn't keep much food in the house since overtime, stake outs, undercover work, and days of simply not being home didn't make having a stock pile necessary or even cost effective. Mary didn't mind eating out on occassion, but didn't like making it a habit since she liked having control over who made her food, how it was made, as well as control over ingredients and quantity of ingredients.

Bobby stepped out of the car and watched as Mary reached over and pulled a package of wipes out of the glove compartment and wiped the interior of the car from top to bottom. When she finished, she closed the package and placed it back in the compartment and reached in the back for a hand held vaccum and proceeded to vaccum the vehicle as well. Bobby noticed she used hand sanitizer in between both tasks and again once she was finished vaccuming. When she deemed the car satisfactory, she placed the vaccum underneath the passenger seat and shut her door. After pressing the lock button multiple times, she and Bobby walked towards the entrance of the store.

They approached the grocery carts and Bobby reached for a shopping cart, which Mary immediately rejected.

"The wheels stick and make a strange noise," she said, frowning thoughtfully.

"The shopping cart is fine, Mary," Bobby said.

"No it isn't," Mary replied, pushing it to the side as she inspected and tested multiple options. "Why is it I can never find a decent shopping cart?" she moaned. "they are all the same-the wheels stick, they squeak, and they are disgusting. Do you know how many germs are in a shopping cart?"

"According to a four year study conducted by the University of Arizona's Environmental Research Lab and sponsored by Clorox, grocery carts rank third on the list of nastiest public items to touch, with only playground equipment and the armrests on public transportation ranking higher on the list," Bobby replied, not missing a beat as he took some wipes from a nearby dispenser and thoroughly cleaned the cart.

"Yes, I read that study. Grocery carts are veritable petri dishes teeming with human saliva, mucus, urine, fecal matter, as well as the blood and juices from raw meat. I can understand mucus and even saliva, but why in the world would _anyone _deficate in or on a shopping cart?" Mary's jaw tensed and a look of revulsion settled on her face.

"I'm assuming the fecal matter is most likely from an overly full diaper," Bobby replied, pushing the cart into the store. He watched as Mary wiped down another cart and quickly joined him.

"The great master profiling is relying on assumptions like mere mortals?" Mary asked, feigning shock. "I thought you knew everything."

"I just prefer not to think of human waste while I am shopping for food."

"Fair enough."

Bobby and Mary headed to produce, but before Bobby could place anything in the cart, Mary opened her purse and pulled out two folded blue tarps. He watched as she placed them in each cart and folded the edges over the sides and the front. She also took two pieces of black cloth and folded them over the handle. Once Mary finished, she proceeded to place bagged salad into her cart.

"I find it interesting that you are so concerned about cleanliness that you have wrapped our carts in a tarp, yet you eat bagged salad. Didn't you read the report Consumer Reports published in March 2010 on this very subject?"

"Yes I did and I am aware that unacceptable levels of coliforms and enterococcus bacteria were discovered in all brands. That is why I never buy salad close to the experation date and make sure it is clean before eating. I know unpackaged salad is a better alternative, but pre-packaged is so much more conventient."

Bobby simply nodded and found himself relieved when they were able to move on from the produce department. As they walked towards the bakery, he looked over and saw her eating seedless green grapes right out of the bag. Considering her level of OCD, he was a little surprised she would eat any type of fresh food before scrubbing it within an inch of its life.

"You look surprised," Mary replied before popping another plump grape into her mouth.

"I have to say I am and that doesn't happen everyday," Bobby replied. "are you sure you don't want to scrub them with Clorox before rinsing them off with bleach water?"

"Even *I'm* not that OCD," Mary said with a laugh. "strange as it sounds, as particular as I am about some things, others don't bother me as much. I will wash produce before consumption if I have the time and patience, but I have to confess I am just as happy to eat it as is. As long as it looks fresh and clean I am happy. Besides, water automatically mists unpackaged produce anyway, so that's good enough."

Bobby simply shook his head and walked through the store, placing desired items into the cart. "What are your favorite foods?" he asked.

"Well, I obviously have a weakness for unwashed grapes," Mary said, holding up the slightly less full bag before setting it back down. "it really depends on my mood, but I do have a weakness for Mexican and Italian cruisine. I think I would be perfectly happy living off of nothing else but spaghetti and fajitas."

"And Nutella," Bobby interjected. "I know that isn't Mexican or Italian, but I've noticed you like to eat a lot of it."

"Diana jokes I should be their spokesperson," Mary replied. "in addition to pasta and fajitas, I'm also fond of Chinese. Almond chicken and pepper steak are my staples."

"For a self professed germaphobe who lives with professional cooks, you sure do enjoy take out."

"If I could figure out how to make almond chicken at home I don't think I would eat out ever again."

"I'm sure you would at least go to the diner with your friends. You value the social interaction too much to give that up."

"Fifth Avenue Diner does have good food," Mary admitted. "and they are very clean for a public place. What do you like to eat?"

"I'm not picky-after years of working late I learned to eat whatever was available-which probably wasn't such a great decision long term," Bobby said, resting his hands on his stomach.

"I think you look fine," Mary said quickly. Bobby raised his eyebrows and Mary's face turned bright red. "I...what I mean is, you're a bigger-taller-man and with your bone structure, so you can pull off additional pounds better than a man of a smaller status..." her face turned even redder as soon as she uttered "additional pounds" so she prattled on. "when I say additional pounds, what I mean is..."

"I know what you mean, Mary," Bobby said, holding up a hand as a chuckle escaped his lips. He decided to throw Mary a lifeline and change the subject. "would you like to have pasta for dinner tonight?"

"Pasta sounds great," Mary said, the redness starting to disappear. She reached towards the shelf to grab a can of sauce as well as soon noodles, but Bobby reached out and lowered her hand.

"I was thinking we could make it from scratch. I know that takes longer, but it's worth the wait and we can talk until the food is ready."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Mary asked.

"Your case." They stopped walking and Mary looked up at Bobby. "Carver seems to think his case against Alden is tenuous at best, but I don't think it's as hopeless as it seems. The first thing we need to do is locate the locksmith he used. When Alden first entered your apartment he said you had Stacee to thank for his appearance."

"Yes, but then her said he used a locksmith to make a key based off of the door, not an actual key. He only made that statement about Stacee to confuse and distract me. He couldn't have used Stacee's key because she didn't have one. She didn't have a key to my apartment until very recently and that was at my behest. I was trying to prevent something like this from happening."

"Is there any way Stacee could've gotten a hold of one of your keys and perhaps made a copy?" Bobby asked.

"Absolutely not," Mary said firmly. "she and I just started talking again in June, when she left Mike and needed a place to stay. Before the night of our reconciliation we hadn't spoken since Thanksgiving and she hadn't been to the apartment in over a year. She was very co-dependent with Mike and couldn't accept the fact he wasn't welcome in my home, so she chose to side with him."

"You are absolutely sure Stacee didn't have a key? Is there any way Beth or Terra would have given her a copy?"

"The girls know my feelings regarding Mike," Mary said. "there is no way they would compromise our safety by giving that cretin an opportunity to enter our home. Even if for some reason they _wanted _to give Stacee a key they couldn't because our building has a strict policy regarding keys. Only management is allowed to hand out keys and they go through their own company. Keys are only given to residents and keys, as well as locks, are changed several times a year for safety reasons. Residents are only allowed one key at a time and if a key is lost, they need to fill out paperwork requesting a copy and the locks to their home are immediately changed."

"Prior to your attack, when was the last time your locks were changed and you were given a new key?"

"The first of the year. How hard will it be to find the locksmith Mike used? Mike is a dolt, but I'm certain even he has enough functioning brain cells to not have left a paper trail."

"Finding the locksmith will be a challenge, but not entirely impossible," Bobby assured her. "let's finish up here and get back home so we can plan our strategy."

"'We'?" Mary asked, eyebrow raised. "I didn't know detectives worked with civilians."

"Civilians can be quite instrumental in the solving of cases. Besides, being actively involved will help you regain your sense of control. I know Mike's attack left you reeling, so helping to put him behind bars will help you reclaim your life."

"I certainly can't do worse than Carver. Sometimes I think he doesn't want to bring Mike to justice. It's...it's almost as if he thinks I got what I deserved."

"Carver doesn't think that and neither does anyone else," Bobby said firmly. "I understand your frustration, your anger, how it seems as if no one cares. I know your case seems to be dragging, but we will get this resolved. I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," Mary said quickly, before she had a chance to consider her answer. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she was surprised, but didn't regret what she said. Bobby raised his eyebrows, so she felt compelled to continue speaking. "I...in general I only trust my family, but I...there's something about you. I haven't known you very long. but you appear to be very honest and honorable. I don't know, maybe it's the uniform, but...I do believe you will do whatever you can to help me. You have already done so much for me."

"I'm just doing my job, Mary. Let's finish up here so we can go home and plan our next move."

"Alright," Mary agreed.

Bobby and Mary walked through the store, adding more items to their cart before going to check out. At Mary's insistence and Bobby's chagrin, she paid for the groceries and they left the store. After loading the groceries into the car, they headed back to Bobby's house, both lost in silent thought.


	19. Chapter 19 A Plan is Formed

Chapter Nineteen-A Plan is Formed

Mary and Bobby were at his house, preparing dinner in a comfortable silence as Tally stalked and hissed around the room. It appeared to Mary as if he were deciding between claiming his territory or planning mutany and with his personality, both were very real personalities. At the moment Tally was content to simply glare and hiss at an uninterested Bobby, who was busy chopping tomatoes. Mary's contribution was chopping an onion and garlic glove. Once Bobby was finished dicing the tomatoes, he checked the heat of the pan and instructed Mary to add the onion and garlic.

She obeyed and Bobby stirred them in the pan, waiting until they were tender before he and Mary added the tomatoes, tomatoe sauce, sugar, oregano, and salt. Bobby stirred and Mary got to work on the meatballs, which like the sauce, came from a Goren family recipe. As Mary formed the balls, Bobby spoke.

"I think we should wake up early tomorrow so we can go talk to the chief of security at your building," he said. "I want to aquire a copy of the surveilence footage of Alden and the locksmith coming to your building so I can have a picture blown up of the gentleman in question. I have a few contacts, so I think they can help us find this guy."

"I can make the picture for you," Mary volunteered. "that shouldn't be too difficult a task for someone with a master's in computer science. Afterall, Terra and I used to hack into our school's system just for fun."

"I can only imagine the hyjinks the two of you got into," Bobby said with a chuckle. "I know Beth was the voice of reason, trying to make the two of you behave, but what were Meagan and Stacee's rolls in the group?"

"More often than not, Meagan was in charge of Terra and Beth was the one keeping me in line. Stacee has always been a follower, so she would simply obey whomever was in charge of a particular situation."

"Yes, I've noticed that about Stacee," Bobby replied. "has she always been that way?"

"Yes. I love Stacee, but I can't stand how spineless she is. Her need for approval sickening-and kind of sad. It makes me feel relieved I don't care what people think of me."

"You do care what people think of you, Mary-you just hide it better than Stacee. It's been said that we most despise in others what we see in ourselves and I think the reason you so detest Stacee's need for approval is you have that desire yourself."

"Yeah...save the armchair psycho-babble for someone more susceptiable," Mary grumbed, placing the meatballs in the pot with the sauce.

"Mary, I'm a detective, not an armchair psychologist-it's my job to read people and I do it very well."

"I'm sure you do."

"I also think we should attend your reunion," he said suddenly.

Mary was stirring the sauce when Bobby made that comment and he smiled slightly as the flowing rythym of her stirring was momentarily disrupted. She looked over at Bobby, assessing his seriousness. Once she determied he meant what he said, she began to glower.

"Is this in retaliation for the 'psycho-babble' comment?" she asked.

"Not at all," Bobby assured her. "I just think we need to talk further with the girls and I think showing them the video would do a world of good for our case. Besides, I think you could use a vacation. Getting away will do you some good."

"Robert, I appreciate your dedication to my case and the fact you are including me in the investigation," Mary began, choosing her words carefully. "I suppose I wouldn't mind driving down there to talk to the girls, but I would rather not have anything to do with my former classmates. I...I have left that part of my life in the past for a reason."

"Was it mostly your health your classmates mocked or was there more to it?" Bobby asked, knowing from more than just professional experience just how cruel young people could be.

"Do we really need to discuss this?" Mary sighed. "it won't change the past and once this case is resolved we'll go about our normal lives and lose contact, so what does it matter?"

"Discussing your demons can help put them to rest-and what makes you think we'll never speak again?"

"Robert, how many crime victims have you kept in contact with over the years?"

"Not many," Bobby admitted. "but I do speak to some. And for what it's worth, I don't consider you a victim. Alden did a terrible thing to you, but you didn't lay there and take it. He got worse than he gave and you should be proud of that."

"Oh I am," Mary assured him. "smashing that wine bottle over his head was incredible gratifying. It's too bad the glass didn't cut the nerves in his eye sockets and render him blind. Everyone loves a blind man in prison."

"Was smashing the wine bottle over his head better than hitting him with the pan of cranberry sauce?" Bobby asked, amusement in his eyes.

"I think so," Mary said after considering Bobby's question for a moment. "the former inflicted more pain."

Bobby simply nodded, the fact that Mary had manipulated the conversation in such a way that she didn't have to answer his original question. He wanted her to open up more, but he knew that would come in due time. The remained silent while preparing dinner: Bobby prepared garlic bread and salad and Mary seemed content to stir and glare at the sauce. They ate in silence, each lost in thought as they quietly devoured their meal. When dinner was over, they did the dishes and placed the remaining food in tupperware for later consumption.

"What time does the chief of security arrive at your building?" Bobby asked.

"His shift starts at nine, but he's usually in his office by seven or eight because according to Beth, he hates his wife and wants to spend as little time at home as possible."

"Beth and Terra seem to know about everyone in the building," Bobby commented. "we could use that to our advantage."

"Beth talks to our neighbors and administrators because she genuinely loves people and getting to know them: Terra just wants ammo so she can gossip."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and Mary shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, that rumor about the janitor and window washer didn't start itself!"

"Was there any validity to Terra's statement?"

"I think at most there was heavy petting, but somehow I can't imagine sixty year old Gus having a threeway in the utility room."

"Age doesn't equate lack of ability," Bobby replied, since he was closer to sixty than he cared to admit or think about.

"Goodness Robert, did I strike a nerve?" Mused Mary. "you're not sixty, but I am certain you are able to keep the flames burning for the ladies. I'm sure the gun and badge are quite the afrodisiacs for the opposite sex."

"You would be surprised," Bobby said, chuckling slightly. He wasn't about to tell her just _how _long he had been without female companionship, but it had been a while. In fact, Bobby was almost certain the Twin Towers were still erect the last time he had a date.

"You don't strike me as a womanizer, but I assumed you have had at least a few relationships over the years," Mary said, wondering why in the world Detective Goren's lovelife was suddenly of such interest to her. She could barely stand it when the girls prattled about their own romantic encounters.

"What about you, Mary?" Bobby asked, wanting to detract attention from himself and learn more about his evasive charge.

"What about me?" Mary asked, knowing full well what he meant, but trying to formulate a response that wouldn't make her sound any more like a social parriah.

By now Mary and Bobby were sitting on Bobby's couch in the living room, facing each other. Tally jumped onto Mary's lap and she obiediently began to stroke his back. The cat rewarded her with a pur and a snug smile as he curled contentedly on her lap.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Bobby said. "I've learned quite a bit about the love lives of your family members and yet, you never mention your own. When was the last time you were in a serious relationship?"

"I've gone on dates," Mary said with a shrug. "but nothing serious has ever come about. I don't know why, but I've always had an...aversion to dating. On occassion I will pacify one of the girls by going on an ill-fated blind date they have arranged, but to be honest, I prefer being alone. I love my family, but I don't want to be beholdent to one person for the rest of my life. I love having the freedom to come and go as I please. I love interacting with the girls, but I also love going into my room, shutting the door, and having my alone time."

"Do you think there is a connection between your aversion to dating and your dream?"

"No-why would there be? Lots of people have reaccuring dreams and they have no bearing on their everyday lives."

"True, but don't you find it strange that for most of your life you have had a dream that involves someone hurting you and you have avoided intimacy ever since?"

"I don't see a correlation between the two at all," Mary said, sounding more defensive than she would've liked. "when Terra was a teenager she used to have reoccuring dreams she was married to Justin Timberlake and that hasn't happened yet."

"You wouldn't be this defensive if you didn't think there was some truth to my statement. Admit it, Mary-your dream has plagued you for years and you have always wondered what it meant. You have asked your parents, but they won't tell you. Carolyn won't tell you for fear of upsetting your father and water torture wouldn't get anything out of that man."

"My parents and I have discussed my dream many times and Daddy told me when I was little I was afraid of monsters under my bed and that dream for whatever reason has lingered well into adulthood. I'm afraid of the dark, so if my bedroom is pitch black that can trigger the dream."

"I see," Bobby said, looking less than convinced.

"Robert, I understand your disdain for my father, but even you cannot fault him for my dreams. They are mine and mine alone and have nothing to do with him. Not everything in life has a deeper meaning. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar and a dream is just a dream."

Bobby was close to mentioning how Freud's findings were discredited by modern psychology and he found it interesting she chose a discredited neurologist to defend her father, but thought better of it. Judging by the glare he was already receiving, he was convinced Mary would combust into flames if he questioned her father's words further. He was certain he would continue to question The General, but he would save the Spanish Inquisition for another occassion.

"It's getting late, Mary. We should go to bed if we want to get an early start on the day," he said.

"I think that's a good idea," Mary said crossly. It was only ten o'clock and Mary was nowhere near ready for sleep, but time alone sounded good.

Bobby and Mary wished each other goodnight and went into their respective bedrooms. After throwing on a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, she climbed into bed and cuddled Tally close. Her feline companion made a sound that was a cross between a purr and a hiss and Mary smiled.

"My sweetly ornery kitty-at least _you _never piss me off," she replied.

Tally raised his paw and it landed on Mary's cheek. From the outside it appeared he had slapped her, but that was just his way of showing affection. Mary kissed his paw, turned off the lights, and snuggled under the worn comforter. She hadn't been very tired before, but suddenly fatigue settled upon her. By ten thirty she was sound asleep, but that didn't last long.

Around two o'clock in the morning, the dream came. As always Mary was in her bed when the figure emerged. The figure crept closer and instead of waking up as usual, Mary was able to see the person's face. To her shock and horror, it was of her father. The look on his face was that of pure evil and it shook Mary to her core.

Her eyes popped open and she bolted up in bed, covered in sweat. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Tally, who was sleeping soundly at her bed. Mary gripped the side of the bed, waiting for her gasping breaths to subside and for the jelly feeling in her legs to disappear. After what seemed like an eternity, Mary climbed out of bed and turned on the lights so she could select a different set of night clothes from her dresser drawer, as well as a pill bottle. She walked down the hall into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Her body was covered in sweat, so she decided to rinse off with a cold shower. Mary stood in the shower for ages, resting her head against the shower wall, letting her thoughts wander as the water flowed down her body. The shower did nothing to calm her anxiety, so she turned off the water and climbed out, grabbing a fluffy yellow towel to wrap around her body. She looked in the mirror and thought with come humor that she looked like a pale Big Bird. She dried off quickly and put on black sweatpants and a black nightshirt, hanging the towel over the shower rod.

Once she was dressed, she picked up the bottle and removed the lid. The pills in question were for anxiety and not many people knew she was taking them. Mary was embarassed enough over the pills she already took: the last thing she wanted was to look even more like a mobile pharmacy. Only her father knew she took them and he actually encouraged her to take the pills. They were to be taken as needed, so Mary removed three from the bottle before shutting the lid.

She took a paper cup from a nearby cup holder, filled it with water and used it to wash down the pills. Once she was finished, she picked up the bottle and walked back into her room. When she entered her room, she placed the pill bottle in her purse, in case a certain nosey detective decided to do some snooping. She turned off the light and climbed into bed, momentarily jolting Tally out of his slumber, iliciting a hiss from her peeved tabby. Mary mumbled an apology and tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position.

Her constant moving about was the final straw for Tally, who gave a final hiss, swiped her with his paw, and stormed out of the room. Her alarm clock read three o'clock and Mary spent the next next few hours tossing and turning, unable to fully succumb to slumberly desire.


End file.
